From the Shadows Redux
by Kamzil118
Summary: Twenty years after the nuclear bombs fell, a ray of hope comes from Gate to another world. In this strange world, the post-apocalypse survivors of Dead Moscow have found a chance to live again, but the Polis Rangers of the Spartan Order find threats both familiar and fantastical from achieving their goal. With fire and sword, they will fight back. "If not us, then who?"
1. Chapter 1: If It's Hostile

Legate Lanius walked forth - whoops, wrong fic. [Insert Shit-Eating Grin]

Author's Note: This is perhaps the first time I decided to rewrite a fic. The only other attempt was a fic called Heroes of the Gate, but that was a terrible fic to begin with.

It's been a long time since I touched a Gate crossover, particularly my Metro/Gate one to be precise, but I finally gotten around to this moment. For those who are confused why I am making a new story with the same premise, the reason is rather simple. My first try at a Metro/Gate crossover lacked direction for the plot, but was really just a bunch of filler chapters that didn't help the story aside from being "Metro dwellers are awesome" stuff. I'm leaving the previous story up since there might be stuff I could salvage and there is _always_ that lot who still enjoy it, so I'm doing it for their sake as well.

This story will have a similar concept, but will drastically be different from how it begins and changes over time. The JSDF _will_ be in the fic, but I will have the Metro dwellers meet them at a certain point and things will go on from there. Unlike the previous entry, the story will start off with Artyom since writing Khan is rather difficult to do since he's rather difficult to do.

How different will this… redux be?

What if Artyom got the "Enlightened" ending instead? I haven't seen many authors on SB and on FanFiction try that one out. It should be… interesting.

Off to the story.

* * *

Ever since he shot the target designator, Artyom was frustrated at what had happened. Of all of the things the Dark Ones were trying to ask of him, they wanted peace. There was a gut-wrenching feeling of regret and his silence ever since these creatures - homo novus, a name his step-father had once described about them - had done in the name of peace. How many lives died trying to get him to this point in life? Hunter, Bourbon, Pavel, Stephan, Boris, and many others - good people.

It was a tragedy in its own right, was fate trying to make a terrible sad joke on him?

Despite his thoughts, the stalker sat quietly in his seat with no weapon while the man who risked his Rangers and himself to help him deal with the threat. "Tell me boy, why did you shoot the designator?" The aged bearded man demanded. He had every right to be angry, Polis got into the matters that threatened the safety of the Metro and problem was one of them and he just blew his opportunity to destroy them. "Answer me, Artyom?!" The colonel slammed his hands on the desk.

Artyom shook in fright, he didn't know what to say. How could Polis understand something beyond their control? The Council didn't even believe him when he tried to convince them about the threat the Dark Ones possessed. The politicians told him they had to be responsible with their power, but the scientists believed he passed through a tunnel notorious for its delusional gas. He wanted to condemn them and openly call them cowards, but how could one understand when even he didn't want to believe the Dark Ones were real.

Memories of Exhibition flowed through his minds, the sight of the bravest men shattered in the medical wards and crying like children. It almost seemed like he failed to do something they were not able to do in the first place. Then he thought of his last memory of Hunter, a vision of a man he aspired to be, only to be fought off by Dark Ones.

Colonel Miller grabbed his attention once more and sat across from the stalker. "Young man, do you know what you did to the Metro? We now have a threat that is beyond our control and shooting that laser designator was our best chance at destroying the creatures. Think about the men who sacrificed their lives to get us this far." Then he sighed and glared at the stalker. "Artyom, you need to talk to me. The Council is considering on executing you for threatening the safety of the Metro. I know you didn't come all this way just to be told no."

Artyom was reluctant to speak, but he knew better than to remain silent any longer. "The Dark Ones, they spoke to me." He began. "At the last minute, they were trying for peace."

The colonel shook his head. "You were going to kill them off, of course they would try and cede for peace."

"There is a chance that may be true, colonel, but evidence says otherwise. Do you recall that awkward moment when you, Vladimir, and Uhlman saw me drop?"

He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "Yes, I recall that moment. What of it?"

"They were trying to call out to me." Artyom answered. "Apparently, I could understand them unlike the other humans they tried to contact."

An eyebrow was raised. "Really? Why didn't you come forth with this information, it could have helped us earlier?"

The young man lowered his head. "Would you have told your fellow soldiers that you heard voices in your head? It was bad enough I was ridiculed by the Council for claiming there are psychic creatures attacking Exhibition, I didn't want to embarrass myself any further."

"I see. That I can sympathize with." He answered. "Thankfully, the specimen found at the top of the Ostankino Tower should verify the threat the Council had dismissed. This should also get them to call off your execution since you have a connection with these creatures."

"What will happen now?" Artyom questioned. He had endured plenty of events in the Metro and knowing what to do might help him find purpose now that he was far from Exhibition.

"Considering that you survived your encounter with the Librarians, the Kshatriya would make good use at finding artifacts." The colonel answered.

The door swung open with a guardsman drawing his weapon. "Colonel Miller, Polis is under attack."

The Polis Ranger rose from his seat at the news presented to him. "Which direction and what kind of force are we up against?"

"I don't know," The guard replied. "All I know is that Petrovich and his men are holding off the attackers from one of the western tunnels."

"Thanks for alerting me." Miller was quick to press a button onto the speaker as his voice echoed throughout Polis Station. "This is an emergency lockdown. All civilians are to head to the nearest shelter in an orderly manner and all military personnel are to reinforce the western gate." When he was finished with the public emergency announcement, he glanced over to the stalker. "Artyom get your gear. We have a station to defend."

* * *

The last time Artyom had heard the sounds of war was when he was passing through the frontlines between the Reds and the Nazis. Thankfully, he bypassed such route through an underground passage that one of the supposed deserters talked about. It was a good thing that he saved the deserter for such information. Unlike that time, he was going to participate in the fighting.

He sat quietly in his seat while he inspected his Kalash. It's former owner was supposed to hand it to him once he got him to his destination. However, the deal would never be completed since he was captured and killed by bandits. Now it was in the hands of a new owner with attachments he bought from Kuznetsky Most.

As he attached his knife onto the barrel to become a bayonet, the stalker heard the great doors open with the volume of gunfire increasing. Machine guns, rocket grenades, and the screams of commands to hold the line. The discipline of the Polis Rangers was unmatched by the rest of the Metro as the trolley arrived at its destination.

Colonel Miller jumped out of his seat and charged his weapon. "Quickly, to the defenses!"

When Artyom stepped down from the trolley, he saw dozens upon dozens of Polis Rangers converging on the defenses consisting of metal sheets and sandbags. The stationary defenses fired away from their bunkers as the timed-grenades flew towards the direction the defenders directed towards the darkness.

Aside the distraction from the gunfire, the young man saw torches of armored men raising their shields as they made their way towards the protectors of the Metro. Despite their appearance, they didn't have the fear of the Librarians nor the vicious intent of the Nosalises. They tried to advance towards the defensive line, only to be killed by the constant gunfire.

The colonel stood behind his men, directing them to secure the flanks. "Snipers on the flanks, heavy troopers at the center!" Miller shouted to the top of his lungs.

Artyom joined the Polis Rangers, blending in their ranks with his unmarked armor. He could turn on his flashlight and blind his enemies, but he enjoyed his night vision goggles whenever he had the opportunity. After he lowered his goggles and saw the tunnel through vision of green, he aimed down his sights and saw the hundreds of people marching towards Polis with their shields raised. Despite their numbers, he witnessed the bullets penetrate their ranks as the pile of dead began to rise.

He almost pitied them, but these people were directly assaulting the Metro's center of civilization. Whoever they were, there was a punishment awaiting for them for such a deed. As he aimed down the sights of his assault rifle and pulled the trigger. The men in the front ranks were marked for death as he saw their numbers dwindle faster than he anticipated.

To his surprise, the unknown enemy began to fall back with their shield wall stepping away from the ground gained in their assault. Then his goggles saw tall muscular figures charging forth with blunt weapons in hand. Others didn't even resemble anything human, were they mutants? Monstrous growls screamed towards the defenders as they faced the guns head on.

Then there was a sight he didn't expect to see. Three heavily armored individuals stepped forth with their gatling guns in hand. Their barrels spun and fired a hail storm of death towards the invaders. These strange-looking individuals succumbed to the firepower while those behind the shield wall had performed a retreat with these strangers to shield them away from the death the Rangers brought.

When the surviving stragglers were gunned to the last, Artyom raised his night vision goggles as the big Polis lights flashed open to life. There were no words to describe the carnage that was presented to him, but perhaps one - death. Despite the sight, the Polis Rangers cheered at their victory at repelling their invaders. "Yeah, you don't fuck with Rangers!"

Colonel Miller stood beside the young man as he lowered his advanced Kalash. "That was a strange event. They didn't even shoot back at us."

Curious about this development, Artyom asked. "Sir, what are you saying?"

"There is something off about these guys and I don't like it one bit." He answered. "The Council will have to check this out, no one in the Metro has the guts to directly attack Polis without risking their political standing. There is something wrong about these guys."

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this beginning chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Kill it

After the attack on Polis, the news had reached Polis and the rest of the various factions in the Metro. While they would take time taking in the information, he also took in the opportunity to petition the Council not to go after Artyom. It was something he was relieved to know. Ever since his journey from Exhibition, it almost felt like all of the odds were against him, including the Council. Despite this, Colonel Miller was his staunch defender in a legal battle against those who made decisions that affected the whole of the Metro. He was happy to know the Council wasn't going to execute him for what he did, but his actions in allowing the Dark Ones to live did not go unnoticed. Because of his connection with these mutants, he would have to serve in the Polis Rangers… permanently.

As the young man donned the armor and the uniform of the Polis Rangers, he recollected his thoughts and recalled his last moment with Khan. His words foretelling his would-be future before going into D6 with Colonel Miller and his men. " _Keeping quiet? You are turning into a Ranger. Take a close look at the road you follow, Artyom. And be aware at how it might end."_ Till this day, Artyom could not forget that moment.

When he finished preparing his gear, an old familiar face stepped into the locker room as he raised his visor. "Good morning, Artyom. What do you think of the Council's ruling?" He wondered.

Artyom strapped on his helmet as he attached his night vision goggles on. "Honestly, I'm happy that I'm not executed by the Council." The stalker said in reply. "Although I have to serve as their Dark One translator, it's not as bad as you think."

"Really? I thought you would be terrified by the thought of having scary mutants taking control of your mind and go all Skynet on humanity?"

He glanced over to the veteran Ranger. "What is a Skynet, Uhlman?"

The man sighed and lowered his head. "I must be old if no one gets that reference. Are you still worried about the Dark Ones using you to threatening the rest of humanity?"

"Yes, but they won't."

"How can you be so sure?" Uhlman wondered.

"The Dark Ones were trying to contact me throughout my entire journey to Polis." Artyom answered. "One on travel with another stalker, they saved us from getting killed by whatever lured us into that part of the tunnels."

"You were traveling with another stalker? What happened to him?"

"He was killed at Dry Station by the bandits when I tried to rescue him. Then that was when Khan found me."

"Well, we better stop standing around." Uhlman stated. "Miller wants us to join him and scout the western tunnels."

"Is it because of the invaders from yesterday?"

"Yes. The Council is worried about a second attack so we're scouting them out while the Council tries to get the Reds, Nazis, and even Hanza together." Then the Polis Ranger lowered his visor. "Don't forget your rebreather. You'll need it."

Once they were ready, the duo left the locker room, only to find themselves in the station's armory. Ever since the news of the Red Line's annexation of Kuznetsky Most, some of the weaponsmiths had secretly traveled to Polis for safety in exchange of their services and goods. It had been awhile since Artyom was there, but he hoped that Andrew the Blacksmith had survived the inspections that station endured.

"Rumor has it that the weaponsmiths from Kuznetsky Most a new type of ammunition, can't you believe that?" Uhlman commented. "It's been a long time since I've seen guns of different calibers since the bombs fell."

Curious, Artyom began to ask. "What was so special about it?" He wondered.

"Simple, it's cheap. Rumor goes that some of the gunsmiths are suggesting on reintroducing an old weapon made by Russia a long time ago. It's cheap, reliable, and it might replace the Bastard gun if they continue down that line." When the duo came across a weapon panel guarded by its merchant, both men could not believe their eyes.

Some weapons were makeshift, but the good kind were always the pre-war weapons. They were just that reliable in the tunnels. Thankfully, some weaponsmiths could reproduce the weapon from parts or some remains from the same weapon.

"Hey, what do you got there?"

The weapon merchant looked up at him from sitting upon his stack of crates with a smile. "Do you see something Ranger?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's that gun there." Uhlman pointed towards the weapon beside his knee.

"This my friend is what is going to replace the Bastard gun. It's cheap, reliable, and doesn't have those shitty features. Not to mention, it can also come with a drum mag."

"How much for it?" He wondered.

"Five hundred bullets." The merchant answered.

Now that was a surprise. Artyom had seen weapons cost about two hundred bullets, but _five hundred?_ Not only was that too much for any stalker or soldier in the Metro, but one had to be wealthy in order to get their hands on it. Uhlman deserved to be shocked as well. "Five hundred?! What hell is going on in your store?"

The man spat at the ground and cleared his throat. "Ever since I heard that the Rangers found D6, the boys in the armory are looking to duplicate the weapon, but we need bullets to purchase the materials. Rather than withhold this from any potential customers, my fellow merchants and I have decided to sell a stock of these weapons at a high price for a limited time."

"That price, it's rather steep, don't you think?"

"Until we get start pumping these daddies out, that is the price the merchants have settled on. Hell, that's not counting the ammunition. You'll have to pay an extra hundred for the ammo."

"Damn, I was hoping I could get one. With a wage I'm getting right now, I don't think I'll live to have one." Uhlman said, jokingly. "So much for that."

When his companion left, Artyom remained with the merchant as he thought about his weapons. At the moment, he was considering on taking another weapon. Three was good enough for any stalker, but he was in the Polis Rangers and such organization had been dealing with creatures and threats far beyond any normal person. It might weigh him down in the long run, but the thought of such firepower was irresistible. "Young man, are you going to buy?" The merchant questioned.

The Ranger nodded his head and reached for his pockets. "Here, I will have a go at it."

After the transaction was complete, the merchant passed the weapon to him along with three additional drum mags. "Thank you, I should remind you that the ammo is expensive than a whore in Venice. Try to be conservative with this fucker, it eats bullets like my wife."

* * *

Ever since the Gate was opened, whatever remaining leadership that was carried by the lords and kings of the Allied Armies had died at Alnus Hill. Only the Gods knew what would happen afterwards. Worst of all, one of the few lords stumbled upon another Gate on his way towards Italica had considered on invading the otherworlders and surprise them. Sadly, he never returned from joining his men in combat.

Those in his army, particularly the Imperial mercenaries and the non-human auxiliaries had deserted for their homes. The rest who remained near this gate had joined up with the deserters of those who fled Alnus Hill with their lives with only a few remaining men to 'guard' this second Gate. Some believed it was their duty to warn the rest of the continent about this otherworldly power while others stayed with them because they wanted a quick death. Nothing on the battlefield had prepared anyone of this, even the veterans were shocked at how _efficient_ their foes were. At best they were to hold the line for the deserters to flee, but the worst was to become the meatshields.

Thirty men huddled around their campfires as they ate and drank. Some even celebrated at the mere simple fact that they lived through it all. Proclus sipped his wine, savoring its taste after what he saw at Alnus. He was rather lucky that he was part of the last wave of men who moved joined his king's assault on the enemy. Once news came about his king's death, he followed his lord on his way home, but he was gone as well.

How could he return home with no loot to bring from war? The enemy brought death to those who came into their territory. The men - no demons - killed many in those caves when his lord led the charge into battle. The terror the enemy wrought had made the lord's army disband into nothing more than bandits. At the very least, he had the honor of not joining those sons of harpies.

Proclus heard low whispers coming behind his back. When he turned around, he looked at the tunnel filled with nothing, but darkness. It irked him that these whispers were coming from the direction of this tunnel, the very place that the lord's army tried to invade. His hand reached for his sword, fearful of any possible trespassers.

To his surprise, he wasn't the only one hearing the whispers. "Does anyone hear that?" The once cheerful tone of the camp fell quiet as the volume grew louder.

"Yes." Proclus replied. "Something is coming get ready!" He shouted as he rose from his campfire and drew his longsword from its sheathe. The small group created a formation as they readied themselves for combat.

The whispers grew from noticeable to irritating with the voices continuing in noise. Yet, Proclus was shaking. Many battles in his life had not prepared him for this. When the voices reached their climax making it intolerable to their ears, it suddenly became quiet.

"What in Emroy's name was that?" One soldier questioned.

It was soon answered when a lone figure stepped out from the Gate. "Many apologies, warriors. I hope you are not frozen to the bone." The stranger said with an eccentric tone.

Proclus tightened his grip on his sword's handle and glared at him. "Who are you?"

The old man smiled and chuckled at his words. "Worry not about who I am." The stranger answered. "However, you must leave if you wish to live."

"Are you threatening us? You are just a lone man with no one to help you."

"I am not threatening you, I'm warning you about the tunnel you believe is full of riches." Then he stepped closer as everyone in the group directed their blade towards him. "You will die if you remain here, it is better to leave than die here."

"If there is something coming, we can take them."

The stranger shook his head. "That is what your lord believed when he charged straight into the fortress of Polis."

 _Polis_. Was that the name of these people? "You know much about these people, what weaknesses could you tell us?"

"None, for they have survived the end of the world. You are a mere ant in their eyes. Believe me when I say this, it is better to leave."

"What can we do?" One men-at-arms wondered.

"What did you do before?" The lone man questioned.

"I-I was a farmer."

"Then work the land, you'll live longer."

Proclus stepped forward to confront the man personally. "Why are you doing this for us?"

"Believe me, there are some things your people are not prepared to handle." Out from the Gate, a loud bestial roar of many echoed from the darkness. "Go, I will hold them off." The stranger turned his back on him and faced the Gate as he drew his weapon.

"What is coming?"

"Monsters. Now go and never come back." The roar grew louder as the stranger walked towards the Gate. "Casto noi lapide asterium manto, alaum raum om." Suddenly, shadows appeared beside the man as they entered the realm of darkness.

* * *

Silence fell upon the assault train as a searchlight lit the tracks. Artyom looked down the scope of his Kalash, joining Uhlman in keeping an eye on any possible threats. Thankfully, a machine gun was mounted on the train as Colonel Miller addressed the issue. "At the moment, learning about _who_ attacked Polis is our top priority and the Council is demanding that we bring someone's head for this." He began. "Since the other groups in the Metro don't use swords and shields, the Council believes we're up against a possible feral group that has succumbed to animal instincts outside of the Metro."

Then Uhlman began to question another detail the colonel failed to mention. "Colonel, what about the creatures that accompanied the unknown hostiles? Did someone shit radiation on them?"

"Enough joking, Uhlman, you know better. However, that is a good question. One of our scientists, Brahmin, informed us that they _lack_ the kind of radiation most mutants usually have. He speculates that the enemy might have discovered some possible pre-war experiment."

"Shit." One of the Polis Rangers driving the train swore.

"Watch your language, soldier!"

"Sorry sir, but the tracks are missing and there is this archway in the way."

The colonel rose from his seat and began to accompany the driver. "What the hell are you talking about?"

When Artyom glanced over to the front of the train, the sight presented to him was beyond something he had expected. Most structures in the Metro showed signs of deterioration due to the lack of maintenance for twenty years, but this archway structure was clean for the naked eye. The details of the structure had crystals as decorations while it contained nothing, but darkness.

"I've seen many things in my life, but this tops it off." Miller commented. "Uhlman, Artyom, dismount. We're going to see where those fuckers are located."

Doing as he was told, Artyom stepped off the train as Uhlman led the way. "Come Artyom, we have another adventure to enjoy. Let's not disappoint our marshal and commander."

Then the colonel walked passed him with a chuckle. "You better control that mouth of yours or I'll make you clean your teeth with the floor."

"I wouldn't mind that since I used my toothbrush." He said jokingly. "Well, I forgot my toothpaste."

As they continued walking through the darkness, the trio turned on their flashlights as they began to make their way towards the unknown destination.

Although the young man didn't want to admit it, Artyom was reminded of the first time he saw the ghosts with Khan. Somehow, he felt that the enemy was bringing something strange to the only world he knew. Whoever had the will to attack Polis was going to meet the wrath of the Rangers, one way or another.

Then they saw a light on the other end of the tunnel. "Masks on." Colonel Miller commented. "We might be bypassing the surface."

Time passed as the bright light on the other end of the tunnel getting closer. Artyom didn't want to admit it, but he hoped that if the soldiers came in hundreds there was a possibility that the surface was not filled with poisonous air. The odds of that happening were rare, but it was never bad not to think about it too much.

When the trio had finally had reached the end, the light was shined before his eyes as Artyom's visor shielded his eyes. As the young man walked to the end, his boots noted the change of the ground. Days of being on the surface had taught him that the ground of the Dead City and the tunnels of the Metro were drastically different. However, there was a breeze unlike any other flowing into his face. Normally, he would try to keep his face covered as much as he could, but the wind did not bring its irritating toxins. Instead, there was feeling of being _purified_.

The Rangers stepped out of the darkness and into the light with Colonel Miller raising his weapons. "Stay calm and secure the area. They might be waiting for us."

Uhlman scoffed at the prospect. "I wonder why they'll want to wait and see when they could have started earlier. Colonel, I think you scared them away." He followed it off with a chuckle.

"Ha, perhaps I did."

Artyom looked slowly stepped around noticed the area around the archway where he and his fellow Rangers came from. The design was just the same as the entrance, but as he went to his surroundings he saw tents left untouched by the wild. "Sir, I think we're in the enemy's camp." He pointed his finger towards it. "Look."

"Alright Artyom, start searching the tents for any survivors and see who the fuck decided to attack Polis."

Following his officer's orders, the young Ranger stepped into the tent, only to be horrified by what he saw. There were dead men in their beds, hands on their wounds while the insects took advantage of their long-gone hosts. Flies swarmed the bodies and if he couldn't smell the stench, his eyes could feel it. Was these the people that he and Polis fired upon?

Then a pair of footsteps followed after him. "Artyom, how are you - woah. You don't see that everyday." Uhlman commented. "Miller, I think you should see this."

"What the hell is it now?" When the older man entered the tent, he fell silent for a moment and walked past the men. "Holy shit, not everyday do you see something like this. The Council wouldn't believe me if I told them that we were fighting knights in armor from some fantasy world like Lord of the Rings."

A strange cry from an unknown beast had whined outside of the tent.

"Uhlman, did you hear what I just hear?" The colonel questioned.

The joker froze in place, but turned his head towards his superior. "Yes sir. I think… I think that's a horse."

A horse? Was it some kind of strange mutated animal? "What's a horse?" Artyom wondered.

"I'll explain to you later, but we should check out what's outside and see if it is a horse."

Miller and Uhlman stormed the world outside as Artyom followed after them, only to see his friends draw their weapons on a lone driver sitting on his cart. Unlike many people in the Metro, this man was dressed in some strange baggy clothes with a mere chestplate strapped to his body. When he tried to speak, the veteran Rangers stepped forth and shouted at him.

"Alright, step off the cart!" Colonel Miller ordered.

The man's faced was filled with fear as he looked around. Whatever Miller did to him, god would only know, but the driver ran towards the front of the cart with strange animals strapped to the transportation. As he tried to flee to flee, Miller pulled the trigger. To Artyom's surprise the man was shot in the leg, instead of the head.

"Artyom bring this guy to Polis while Uhlman and I start searching through the camp. Inform Petrovich that we need more Rangers here if possible."

"Yes sir." Artyom answered before he made his way towards the man who rode in with the strange creatures. From the lessons he learned from Bourbon, creatures exposed to radiation had drastically changed an animal's body. Yet, these 'horses' seemed no different than the pigs brought into the tunnels.

When the Polis Ranger came over the prisoner, he saw the fear in his eye while he tried to raise his hands to reject the idea of becoming one, but its not like he much of a choice. Artyom smacked the butt of his Kalash at the man, knocking the man out. Whatever had happened before in his life, this place was becoming far more stranger than he could truly expected.

* * *

Author's Note: Guess the weapon Artyom had just bought.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Is the Night

When the news had reached Polis and the Council, orders came down to solidify their position on the other side of the Gate. It had been apparent that the breathable surface of this strange new world was now a valuable resource in the Metro, but would make Polis Station and the Order a potential target for the Red Line and the Fourth Reich. Of course, they had the numbers to drown the Polis Rangers in their own blood if they were willing to risk their own political reputation with the rest of the stations. Despite these fears, Artyom didn't mind it. Here he was, feeling the wind blow against his face without any poisonous air or a concentration of radiation.

The young Ranger looked up at the moon above, seeing its light shine down upon the Polis Guards protecting the western entrance. The position consisted nothing more than metal sheets placed beside sandbags with heavy machine guns swinging from one side of their limited cone of fire to another. Although the typical soldier of their home guard would litter the place with flashlights, the Spartan Order had sophisticated methods that were tried and true. Almost everyone at their stations had their night vision goggles active. As for the others, their night vision scopes compensated for their lack of goggles.

The abandoned tents found in the area had returned to becoming homes to their occupants. Colonel Miller oversaw the defenses while Uhlman cracked a joke every so often to keep the guards relaxed despite the colonel's discouragement.

Artyom sat in his chair, polishing his Kalash nicknamed - Bourbon, a tribute for the man who promised him this weapon. His companion would have been alive had he been quick to his defense, but the bandit already had his gun at the ready. Feelings of regret came over him as memories of those he failed earlier. The two Rangers who died trying to enter D6 and the independent station that fell to the numbers of the mutants overrunning their defenses. He wished the best would have happened to them and the loss of life could have been avoided if he stayed vigilant and strong.

Out from the command tent, Uhlman joined him as he laughed. "Oh boy, I did it now."

Even when the world had ended, humanity still found ways to find humor at the worst moments. "What punishment did Miller bring to his 'favorite' soldier?" Artyom asked, curious about his fellow Ranger's fate.

"Simple, I have been chosen for recon duty once again to defend against the invaders who dare threaten the Metro." Uhlman replied sarcastically. "Turns out that making a joke that his daughter is a rabbit is one way to get on his bad side."

"He has a daughter?" Miller never mentioned her.

"Yeah, I can see why. Who would want to approach the colonel's baby girl without an assault shotgun to the face? You'd have to have a lot of courage to even try and that's not counting Miller's approval."

"Why? Are you somehow interested in her for some reason?"

"Not really? I don't see myself capable of being an in-law to Miller without pissing him off every time he sees me." Then he laughed. "However, I can see you getting in Miller's good graces."

Him? Uhlman had to be wrong. After what he had done for the past few days, the colonel didn't seem likely to believe him. "Uhlman, I highly doubt it. I didn't kill the Dark Ones when we had the chance to kill them. I don't think Miller wants to risk that."

"I'm sure you didn't hear the news, but the situation at Exhibition seems to be going back to normal."

"That is good news." Never had Artyom had been relieved to hear that. "Exhibition was going to break after what they were going through."

"I thought it would be nice for you. I just hope those Dark Ones you keep mentioning don't bite us in the ass later on."

"If anything weird happens, I'll be the first to tell you."

"I don't know, do they control your mind?" Uhlman questioned.

"That dead Dark One at Ostankino Tower tried and it didn't go too well for him."

"Brahmin is taking a look at the body, but he states someone put a couple of revolver rounds in it. I didn't expect it would be you of all people."

"I'm full of surprises." Artyom replied. "After all, I did survive the Moscow State Library."

The Ranger nodded his head in acknowledgement of such a feat with a chuckle. "Point made."

Despite the mood of the camp, a familiar feeling entered his mind, the very same that he had at Ostankino Tower and on his way to Cursed Station. There were a couple of possibilities that Artyom reasoned thanks to his previous experience. Either there was a strange event occurring or the Dark Ones were nearby.

His deduction came to a close when a whisper confirmed his fears. " _Danger is close… people need help… chose to save or stay…"_ After his peace with the Dark Ones, an action had to be made.

The young tapped Uhlman by the shoulder, catching his attention. "Artyom, what's up?"

He had told the colonel that he could understand the Dark Ones, it was time he made use of his connection. "The Dark Ones just contacted me. They say there are people nearby."

"How do you know they're not lying?"

"I know." Artyom stated in a firm tone. "The Dark Ones know how to deceive, but they're terrible liars."

"If I end up dead because you're too trusting of these things, I'll haunt your ass for eternity."

"What is worst than a real ghost? An Uhlman cracking up bad jokes every time." Soon, the duo made their way towards the colonel's tent.

* * *

Captain Severus Adranos and his cavalry were ordered by their commander to raid for any caravans or travelers attempting to bypass Italica due to the siege. They would pay for their ignorance through their loot and their women. He had expected the campaign to go well for his men, but the dead lords on some hill would not do. Although resorting to pillaging was looked down by many other mercenary groups, it was also a sign that the company was suffering financial problems from their employer.

With his employer dead, the best way to pay for such inconvenience was to search for something equally valuable for his time and gold spent in some far distant land. Severus hoped that once he had enough, he would bring his company and depart from these lands lest he risk the wrath of the Imperial Armies of Sadera.

The captain's eyes scanned from a ridge overlooking a small road that was the closest to the route to the capital. He had ordered many slaves to remove the corpses and signs of ambush to keep his targets unaware of the danger they found themselves in. On a night such as this, the mercenary captain saw humble villagers carrying torches and riding their carts unaware of the siege that had taken place a few miles out. Whatever valuables they had, he would see to it coming into his hands. If they didn't have any valuables, there better be women to compensate for their 'safe passage' around Italica.

Severus tightened his reigns and glanced over his shoulder, only to see his men encamped away from the ridge. His aide-de-camp was beside him with his horse stomping at the ground. "Gaius, alert the men. We have a caravan passing under our watchful eye and they must pay the toll."

The silent rider shook his head and rode off to the rest of the camp with haste. There was a quota to be filled and the Shadowswords would enforce it.

A great commotion could be heard around the camp, but the men were quick on their feet and began to ride out of the camp with a force of fifty strong. About two dozen would be enough to keep the camp from being overtaken by the slaves.

When the force was assembled, the captain met with his lieutenants to maximize the profits. "Gaius send your men into the depression on the right flank. Should the caravan attempt to flee, cut them off from the rear and strike down those who attempt to break the encirclement. Lucius, your men are to secure the forest on my left flank. If they do move into the forest for protection, kill them."

"Yes sir." The two lieutenants said as they broke their respective numbers away from his main force.

If the peasants had numbers they had skill and quality of arms. At best they'll use their carts in a defensive formation to keep the cavalry out, but peasants were not known for such tactics unless they had a veteran from the men-at-arms. Thankfully, the main army of renegades and ex-soldiers could be requested to dispatch this rabble should anything get out of hand.

Severus grabbed his reins and descended off the ridge as their prey stepped into the den of the jackals.

* * *

The twelve-man Ranger group kept radio silence throughout their travel out of the forest as they followed after Artyom. Although the colonel was against the idea of recklessly following the Dark Ones, the mere fact that there were people in this world made the young man wonder. How could someone live so long in ignorance when everything had gone to hell.

The Ranger jogged after the Dark Ones, whose shadows left their marks as they descended occasionally glanced back after him. They were trying to lead him somewhere and whoever was in danger needed their help. While he jogged through the forest, he had to contend with the sheer amount of weight his submachine gun brought on his person.

When he finally caught up with one of the Dark Ones, he saw the creature turn around and point ahead. " _Threat before you."_ It said before disappearing.

A quick rustle from behind his back was enough for the Ranger to turn, but he saw Colonel Miller and the others catch up. "Artyom, it better be good. You might be wasting my time."

Artyom shook his head. "No sir, I think the Dark Ones wouldn't do anything without reason." He said. Then he glanced over to last place the Dark One had pointed to. Underneath the moonlight, shadows of men riding upon strange creatures had preyed upon carriages of people screaming for their lives. The sight of men being cut down, children being cuffed, and women dragged from their people was disturbing.

"Rangers, get ready. I think we might have stumbled upon something bad." Colonel Miller stated. "Break radio silence, things might get hot."

The Polis Rangers raised their weapons as they slowly stepped forward and brushed aside the bushes while observing the situation at hand. "Do you guys see what I'm seeing?" Uhlman commented. "They're riding horses."

"Shit, you're right." Another replied. "I haven't seen a horse in a long time."

"What the fuck are they doing?" Miller commented. "They're killing people for no goddamn reason.."

Artyom readied his Kalash. "Sir, orders?"

"They got numbers and we don't have the manpower to hold everyone off. I don't think we can help those people without getting ourselves killed. I hate to say it, but we have to sit this one out."

He wanted to break orders and help those people, but he could also understand Miller's hesitation. To lose a Polis Ranger for such people made him wonder, but his instinct to help those poor souls trying to fend for their lives as the brutes tore them apart with their numbers. "Could we pick them off from a distance?" It was of course an obvious suggestion when a potential enemy consisted of people riding on creatures and killing their victims with very large knives.

"I got an idea, we use the trees for cover and create a killzone into the forest." The colonel stated. "Everyone, find a tree and climb it." Then he glanced over to the young Ranger. "Artyom, you are going to draw them into the forest, but run your ass off when that happens."

"Yes sir." Artyom acknowledged.

"Rangers, get moving!" Eleven of the twelve soldiers dispersed in search of their own tree before climbing up the bark with their bare fingers.

Alone and given the freedom to conduct a rescue, the lone Ranger readied his Kalash and walked up in the open field with his flashlight on. With the speed those creatures gave to their riders, he had to be quick and efficient in rescuing the survivors as best as he could. Although Artyom was giving his position away, those fires on the carriages would have made it hard for him to see with his night vision goggles.

A battle cry from the right flank had caught his attention as a rider screamed out to him. The armored rider rode his mount towards him with a long weapon directed towards him. In quick succession, Artyom raised the sights of his Kalash and needed to pull the trigger for only a moment. Only one bullet fired as the silencer lowered the sound of his weapon. Through his scope, the rider's head pulled him back off his saddle. Despite the creature cooperating with its now-dead owner, it slowed down and walked away.

Artyom watched the creature for a moment, but was caught by sounds of a woman screaming. He continued forth and made his way towards the mess of carriages that were littered across the open field. As he made his way closer, he noticed they were going in a single direction with slight deviations. Then he stumbled upon the bodies of a few who littered the ground. The screaming grew louder as the young man followed the origins of the sound while avoiding few of the burning carriages and wagons.

When he arrived, he grew horrified at the sight of a woman screaming as she held up a man in her arms. Yet, the person's body remained lifeless with blood stained on his strange clothes. However, the woman was not the only one there as many other people huddled together in fear of the riders circling them like nosalises closing for the kill.

One of the riders rode out of the circle and dismounted from the creature before stepping forth with his long knife. He spoke to the huddled mass in a language far from the one Artyom had ever heard of, but it was clear he was confronting them.

Then someone from amongst the prisoners walked up and feel to his knees with his hands put together and before the man. The tone of his voice pleading with the warrior confronting him.

It seemed like he couldn't meet his demands as he lowered his head before the warrior.

A strange feeling fell over him as he noticed something about the people and the riders. They were all looking at him as his flashlight shined over them. Shit, he forgot to turn his flashlight off.

The man confronting the people drew his blade towards him and shouted for the other riders. It was clear he was the man in charge, but now he was spotted. Few of the riders dispersed from encircling their prey and made their way after the lone Ranger.

Artyom ran back as he saw the riders easily going past the broken down carriages and wagons. Despite being heavily outnumbered and being chased by those faster than him, Artyom learned one thing in life in the Metro - fight like hell.

He turned around and planted a claymore in the direction where one of the riders followed directly after him. The man laughed with his spear drawn, but his life ended before his very eyes with a momentary beep. The explosion flashed before his very eyes and the creature he rode to battle with.

The Ranger heard one of the horses whine from his left flank, only to see two riders turning around the corner with their blades at the ready. Without hesitation, Artyom dispatched the two riders with a few bursts from his assault rifle before continuing to draw the riders away from the main strength of their numbers.

A projectile flew past his head, almost similar to the bolts he used in the Hellsings, but as he turned his head there was a rider coming after him as he pulled a string from a strangely-shaped weapon.

Artyom tossed his curiosity aside as he gunned down the horse with ease and watched as the rider flew off his horse and landed head-first into the ground. Before he had the opportunity to reach for his weapon, a quick trigger finger forced him to rest in the dirt road permanently. Then he heard the sound of thunderous movement come from the main group. Apparently, they found him to be more of a threat than those people they were harming.

The young man slipped his Kalash onto his back as he pulled out a weapon he chose a long time ago. It was a weapon designed for this very purpose. The Abzats - when you absolutely need to kill everything in sight. He readied the weapon and pointed the barrel in the direction of the riders, they were going to experience hell in a form of a shotgun cannon.

When the group of riders were in sufficient range of the weapon, Artyom pulled the trigger and watched a single blast of a shotgun shell tear a rider apart. Then he repeatedly tapped the trigger as his enemies succumbed to the firepower they faced. At best, the young man had to worry about the ammo, but the worst was the weapon jamming because it spewed out too many shells.

After the Abzats shot its final shell in the ammo box, the bodies had piled themselves onto one-another as the wounded moaned and cried. He quickly placed a fresh box in his heavy assault shotgun and made his way towards the civilians trapped by those who also tried to kill him. Based on the numbers of the enemy, Artyom deduced he killed a good portion of the men sent to kill him while the others were probably worried about keeping the civilians in check.

Artyom switched to his assault rifle once more and found their leader ready for him… with the innocent woman's neck pressed against his blade. No, he had decided to play dirty against him. There had to be other ways to eliminate them and keep them from hurting the others. Yet, there was still help from the very creatures he desired to destroy. " _He is here… they will suffer…"_

The people who had taken these civilians as captives now found themselves subject to a power the Polis Ranger had seen before. Artyom had seen it at first hand and he knew what kind of power the Dark Ones were capable of. Those warriors who harmed the civilians were already dead men. He watched as the appearance of the Dark Ones terrified the captive people while bringing terror to the men who made them captives in the first place.

Bodies fell, not to the weapons that brought physical harm, but to the psychic influence that destroyed their minds. These warriors fell without question before they writhed on the ground, crying in their language like children. Then the creatures of the new world had disappeared, leaving only Artyom to remain amongst the dozens who were subject to harm.

With the threat eliminated, there was only one thing to do. The Polis Ranger activated his radio and called for his fellow brothers-in-arms. "Colonel Miller, the Dark Ones have eliminated the threat." Artyom reported to his superior. "It's clear for us."

He could hear the colonel's voice on the other side. "Well done, lad. I want a head count of how many people we're looking at."

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: If not us

A week had passed since the Rangers took in the refugees. The small little outpost, an extension of a neutral faction on the other side of the Gate, had now transformed into a village. There was a consensus to bring the civilians into the city-state itself, but the Council wouldn't allow it. Unless the refugees were capable of being useful in the caste society of Polis Station, they would have to remain outside. Yet, the main concerns the medical members raised was the possible exchange of unknown and dangerous diseases. Although there was desire to do more, being under the care of the Polis Rangers would be enough to rid them of the dangers of others.

Artyom returned to the camp on his horse following after the men bringing back clothes, belongings, and valuables from their carts stuck in the mud. Thoughts about the previous days came to mind and the concern Colonel Miller had about his encounter with those soldiers. Ever since the thought of being runned down by horsemen was brought up, the commanding officer changed up how patrols and missions were to be conducted in this world. Anyone stationed at this camp would have to undergo horsemanship.

Although the young man didn't know much about it aside from riding such beasts, he had to endure the training… under Uhlman's guidance. Apparently he was used to ride horses before the bombs fell and came from group of people whose culture consisted of riding horses. Sukhoi never actually spoke about it when he was a boy, but perhaps he didn't want to tell a boy foolish lies of sights he'll never see.

The perimeter of the camp consisted of posts and wires planted throughout surrounding area. It also had an addition of cans attached to them as a warning signal for the defenders. Upon bypassing them and entering the camp, three Polis Guards were at their post nodding their heads to him. "It's good to see you back, Artyom." One of the men stated as he rested his arms on the heavy machine gun. "Any trouble?"

The young man shook his head. "Good, I prefer nothing comes at us." The guard stated before ignoring the Ranger and the salvagers entering the camp.

Uhlman's voice was immediately recognized by the mounted Polis Ranger as he made his way over to him. "You're back in one piece. How did the horse riding go?" The veteran said as he stopped the horse and took the reigns. "I was afraid you would lose your lunch out there?"

Confused by the phrase, he began to ask. "Lose my lunch? Was I supposed to bring food out there with me?"

"It's -nevermind about that- I thought you would have puked along the way." He stated. "Mind telling me how it went?"

Taking his helmet off, Artyom relaxed his shoulders thanks to the friendly environment between the refugees and the soldiers of Polis. "Honestly, it's relieving to not have to walk everywhere when you can ride these horses instead."

Then he warned him. "Don't be optimistic about it. You still have much to learn, but more practice riding the horse will help. At some point, I might have to teach you when to ride like the wind in case you need to escape." Uhlman's hand rubbed the horse's head between the eyes. "Now let's get some lunch. Those people made some sort of stew. I don't know what's in it, but it smells good." He lifted his head and sniffed the air before Artyom caught the scent of the aroma coming from the cooks. "Opa, that's smells good."

As the Ranger dismounted the beast, noted two people walking up to him. One of them was clearly a Polis Guard, but the other was a woman. It was someone he recognized from the very night he found those people. "Good afternoon, sir." The guardsman began. "How was the patrol?"

Artyom gave him a slight nod. "Nothing much, which is good thing for me since I don't know how to ride a horse aside from how to steer it while it's walking." Then he glanced over to the woman who lowered her head in his presence.

"Apparently the horse used to belong to her and her husband." He answered.

"How do you understand her?"

"I don't, but Polis had brought a few people from the Arbat Confederation to translate everything. We've only translated a few words in, but it should help break the language barrier."

"Why are you here then?"

"She's helping with the translation. Right now she's taking a break before I show her my watch."

The young woman reached for her neck, only to take off a small silver necklace. She presented the object to him, but Artom couldn't understand why. The stranger gestured for him to take the necklace as he was about to reach for it. Then it triggered an odd memory from before, too similar to this one.

"Looks like she wants you to take it."

He had seen it before, a token of gratitude of those he saved. Unlike his home, this place wasn't his world. Artyom reached towards her hand and folded her fingers to keep the necklace in a grip. There was no need to accept such tokens, for he was no longer a stalker, but a Polis Ranger of the Spartan Order. She had already lost the man she cared for to those men, but taking advantage of her destitution was too far. Simple reasoning came to mind when he truly thought about it, unlike the token of appreciation that he'd received before, that necklace had no value for it was not a cartridge full of military grade rounds. "Could you take this to where they usually belong?"

"It's called a stable." The Polis Guardsman stated. "Didn't Uhlman tell you?"

"I forgot what it was called." It was a simple failing on his part.

"Ladna, I'll let the girl take care of it. You go get a meal."

After departing from the two, Artyom made his way towards the food tent as he bypassed makeshift tents and small huts full of refugees. Some would glance at him with a smile, others with a simple look, but there would be that occasional unfriendly stare. He couldn't blame some of their reactions, they were strange people who were curious about them.

Yesterday, a group of men tried to force their way into the gate and attempt to get to Polis. Some got loose and tried to make a run into the tunnels. Of course, the reply that forced their hands was being gunned down. Such event discouraged the many disparate few who had nothing to do.

Once he arrived at the tent, he found small blankets on the ground with Rangers, Polis Guards, and refugees sitting and eating. His eyes were taken away when he saw Uhlman in line as he waved his hand for his attention. "Artyom, over here! I've saved a spot for you in line."

He quickly accompanied the man as the Polis soldiers said their hellos or nodding their heads towards him. The refugees in line grew confused at his presence, but the new blood paid little attention to them since they wouldn't understand. The man in front of Uhlman stepped out of line with a bowl in one hand along with a strange object on a platter. "What is he carrying?"

The older Ranger chuckled. "Who would have thought I would have to explain this." He said to himself. "That's called bread, we used to have it back before the nuclear bombs fell. You'll like it when you get the chance to eat."

When they stepped forward, they were met with a friendly Polis cook across a table covered with bowls of stew and plates with bread. "Ah, you must be Artyom. I've heard you killed a Librarian at the Moscow State Library. That is not something you hear everyday." Then he glanced over to the food. "Apologies for the lack of an introduction, my name is Kuzmich, I'm your quartermaster whether it's food, ammo, or guns." Then he quickly passed the meals to Artyom and his companion. "The women managed to scrounge up enough to make rabbit stew and had enough flour to make the bread, consider yourselves lucky that they were far more charitable than me."

"What's a rabbit?" Artyom asked. It was an honest question, but he was curious.

The quartermaster smiled in response. "Take my word for it, they taste and are generally healthier than rats. Be lucky that those refugees knew how to hunt those things down."

"Thank you."

"No problem." When Artyom and Uhlman departed from the line, he shouted. "Next!" A loud commotion from his side of the table erupted with women shouting at him in their tongue. "Okay, what the fuck did I do to piss you off?!"

The duo had left the empty spots on the ground for an open space of grass as Uhlman sat down and pulled out his spoon. "All we're missing is some moonshine for this little picnic of ours." He commented before stabbing at his soup. Soon, he began to dig into his meal without restraint.

Artyom placed his bowl on the ground and grabbed the hard, crusty piece known as bread. It was strange to hear the nostalgia of the older Ranger talking about food he never tasted in his life. They spoke of it as if it was the best thing that had ever happened in their lives, but he wondered how it was so special. Then he thought about the words of Khan back at that one tunnel.

 _Try to have a better understanding of things before you make judgement._

It was one of the few bits of advice he took in seriously. The other pieces didn't appear to have anything useful aside until he would encounter them again. If one wanted to understand food, especially strange food, what better way to learn than to take a bite. He took a small bite out of the bread, feeling its outer crust break under his teeth, but he was soon met with softness inside. As he chewed on his food, the taste seem to stick with him. "This tastes good."

Then he heard Uhlman swallow his spoonful of soup. "Just as expected. Try mixing it with the soup, it'll taste better." He suggested before returning to his meal.

Thoughts about this world came to mind. After living through a peaceful week, the new blood thought about this world and the strange people the Polis Rangers had stumbled upon. He couldn't understand their reactions, but they seemed to be good people. Then he thought about his home back in the Metro. He never truly received the news about the fate of Exhibition. "Uhlman, I have to ask you something."

"Yes?" He said with a mouth full.

"Is there any news of the Metro from Polis?"

"No, but Colonel Miller is going to Polis to get whatever news he can get. Although we have direct access to the core station, it takes some time for news to travel."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just focus on this world until then. It'll keep your mind from idleness."

* * *

The meeting had just begun with the military members on one side of the room while the scientists and the civilian members took their seats across from them. A Council speaker stepped up in his ragged clothing. "Good afternoon, everyone. I won't keep you long, but we are here to discuss the matter of this Gate that has appeared in the western tunnel." Then he looked over to the military members. "Colonel Miller, do you have a report about the situation."

The colonel rose from the ranks of officers and commanders. "Of course. Would you all believe me if I told you what my men and I have discovered on the other side?"

"Please state your report and we'll decide what to do with this." The Council Speaker stated.

"My men and I have discovered another world, one with a surface not affected by nuclear war. However, we have also discovered a civilization you would see in those American movies about fantasy." Miller could see their surprise and disgust from both military and civilian councilmen. "We've also engaged with some outsiders while also taking in refugees from the surrounding area. It appears we stumbled into an area at war."

A man stood up from the civilian side, wearing a radiation suit clad in mustard yellow. "Excuse me for asking, but did you just describe fantasy world?"

"Yes, my men are keeping the peasants from storming their way into Polis while they're under our watch."

"Although we sent a few citizens from the Arbat Confederation and a fraction of our medical staff to assist your Rangers, I'm curious if you've met some form of authorities over there."

The colonel shook his head. "I'm afraid it doesn't look like it. The entire area some of my Rangers have discovered is full of corpses, refugees, or those bandits."

"These bandits, is there any way to describe him?"

"Honestly, they were definitely well-armed. Some of them were armored, perhaps they were deserters. I can't be sure since I don't know crap about them at all."

Then the speaker spoke up. "Brahmin, is that all?"

"Yes." The civilian scientist replied. "I'll let the next person talk."

A bald man in uniform rose up from Miller's side of the room and turned towards him. "Have there been any attacks on your men for the past few days?"

"At the moment, one of my men, a cossack, is teaching the Rangers how to ride horses."

"You could have killed the horses and used them for food." The commander replied. "Why waste the time with that?"

"It's to compensate for our lack of transportation and making sure our troops don't become easy kills for enemy cavalry. One of my men was lucky enough to have an Abzat and a bag of claymores with him." Miller stated. "However, not all of us can carry that kind of firepower as you and I both know."

"That we can agree on. What purpose do you plan to do with your Ranger cavalry?" The Polis Guards Commander asked.

"To extend the range of our recon and perhaps be able to escape from whatever threats we may encounter and report them here." Then he cleared his throat. "There is also the matter that we might find some settlements if the refugees are anything to look at." He also added.

"Thanks for the clarification. Maybe we might find someone to trade with. Funny, it reminds me of old pre-war video game."

The Council Speaker caught everyone's attention. "Yes, yes, we know you used to play Sid Meier games. We don't need to know about that." Then he gestured his hand to Miller. "You may sit down, colonel." When the room was finally in order, the speaker spoke. "Since we've settled the matter about the Gate, this meeting is adjourned. If there is anyone who wishes to speak, do it now." Silence. "This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, Artyom finally is learning how to ride a horse. Never thought I would actually be writing that.


	5. Chapter 5: then who?

On a cold early morning, two Rangers were summoned from their slumber as they walked out from their tents to meet with their quartermaster. Stepping into the debriefing tent, Artyom looked around to find Kuzmich sitting beside a table inspecting a map. As he stepped forward for a closer look, the map was very different from the familiar set up of stations separated by Hanza's territory. Unlike the 'cities' confined by the Metro's tunnel system, the locations were vast and unrestricted. Compared to the obstructions in the tunnels, they were not simple cave-ins or blockage from wrecked trains, but mountains. These were actual mountains.

The young man had seen these natural features of the land in books and pictures, but to see them with his own eyes made him wonder what kind of heaven did he stumble into. He had heard from the elderly about their time traveling in the Alps and admiring the sights on their own time. Now he had an actual chance to see something like these ever since he took refuge in the Metro.

Kuzmich looked up from his map and obtained their attention. "Artyom, Uhlman, it's good to see both of you here."

Uhlman expressed a loud yawn before closing his mouth. "Is there a reason why I had to get up at this time?"

"You should know better than to yawn in a middle of a debriefing, Uhlman." Then he returned to his original intent. "I've got orders from the colonel that we're going to make contact with the nearest settlement." His eyes focused on the new Ranger. "As it turns out, the people you rescued were part of a trade caravan sent to a place called… Italica. I don't know if that is how the natives pronounce it, but I'll figure it out somehow."

"Will we be getting any additional support or is it just us?"

Kuzmich nodded his head with a smile. "I knew you would ask. It turns out you'll have four additional Rangers to assist you on your journey. Since they don't know how to ride horses, they'll be providing fire support from a wagon we salvaged from that road a while back." The quartermaster answered in great detail. "As for the Rangers, you're getting some specialists in-case you encounter something that needs some hefty firepower."

Despite the comfort knowing he wouldn't be suffering alone with Uhlman's jokes, Artyom asked the important question after he saw that map. "Sir, how will we get to this settlement? We don't have any detailed knowledge aside from what's on the table. After all, this isn't the Metro."

"Good question, Artyom. One of the natives will act as a guide. You'll be relying on her to get there." His eyes stopped looking on the young man before glancing elsewhere, but Kuzmich wasn't looking at Uhlman either. "Here she is, your guide."

He turned around and recognized the woman who gave him her horse, clad in leather armor and a dark green cloak.

"Guys, meet Milena. Milena, meet Artyom and Uhlman."

The older Ranger simply waved his hand with the woman returning the same gesture. However, when Milena saw him, Artyom felt rather surprised she would be his guide. There was sense of awkwardness and relief mixed into one. "Hello." The young man replied.

Then Uhlman brought up a concerning matter. "Don't we have a language barrier with these people?"

"Of course." Kuzmich acknowledged the issue. "Thankfully, Basuda managed to pass in his section compared to everyone else."

"Did everyone else fail?"

"Yep, they were all short compared to him. It's good thing we're lucky enough to have at least one active Ranger who could understand these people."

Uhlman chuckled at the news. "Well, he's on my list of people I have to protect."

Artyom began to look at the woman and see her express a small, but shy smile. Although he couldn't consider it coincidence that she would be helping out, the young man began to ponder whether it was fate by design that she did help him. After his time with Khan, it wouldn't be an unreasonable thought to consider.

"What do we do when we get to this settlement?"

"Some of that medieval armor the refugees found managed to fill our bullet production que for a couple of months." Kuzmich answered. "However, the surplus of equipment is too much for them to scrap and it's better to hand it out to anyone who wants it. A good thing to barter with if word from the refugees are anything to go by. See if you could buy large quantities of food with them."

"When did the Metro's protectors become simple traders?"

The quartermaster shrugged his shoulder. "If we were Hanza, we would have sold the armor with interest." He said before allowing a chuckle to escape. "The other Rangers are currently preparing one of the wagons with armor, ammo, and a long-range radio. It shouldn't be long until then. They'll come to you once they're done."

After the briefing was finished, Artyom began to ask. "Are we dismissed?"

"Yep, God help you if Uhlman makes a joke from his ass."

The other Ranger laughed. "Hey, it's better than boredom."

"That's not an improvement."

When the two Rangers and Milena walked out of the tent, Artyom felt a strange headache as he fell to the ground. It was the same feeling he had when he was about to arrive at D6. What were the Dark Ones telling him. " _You will understand."_ As their voices left him, Artyom found himself on one knee with his hand on his head.

Then Uhlman came up to him. "Hey! What's wrong?" Before helping him up.

As the feeling in his head slowly faded away, he shook his head of the feeling. "It's the Dark Ones. They're doing something and I don't know why?"

"Dark Ones, they're probably trying to infect you like a goddamn worm."

A woman's voice spoke, enough to garner their attention. "Excuse me, but are you okay?"

Artyom turned around to look for the very person who said that; however, it was Milena standing beside him. "You could understand that?"

She nodded her head. "Of course, you spoke in the Imperial tongue."

Then Uhlman noted the young man's understanding. "Do you mind telling me how the hell you were able to understand her?"

"Uhlman, I have no idea."

* * *

The heavily armored Ranger mounted the DShK onto the rear of the wagon before he chuckled at the sight. "Who would have thought I would lived to see the day I'd be doing this for a living." He stated.

Another climbed up onto the wagon and pat him on the shoulder. "You should consider yourself lucky, Alexsandr. You get to have all of the fun to yourself while I have to drive the damn thing. Hell, I've only got a few hours of practice."

"Don't put yourself short, Timur. It's better than worrying about Maxim getting his fingers jammed in my gun."

"I heard Shuhrat is going to be in the other wagon, keeping contact with the base camp. Can't believe he's getting the duty of a radio operator. The guy barely speaks."

Alexsandr shook his head. "True, but knowing the guy he'll do just fine. Just do your job and he'll do his."

Two more Rangers joined them, one climbed onto the covered wagon beside them while the other climbed up to join the others. "I hope you guys did what I told you about the wagon's armor."

"Maxim, it's good to see you after you're beauty sleep." The armored man replied. "At least, I don't brood in the corner with your hood on."

"Up yours, I've been busy drilling the armor on while you and the others were fucking about."

Then Timur joined their conversation as he held the reigns of the horses in his seat. "Did you guys hear that Artyom is going to accompany us?"

Alexsandr and Maxim turned their gaze upon the youngest of the four. "Have you been paying attention to the briefings?" The heavily armored Ranger questioned.

"Well, I did snooze off in the back."

"How the hell did Kuzmich not catch you?"

"His little lurker ran off and he ran through the women's changing rooms." The sniper answered. "He was lucky they didn't castrate him for that."

"They know they're under our protection."

"That protection can go so far to protect a man when he's offended a woman."

Their conversation ended when a brunette in a cloak walked up to the merchandise wagon and grabbed the horses' reins.

"Who is she?" Timur wondered. "She looks pretty to be part of our company.

Then Maxim was quick to answer as he sat atop of a crate beside the mounted machine gun. "She's our guide. Don't distract her and it will become a simple pickup."

Those words alone earned a snicker from the quiet Shuhrat beside the radio, Timur, and Alexsandr.

"What?" He asked.

Then the heavily armored Russian spoke. "My friend, you just jinxed us."

"Are you three that superstitious about that 'Ranger talk' about those two words."

"My experience says otherwise." Alexsandr replied. "We're in for one wild ride."

"Bullshit."

"You'll as soon as things go to shit."

Two riders pulled up before the group as the Rangers greeted each other with a wave of their hand.

"Artyom, Uhlman, it's good to see you." Timur began. "Would have been nice if you turned the Dark Ones into crisp."

Then Shuhrat spoke up. "Still has more balls than you do." Just as he quickly spoke up, the Ranger became silent behind the radio.

One of the riders rode forward and smiled. "Alright people, you know what you're in for. Head to a settlement called Italica, make some quick money if possible, and return to base as soon as possible. Understand?"

Nothing, but silence.

"Good, let's move out." Uhlman replied. "Artyom and I will lead the way, Milena will follow then you guys cover our rear. Let's go, kid." Then he took his reins and turned away from the group before the other rider followed after him. "Off to adventure, like good 'ole stalkers!"

* * *

Ever since his company was reduced by a single man by those foreigners from another world, Severus wanted to leave. However, the armor his fallen brethren had was valuable and would save his company extra coin if they recruited more into the ranks. Before the slaves could salvage it, they ran off with the armor and went into the woods. Such an insult needed to be paid in blood. He was not going to be reduced to banditry by his own servants.

Small patrols were sent to salvage the armor, but were missing when they discovered the bodies. They were not the only ones salvaging equipment off the battlefields. The only other people who could take advantage of the chaotic times of war were marauders looking to arm themselves with better equipment. Sadly, none were found by the other companies scavenging the land and nearby villages for supplies and women.

One single moment, the captain finally found the enemy that killed his employer at Alnus Hill. They were unlike anything he had ever seen before. These strangers were clad in armor and carried staffs with them. Were they an army of battle mages? It was possible, but this was training-intensive if the books were correct about their use. These trade-offs were what kept the Empire and many others into smaller armies with magical powers.

Perhaps these foreigners managed to find a balance and had the means to impress mages into military service?

As his eyes watched the small convoy from a nearby hill, Captain Adranos considered his options of attack. Take the risk of attacking them now and kill them for taking his belongings or get help from the others and be partially satisfied with their deaths. The commander weighed these options in his mind.

The enemy was right there, waiting for him to plunder their belongings and take back what was his. Maybe sending in the others to die for him would do some good? Decisions, decisions.

However, Severus thought about his men who died to that single man during the night and allowed previous experience to take over. "Return to the main camp and ask anyone who would volunteer to attack this particular convoy." Without question, an armored rider beside him turned away and left his force. This was the closest he had to learning about the enemy that killed all those men on Alnus Hill. Maybe he could divulge this information for a cost.

* * *

Wearing black underneath a sunny day like this didn't help Artyom as his sweat made him feel like the ice from the Dead City was melting. He had to pull up his sleeves just to compensate for that. Then Uhlman slowed down to join him. "Ah, I see you're not the only one burning like a pot of mushrooms."

Artyom chuckled. "Very funny Uhlman."

"Now that we're alone, can you explain what the Dark Ones did to you?" He wondered.

"They said something about understanding, but I don't know why they would do that."

"You can't even explain that, huh?" Then he leaned closer. "Don't tell, Maxim, he'll give an earful since he's the only one who knows the language through normal means."

"I know he wouldn't appreciate that he's no longer special to know the language when I have the Dark Ones to cheat for me."

"Yeah, just try not to talk, okay?"

Artyom looked over his shoulder and glanced over at a curious Milena, who was looking back at Shuhrat on the radio. "What about her? She knows I can understand. It's hard not to look suspicious to Maxim if she knows."

"My friend, that's your problem, not mine." Then he chuckled.

Off in the distance, a loud horn was blown before silence followed after it. There were many things he was used to hearing, gunfire, shouting soldiers, and explosions. However, this was different and a gut feeling made him feel suspicious about why it was blown. "Did you hear that?"

Uhlman halted his horse. "Yes. I don't like it one bit." He glanced over to the armored wagon in the rear. "Maxim! Tell the girl to get the horses moving."

The hooded Ranger stood up from his wagon. "Why? What's wrong?"

"We might have company and it might not be the friendly sort." Then he looked at Artyom. "Let me give a bit of advice Artyom, the horses might get scared of the gunfire and they might panic and leave us if things get out of hand. If either of us gets captured, you know what must be done."

Artyom knew what his senior companion was referring to. He had seen the Rangers show their last act of defiance when it was clear they were not going to survive. Hopefully, it would never come to that.

Then he heard the heavily armored Ranger shout out. "Belts are ready and Dushka is steady."

The group was alerted by a loud battle cry that soon followed. Looking around, the young man drew his sub-machine gun and joined Uhlman in protecting what brought them out in the first place.

On the left side of the road, two dozen horses stepped out of the golden fields with their riders mounting the beasts. It was clear they were waiting for them. However, they would lose their lives to the Rangers despite their lower numerical strength. Could there be a chance to be at peace with these people? The thoughts left his mind when he heard the heavy machine gun on the armored wagon fired away.

His horse whined in surprised ever since it was exposed to the sounds of fighting. Artyom couldn't blame the beast, but he knew comforting it was a luxury he couldn't afford.

* * *

Ever since they departed from Alnus Hill, Itami was filled with boredom as the elf and the young mage were getting to know the rest of the platoon. However, they were conversing with Sergeant Kuwahara as he remained close to the radio. It was weird to see the man who was harsh during boot camp become this grandfather figure to these girls.

The reason for their platoon's departure was to sell all of those dragon scales the refugees had looted off the corpses during the first battles. He couldn't blame them, it was that or… perhaps it was better not to think about it.

Although the Empire showed no signs of being able to intercept radio transmissions, the general in charge of the entire operation in the Special Region didn't want any unnecessary chatter. However, what sparked on his radio surprised him despite the static cutting off the transmission.

As soon as the lieutenant of the Third Recon Team heard the words, he couldn't believe it. The Gate was only given access to the JSDF, but no other armies on Earth. Yet, he was able to hear Russian words shouting on the radio before gunfire followed. How did the Russians get into the Special Region? Were they hiding a Gate from the rest of the world?

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize if I took my sweet time making a chapter, but I got so caught up with Mojave Roulette that I almost forgot.

Now there is a reference inside and I hope someone can figure it out.

* * *

 **Psihopatul** : It's good enough for me.

 **Assistant Elite General Matteo** : It was actually the Polis Guard Commander.

 **Lt. Frostdromeda** : Blue people, don't you mean the men in black.

 **Rankin de Merthyr** : After my series of Gate fics that didn't go anywhere, I decided against the curbstomp due to myself writing into a corner. I must also mention, typing too many curbstomps got boring.

 **SabereCommander** : Although I appear to be leaving out the details, I'm also cross posting this from SpaceBattles. Given that most of those posters have other matters to attend to, I'm appealing to their usual word count. There have been possibilities of putting more details in, but I must reach past ten chapters to see if people are still willing to read my content. (Mostly on SB)

 **Guest** : Lest you desire that I procrastinate, I wouldn't be so keen on the "please update" phrase or other similar sayings.


	6. Chapter 6: Merchants of Death

General Hazama remained silent as the report by Third Recon Team played from start to finish. When the recording was finished, he placed his hand underneath his chin. The words spoken were clearly in Russian and it disturbed him that they were present in the Special Region. Perhaps they had a Gate in their country as well, but because their territory was so vast it was possible they were able to contain it before reaching any major population hubs. However, it would be up to the government and how they would take the information. "Lieutenant Yanagida, does Lieutenant Itami have more intel about the Russians?"

The 1st Lieutenant stood before the commander of the Special Task Force and shook his head. "No sir. This is the latest report we have received from his team."

"I see. Inform all recon teams that if they make contact with any possible Russians, they are to report back to Alnus."

Then Yanagida continued. "Sir, should we have our air units on standby?"

"There is no need for that."

"With all due respect, the Russians are interfering with military operations within the Special Region if their presence lingers."

However, the general stared at his adjutant. "Yanagida, I understand that you are discomforted by the appearance of the Russians, but we cannot escalate the situation." He answered. "The Russians are a major world power and confrontation of force will do little to persuade them from staying in their own territory. We must get more information and observe their movements."

"Understood."

"Dismissed lieutenant."

After the lieutenant saluted his superior, he left the room while the general remained in his office. Hopefully, the situation didn't escalate. It was bad enough that the Gate mobilized the JSDF into an immediate combat situation with the Empire, but if they butt heads with the Russians it could end badly.

General Hazama had thoughts about calling the prime minister about the situation, but there was a chance the Russians would deny all involvement into the Special Region. Maybe he should keep this information until there was more to look at.

* * *

Ever since the initial attack on the convoy, the Polis Rangers became ever-vigilant for any further attacks. However, there were none beyond those two dozen soldiers that tried to raid them. Thankfully, they were all gunned down with ease as they continued towards their destination.

Artyom continued to canter his horse on the road as his Kalashnikov hung from his neck. It was uncomfortable, but Uhlman suggested him to have the weapon out just in case. Honestly, he couldn't blame him. Reloading a revolver on horseback was rather difficult and if he tried with hsi assault rifle it would make the horse panic and throw him off. A daunting situation, but Rangers had to make do with what they got.

The road they followed had brought them here. All that was needed was Milena's guidance. "We're here. Welcome to Italica."

The Ranger looked ahead and saw man-made walls above the ground. It almost looked impenetrable if there wasn't the shocking sight that worried him. Spots of fire and smoke rose to the skies while figures climbed the ladders to storm the walls. However, the defenders were holding if the mass of bodies standing outside were anything to go by.

"By the gods, I don't know how we can get in there." The native woman commented. "I know the countryside was riddled with bandits, but I didn't think it would have been this bad."

Despite Artyom's understanding of the language, Uhlman looked to him to translate. "Artyom, what did she say?"

He glanced over to his senior. "She said this is the place, but it's currently attacked by bandits. Too many to count."

"Shit. If only there was another way."

The young man's mind ached with the presence of the Dark Ones. " _Artyom… we will clear the way… Be ready…"_

"Uhlman." Spoken the Ranger. "The Dark Ones are about to clear the way to the settlement."

His eyes widened in shock. "Wait, they're going to help us? When?"

"Soon." Artyom answered. "Be ready to rush in there."

Milena began to ask a question, one that was not easy to answer. "What are these Dark Ones?"

"You'll see."

The Ranger in charged looked to the others and shouted to the top of his lungs. "Timur, be ready! We're going to do something stupid."

Out from behind the first cart, the sniper spoke up. "That's not comforting to know. How stupid is this going to get?"

"Artyom says the Dark Ones are going to clear the road for us. We're going through the thick of it. Lock and load and close your zippers!"

"Milena, be ready to ride after us." Artyom advised as his hand tightened the grip on the reins while the other held onto the handle of the Kalashnikov.

" _Go…"_ Alerted the Dark Ones.

"Uhlman, it's time!"

"Ladna, let's get in there!"

As the horses were spurred forward, Artyom watched the army ahead. Whatever plans the Dark Ones had for them, it had better worked. This was the largest amount of troops he had seen in his entire life while his hands gave a death grip on the horse's reins.. They had to make, they had to get inside those walls. If they didn't, it would have meant certain death.

The convoy accelerated forward galloping hooves crushing the dirt, wheels rattling at such speed. They stormed through the core as faces of men turned their gaze upon them. Their eyes grinning as if they were the hungry little spiders that watched their prey come to them. Then they were met with sudden horror when tall figures looked over them with the palm of their hands reaching out to them.

Death had come for them, but not in the way they had expected. Those grinning expressions changed into paintings of fear before these people turned on one-another. Their weapons demanded blood and soon the army before them was struck with fear.

Those who were not affected by the power of the Dark Ones had fled. The sight of seeing their own comrades killing each other out made them disperse themselves away from the direct route into Italica. The besieging army left the field without a single shot fired.

"Damn, this is what the Dark Ones are capable of." Uhlman commented.

Despite his comrade's awe of their power, Artyom was focused on the horror they inflicted. When they had disappeared from the battlefield, the survivors of the scene walked around, shells of their former selves. Some writhing on the ground, others in a frenzy of shaking.

He pitied them, they didn't deserve this. None of these people deserved to be in this state. Memories of the victims at Exhibition screamed back at him, the sight of armed soldiers trained for combat become crying husks made him think if leaving the Dark Ones alive was a worthy choice.

When the convoy arrived at the front gates, Artyom saw figures looking down at them with their primitive forms of Helsings aimed at them.

He had thoughts of stepping forward, but the guide left her seat and walked to the gates. "Let me take care of this." Milena commented. "They'll let us in."

Uhlman looked at him, expressing his confusion. "Mind translating for me?"

Artyom observed the woman walking up to the door. "She said she'll convince them to let us in."

"She better. I don't mind the different color of warm welcome these people are giving us. Now I know what it feels like to get married to an unhappy woman."

"I don't get it."

"You'll understand once you get the chance. Feeling a woman's scorn is just like seeing these people ready to kill us. It the worst thing to happen to a man."

"Really?"

"Like I said, you'll understand."

The Rangers focused their full attention onto the door as the woman walked up to a vision slit. There were people on the other side, but the darkly lit area made it difficult for Artyom to see. Words were spoken in the tongue he could understand, but there was something off about Milena and he just couldn't put his finger on it.

His eyes watched closely as the young woman pulled out a strange necklace from a pouch and showed it to the hidden figures in question. Yet, it garnered a nod before the slit closed. Afterwards, she slipped it back into her inventory before walking up to them.

The gates began to open for them while the men atop of the walls eased their watch over them. They were letting the Rangers in, but Artyom had a strange feeling about the guide they had.

When she returned to driving the cart full of goods, they proceeded to enter the town while curious eyes focused their full attention on them. They had every right to be, they forced the attackers out from the siege. By the time the last wagon got through, those doors closed once more bringing the knights of the apocalypse inside.

Out from the crowd of the loosely armed people came four armored soldiers to greet them. Two men while the other two were women. Yet, the people around made way for them.

When the two mounted Rangers got off their horses, one of the female soldiers, a dark-red haired girl, confronted the duo. "Who are you and why are you here?" The young woman demanded.

They had to reply. Otherwise, the inhabitants of this town would be suspicious of their arrival after they had forced the attackers out of their siege. Artyom stepped forward and slung his Kalash over his shoulder, earning the eyes of the armored soldiers looking at him. "My name is Artyom, we come here to trade with this town."

The young woman looked at him. "I find it hard that simple traders would be traveling in these harsh times." She replied. "Don't you know that there are bandits around these parts. I'm surprised you didn't even know Italica was under siege."

Artyom looked back to his fellow Rangers. "Well, we're not from around these parts."

"How did you manage to disperse the bandits? There are hundreds of them and I only see less than a few dozen guards."

"It's rather difficult to explain."

The second girl beside her spoke. "You are in the presence of her highness, Princess Pina Co Lada. I suggest that you do explain."

The princess gave a quick nod to her subordinate. "Lady Hamilton, you cannot force the information out of him."

Despite their demand, it was truly complicated to tell these foreigners that he had help of the most powerful creatures in the Metro. That is if they even knew about the Metro in the first place. "Again, I must reiterate what I said earlier. It is very difficult to explain."

Behind the four soldiers, they all turned around to see a brown-haired man run up to them in green clothes and a red scarf. "Your highness, I bring news!"

Princess Pina turned her full attention to the young man in question. "Hal, what happened?"

"There are some kind of strange carriages out from the east gate." He began. "We don't know if they're working with the bandits or just some travelers."

She looked at the Rangers as he hand reached for her sword. Afterwards, she drew the blade and pointed it at them. "Is this a ruse? What are you playing at?"

Immediately, he heard Uhlman shout to the top of his lungs. "Guns up, guns up!"

Artyom was confused at what she was talking about. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"There is another caravan coming to us. Are they your men?" The princess wondered.

He shook his head. "We don't have any other caravan, because this is what we could scrounge up."

"I find that hard to believe."

To the Ranger's surprise, Milena walked past him and confronted the princess. "Your highness, I can attest that he speaks the truth."

Pina removed her blade away from him and returned it into its sheath. "Do tell."

"I am one of the people the bandits attacked, were it not for these people I wouldn't be standing here in the first place." Milena began. "I speak the truth because those wagons you see are the ones the bandits attacked days ago. These men asked for our help in salvaging them so they could get supplies for the refugees and for their people."

"Are they part of the enemy who occupies Alnus?"

She shook her head. "No, your highness. We have heard tales of the men in green, but these men are completely different. All I know is that they refer to themselves as Rangers."

After the last sentence, the princess expressed her confusion. "Who?"

Artyom took a step forward. "Princess Pina, the men and I are Polis Rangers of the Spartan Order. We know nothing about the men in green you speak of."

"There is a probable chance that you are their vanguard."

"Amusing as it sounds, you're wrong. The men you see here is whatever men Polis is willing to send over to this… place."

"We will see if you speak the truth."

"I'm not lying." Artyom looked around and called out to the radio operator. "Shuhrat, show them the armor we stalked from those bandits."

It took a moment for the quiet man to step out, but in his hands was the armor the Rangers were selling for food. "You mean this?"

"Where did you get such armor?" The princess asked.

The Ranger smiled. "Used to belong to some bandits before I killed them."

One of the men that followed the princess had begun to speak to her. "Your highness, I know this is the worst moment to discuss this matter, but our troops need such valuable equipment." He began.

Pina lowered her head at the predicament she faced. "What do you want in exchange for that armor?"

"Food supplies." Artyom answered. "We're trading armor for food."

"We can't take that risk." She answered. "Our food supply needs to hold out long enough for Italica to see itself out of this siege."

This was a problem. Their objective was to get food supplies just became impossible. It almost reminded him of Cursed Station… too much. He had to discuss this with Uhlman. Turning away from the princess and the others, he walked up to his senior and talked about the matter. "They're willing to the buy the armor, but we have a problem. They won't trade the food for the armor since they need the food to last the siege."

The Ranger lowered his rifle as he talked with the young man. "Damn it all. I'll have to improvise." Uhlman replied. "They said that they'll trade the food if the siege is lifted?"

"Not necessarily, but it's what keeping us from getting it in the first place."

"Colonel Miller is going to hate both of us by the time we get back."

"Why do you think that?"

"We're going to stay and fight alongside them." He answered. "Let's look at it this way, they're going to have to find a way to pay for our services in helping them out."

"Just like how a stalker gets paid?"

"Not how I put it, but yes."

"Should we tell the princess and the others?" Artyom wondered.

Uhlman looked around his shoulder. "That is going to take some time. They left during our conversation."

"If that's the case, let's give the base camp the heads up."

* * *

Lieutenant Itami stepped out of the light truck as the trio of girls were walking to the town's gates. He watched the armed guards behind the battlements looking down upon his recon team while he stood beside the door. "I think I should accompany them." He quietly whispered to himself.

His thoughts were disturbed when he heard Sergeant Kurata call out for him. "Lieutenant, I've caught more Russian transmissions on the radio!"

Itami glanced over to the man with worry. "Again? Yanagida will have a field day with this stuff once we get back."

"Still, there is nothing we can do about it."

"Sir, I recognize one of the words? They keep on mentioning Italica."

"That is something to worry about. "Let me inform the headquarters, we might meet some Russians."

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for the lack of an update, but Rainbow Six Siege and Kingdom Come Deliverance has taken plenty of my time. The latter mostly, I hope it doesn't get in the way of the stories.

 **Wacko12** : Da.

 **Ronmr** : Thank you for the review.

 **Assistant Elite General Matteo** : Yep.

 **Sky Urchin** : Yeah I have a schedule. _From the Shadows, Snow and Fire, and Mojave Roulette_ are my top fics at the moment. Although the third one doesn't have plenty of reviews, it has done well on SpaceBattles.

 **SilverExcel115** : LMG, mounted and loaded.


	7. Chapter 7: Shadow of Moscow

Colonel Miller listened to the tape recorder as the man was talking about the weak points of the tunnel leading into the Gate. There was a large possibility of mutants breaking through the abandoned ventilation shafts. With the help of some of the scientists, they could tunnel their way through and block or harass any access to the west.

There was knocking on his door, someone wanted a meeting with him. "You may come in." He stated. His office door opened as the commander of the Polis Rangers recognized the person in question. "Khan, do you have something important to say?"

The old man stepped forward and closed the door behind him. "On my way to your office, I overheard a conversation that someone from the Arbat Confederation didn't return to Polis after leaving the Gate."

The colonel knew there was something wrong. "How fuck do you know about the Gate?"

"I was passing by when it appeared." He replied. "After your men defended Polis successfully, I took the opportunity to see what was on the other side. Then I left."

"You didn't even come and warn us about it?"

Khan shook his head. "Should I have risked my life? If I had any chance to help you, I would have taken it, but they were everywhere. It was as if they were looking for something of interest, but once Polis routed them could I actually do anything."

"You were trapped?" Miller wondered.

"Yes, I could only sneak around so many men at a single moment, but their hounds would have spotted me."

"So you're here to tell me that one our translators left. Should I be concerned about it?"

The old man nodded his head. "Listen, I understand the practical position of Polis against the other factions, but I need you to listen to me on this. If this translator gets back to his superiors and leaks any information about a surface world where the grass is green and nobody needs to wear a gas mask, they will mobilize. If Hansa mobilizes their troops, so will the Reds and Nazis."

Then the colonel began to connect the dots. "Shit, it's going to escalate the situation. I'll send a couple of Rangers to put him down. We can't take any risks."

"Don't worry, I'll track him down and take care of him."

"You will?"

"I personally know the Ukrainian. He will listen to me."

* * *

Maxim squatted beside the wagon as his fingers were playing with a bolt as a way to kill the boredom. Shuhrat didn't like to talk, Timur liked to draw, and Alexsandr was too busy keeping his heavy machine gun ready. He wished something interesting would happen, not the bad kind at the very least.

Ever since Artyom, Uhlman, and the foreign girl left without him he was disappointed knowing what Uhlman told him. He was the only one who busted his ass trying to understand the language, but it was blessing in disguise. Whatever words he didn't encounter during the lessons could be fixed by simply hearing Artyom talk. Should the group split in two, he wouldn't have to worry about the other one since someone had a decent understanding of the language. Even if it was cheating in its own right.

His eyes looked at the palisade and noticed a person step out from behind the palisade, only to find a man who had the courage to talk with them. Unlike the other peasants he had seen his face before with the important girl in the red hair. The young man seemed reluctant to approach him, but still continued while his peers were busy behind the wooden palisade.

The Ranger straightened his legs as he slipped his bolt into his breast pocket. "May I help you?" Maxim asked, hoping the man would talk so he could practice this foreign language.

He nodded his head and pulled out a small pouch from his belt. "Yes, I heard you were trading armor out. I want to buy a set."

"They're not for sale. Sorry."

"I thought you were trading them out."

"Yes, we're trading them out, but only for shipments of food." Maxim explained.

The man nodded his head. "I see." Then he placed his pouch back into his belt. "The princess ordered all food to be used sparingly for the siege. You're not likely to get any until the bandits are dead or they lift the siege and leave."

"I know. It's the reason why my fellow Rangers are accompanying your leader to discuss."

"Rangers? I have never heard of them."

"We're foreigners. Not from around here."

"You must have seen plenty on your travels."

Maxim shrugged his shoulders at the thought. "That depends on how you define travels." Then he began to wonder if he could befriend someone of the populace. "What's your name, kid?"

He bowed before him. "I am Hal, son of the Italica blacksmith, you're grace."

Then he chuckled at the gesture. "No need to do that, I'm not nobility."

"My apologies, sir. I didn't mean to offend."

"None taken, I'm just correcting you." He replied. "Why do you want to buy the armor if you're a blacksmith?"

Hal paused for a moment. "I wanted to participate in the fighting, help defend my home before those bandits and earn some glory."

"Forget the glory and worry about your home."

The peasant was surprised by his reply. "It sounds like you've seen it before."

"Glory is overrated. Once you've had the years in my profession you would understand." Maxim stated. "It's an easy way to get yourself killed."

"I just wanted to help my town."

Maybe it was the Metro's harsh life ingrained into his mind, but he still wanted the cheer the guy up. He patted the young man's shoulder while a chuckle escaped. "You can still help out, but what do you plan to do with that armor once you get it? I'm a bit curious."

"The princess wants more able-bodied men to help in the defense, but there isn't enough kits to pass around." Hal began. "The knights already handed out the swords, but I don't feel complete without any protection."

"I see. Maybe I'll have a chat with my fellow Rangers to hand you a suit once they return."

"You'll do that?" He wondered with surprise.

"Again, it's a maybe, but we didn't come all this way to your town with suits of armor if we didn't know what to do with it."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome." Maxim replied. When the peasant departed away from the Ranger, he sighed at the thought of the possibility. "You people need some hope."

* * *

After the Third Recon Team was allowed into the town, Itami and some members of his unit were brought into the Formal manor. It was a large building compared to the others and if the decorations within its halls were anything to suggest the family had some degree of wealth. However, he noticed the maids consisted a mix of humans and demi-humans.

As the rabbit maid brought him to the door with his company, the lieutenant simply could not forget those transmissions. Was there a potential for conflict in the Special Region for the Russians? He didn't want to think it was possible and hopefully the Russians were sensible if found.

When the doors opened, Itami and the few members of his team were brought into a large room with two chairs on the other side. One seat was occupied by a small girl in her pre-teens, but the second one was owned by an older girl with burgundy hair. Of course, she was taller while three knights beside her appeared to under her command. She must have been Princess Pina, the one who requested their presence.

Yet, there was a small detail that didn't blend with this room. Unlike the girls sitting down in their dresses, two men clad in black stood before her, conversing with the princess in the Imperial tongue. Their equipment looked familiar, but some of the weapons on their person appeared to be makeshift weapons. Then the princess turned her head towards him, noting his arrival.

The two men in black turned around, revealing their faces. However, one of their helmets had white letters… written in Russian.

Itami's sergeant walked beside him and commented on the foreigners. "Lieutenant, what are the Russians doing here?" She began with a tone of concern.

"I don't know Kuribayashi." He answered. "I hope they have a good explanation why they're here."

When they caught the attention of the Russians, the older one smiled and waved his hand at him, but when he tried to speak it was only in Russian. However, he glanced over to his partner and talked with him. Was he a translator?

After the older man finished talking with him, the younger Russian soldier met the gaze of the lieutenant. "My friend, Uhlman says hi." That was strange from him. This man somehow knew how to talk in clear Japanese. Even with the accent, it sounded like he was talking in Japanese all of his life. There wasn't even a single ounce of the Russian struggling trying to talk to him.

The lieutenant waved his hand in return before they departed from the princess. When they passed by their number, Itami noted the various items on their person. Aside from some old Kalashnikovs, the men had shotguns made out of various materials anybody could see in their kitchen. It was very surreal to see Russian soldiers carry something like that with them. Their military would have bought better weapons to replace them, but why do they have a frankenstein of a shotgun?

He heard the princess speak in their native tongue, catching him by surprise after seeing the Russians leave the room. He didn't understand what she said, given his initial success with the survivors of a village he saved. "Lelei, could you help me out here?"

The young blue-hair girl walked beside him with a staff in hand. "Yes, what do you need?"

"I'm still trying to understand the Imperial language, but could you fill me in on what the princess is saying."

She nodded her head. "I understand." Lelei replied, acknowledging what he was asking her to do. Be her translator. "What the princess asked is who are you and what are you here for?"

Lieutenant Itami stepped forward and presented himself towards the princess and her retinue. "Your highness, I am Itami from the JSDF." He paused for a moment, allowing the young mage girl to translate his words. "We are here to trade, but we don't know why the town looks so heavily fortified."

After he was done, the princess spoke up. "The princess asks are you the enemy from the other side of the Gate?"

He nodded his head.

Then she continued. "Why would you be trading with an enemy? We are still at war, don't you know that?"

"Yes, but it's not for my country. We have refugees under our care; however, they came here to trade with this town."

"Her highness is okay with the refugees trading, but she wants us to meet with the bailiff."

"Who?" The lieutenant asked.

"Legal consultant." Lelei answered. "To watch over the transaction."

"I see."

After the young mage talked back to Princess Pina, the princess began to ask. Then Lelei translated. "She wonders why you are here then?"

"Tell her it's to protect the refugees."

When she was told of this, she nodded her head before replying back to the mage. "The princess asks for your help in the meantime."

"Help? Why is that?"

Lelei relayed his question back to her, but then the princess spoke in great detail. "The survivors of the armies you have defeated now turned into brigands and bandits. Since the garrison can do so little against so many, I am worried if Countess Formal would live to see past the siege. It is strange to ask for an enemy's help, but it would help the peasantry not live under these conditions."

When the mage was finished, Sergeant Kuribayashi raised her voice. "Lieutenant Itami, we're only here to protect Lelei and Tuka while they're trading. We can't stay here and fight."

The lieutenant noted her concern. "I know that, but how long till Lelei and Tuka finish their trade before we get attacked."

"We can't stay here and fight it out."

Then an interesting thought came out. "I know that, but Third Recon doesn't have to be the only one fighting this out."

"With all due respect sir, what are you talking about?" Kuribayashi wondered.

"We'll talk about it after I finish talking with the princess." He replied. "Lelei, tell the princess about those men. Who are they?"

When Lelei finished translating his words, she was ready to give the answer back to Itami. "She says that they are the Polis Rangers of the Spartan Order. I believe they are your men?"

That was a strange title those men fancied themselves with. "No, they're not." He answered. "We don't have any soldiers like them."

Silence entered the room, perhaps it was about the two strangers she was talking to before?

* * *

Shuhrat turned the knobs while his needle was changing to a specific frequency while Uhlman stood beside him. When he finished preparing the radio for them, he gave a simple thumbs up and backed away from their only long-range radio.

Uhlman squatted before the radio set while thanking the quiet Russian for his help. "Kuzmich, are you there?" The Ranger asked.

Sounds of shuffling came over as a heavy breath came over the radio. "Da, what is it Uhlman? Did you finish the transaction?"

"No, we're in a bit of a pickle. Turns out we can't trade the armor for food."

"Why not? It's not unreasonable."

"No it isn't, but they're conserving their food to last out a siege."

"A siege?!" Kuzmich exclaimed. "What the fuck did you guys get yourself into?"

Uhlman chuckled at the thought. "A long story short, turns out the bandits that forced those refugees into our care have this town under siege. We're thinking about helping the locals out so they can take our armor and hand us food afterwards."

"Shit, the colonel is not going to like this. How long do you think you can hold out?"

"That probably depends on how much ammo we have at the moment. We can't use up all of our bullets dry since we might have to break out and come back to you. However, I do have some interesting news."

"Do tell, I'm hoping it's some good news."

"I think we stumbled upon some Japanese soldiers earlier."

"Japanese soldiers?" Kuzmich wondered. "They don't have a military they have a… self-defense force. Hold on a moment, you think that Japan survived the bombs?"

"Maybe, but all I know is that they seemed surprised to see us."

"Have you made proper contact with them yet?"

"No, not at all." Uhlman answered. "We just got out of a meeting with a princess."

"A princess? This world is getting weirder every day."

"It's almost as if we were in a fairy tale."

"Ladna, see if you can get some help from the JSDF and maybe you could break the siege. It would be better if it was the army, but don't get yourselves killed over nothing." Kuzmich warned. "You guys stay safe."

"No worries. My jokes will keep them away."

"Very funny. Good luck out there."

* * *

When the meeting with the foreign soldiers were over, Princess Pina and an older knight walked together in the cold corridors of the Formal Manor. "Grey, do you think the enemy will turn on us as soon as the bandits are broken?" She asked her mentor, the man who taught many of the original members of her order.

The older man's sabatons scrapped against the cold stone. "It is possible, but they are so few compared to the number of militia soldiers we have. However, I don't think they would want a fight with us."

"Why do you believe so?"

"They came here for their own reasons. I don't believe they would go through all the trouble of fighting us once they're done with the bandits. Unless they thirst for blood, it's likely they'll leave Italica and return to their masters." He theorized.

"Still, we should prepare for the worst."

"I don't think we can. The militia and the garrison have terrible morale. Some of the young men have thoughts of leading the troops out and fighting the enemy before they could bring another assault."

The princess shook the thought out of her head. "As glorious as it would sound, it would be a slaughter. We are lucky that we have enough weapons to supply the troops and a good cavalry charge might give us less men to defend Italica as a result."

"Perhaps we could risk giving enough food for those foreigners to hand them the armor." Grey suggested.

Then the duo stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Those supplies are meant for the entire town. If we share those food with us, they'll leave us to the bandits."

"I understand, but we must consider our position."

To Pina's surprise, she heard a voice behind her back. "Your majesty, I hope I am not interrupting anything."

The princess and her mentor turned around, only to find the woman who accompanied those foreigners. Now that they were behind closed doors, there was a sense of relief to discuss what she knew about those men. "Lady Milena Ela Varnia, what brings my father's agent in Italica?"

* * *

Author's Note: Wanted to jump-start my mind a bit. I think I got caught up in the moment before I realized I was doing a bit too much.

* * *

 **muratira** : The GateJapan self-declared that the area 100 miles around Alnus Hill is Japanese territory. Yes, it sound stupid, but Japanese in this anime/manga/LN truly believe that territory is theirs.

 **Psihopatul** : These lips are sealed.

 **Assistant Elite General Matteo** : This isn't the first time someone tried this idea. I recall some Fallout/Gate fic where the NCR and the Brotherhood of Steel stomped them.

 **Sky Urchin** : Cut the developers some slack. They are an independant studio that just raised the bar in the RPG genre. It's rare for this to happen in the gaming industry. Besides, those glitches are more of an annoyance than game-breaking.

 **Guest** : Read Tachanka's info and re-read the fanfic again. Details, details…

 **headreviewer mk2** : Read the fanfic again.

 **TheShadowOfZama** : Danke Schoen.

 **Bruva Boreale** : Spasibo.


	8. Chapter 8: To the Last Man

Artyom leaned against the battlements, feeling the wind against his face while his night vision goggles watched the road to the gates. It was a refreshing sight to wear these and not see dark tunnels while he stayed on guard. A pair of footsteps clicked against the stone ground as he turned around to see Milena walk up to him with a basket hanging from her arm. She stopped frozen in her tracks - it had to be the goggles. He raised them off of his eyes before lifting his visor up. "Good evening."

The woman continued to step closer before she opened her basket for him. "I thought you would have been hungry after being on guard during the night."

He smiled at the thoughtful gesture. "Thank you. I appreciate that." Then the Ranger was given a piece of bread from her basket as he ate it on watch. Soon they both turned their full attention towards the field cast in shadows.

"I am curious, what is it like on the other side of the Gate?" She wondered. "Is it beautiful?"

After he swallowed his chunk, Artyom shook his head at the mere thought of his world being such a thing. "No. It is hell and there is nothing, but death."

"My apologies if I have offended you."

"None taken. I don't think you and your people understand how meaningful it is to have clean air, green grass, and blue skies."

"It sounds like there was a great catastrophe." Milena asked.

He hesitated at answering the question. What would she think of the response he would have brought? "We destroyed our world. Nothing more can be said about that matter."

She turned her head towards him, filled with surprise. "How can you say so little about your own world?"

"I was young when the bombs fell, too young to know what was going on." The Ranger replied. "Unlike the elders, I have little connection to that world aside from my mother, but enough about me." He glanced over to the young woman. "What about you? All I know about is Milena, the girl who lent me my horse."

Milena expressed a small smile before it disappeared. "I was raised by family with a long line of smuggling."

"Thieves?"

"No, we were no mere thieves. My parents and their associates were known to smuggle prohibited items from the Kingdom of Elbe. I was quick to join them in their operations until I was forced to leave."

"What happen? Did the authorities find out?"

"Yes." She answered. "We left the kingdom and went into the service of the Saderan Empire, who… appreciated our services."

A chuckle escaped from the Russian. "Reminds me of an old friend."

"Who was he?"

"Bourbon, a stalker." She gave him an offended look. "Don't worry, stalker means something different in the Metro, but Bourbon had a long history of being in debt with loan sharks and they were not kind."

"He sounds interesting. Do you think I'll ever meet him?"

He hesitated to speak. "He's dead, he saved my life." Then he slung his Kalashnikov off his arm. "This is the last memory I have of him."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I should have expected something like that from him. It's better to be in debt with the Devil than with Hanza." He sighed at the memory of losing his first companion. "I think he knew it as well."

"I should be off, I have something to handle." Milena commented.

Then Artyom glanced over at the smuggler. "Tell me, who was it those bandits killed? A lover?"

She froze in place before going down the stairs. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"My condolences."

After she left him alone amongst the battlements, he bit his bread once more before he lowered his night vision goggles for his eyes. There was a strange feeling of what was to come, but he soon heard the voices of the Dark Ones.

" _Danger, they are coming. They bring death."_ It was a warning.

Artyom immediately departed from the battlements, passing by Milena as he made his way to the the carts. The Polis Rangers sat around a fire they had made earlier. Maxim and Timur were eating and drinking the local food while Alexsandr was conversing with some of those soldiers he had seen earlier. "Hold up, you fought a fucking dragon?" The armored Russian asked. "How did that happen?"

The man smiled while two members of his group were not. "It actually found us. We were traveling back to Alnus Hill until it attacked."

"That takes some balls, you know that? How big was it?"

"Very big." The stranger replied. "It felt like I was fighting Godzilla with wings."

Alexsandr laughed. "You lucky men. Were you able to get those refugees out?"

Artyom ignored the conversation as he made his way to his senior. "The Dark Ones notified me."

Uhlman, who was looking up at the night sky, had now turned his head towards the Ranger. "Do they bring any good new?"

"No. They told me something is going to attack us." He answered. "Sorry about the news."

The older man shrugged it off. "It's okay." He said in a relaxed tone. "It's good they warned us. Now they won't catch us with our zippers down." Then he allowed a chuckle to escape. "Any more details they want to discuss with us?"

"It's all they told me." Artyom answered.

"Never have I ever had a warning that is just that vague."

"Now you know how I feel." Then he turned his full attention onto the armored Russian talking with one of those strangers. "How does Alexsandr able to talk with them? Who are they?"

"Curious, aren't you? Alexsandr knows a bit of Japanese before the bombs fell. Old bastard used to be in the Spetsnaz."

"Spetsnaz?" The young man asked.

"I forgot you weren't there." Uhlman realized. "Before the war, Alexsandr and the other guys in our group used to be in the Russian Special Forces. He knows Japanese because he used to train with some guys back in Japan."

"What about these Japanese people? I don't know how I should feel about them."

"That's why he's talking to them and not us. He knows a bit about their culture so they could relate to him to some degree. Thankfully, he managed to tell us who they are."

"Who then?"

"The JSDF." The older Ranger answered. "The Japanese Self-Defense Force."

"They don't have an army?" Artyom wondered, curious about these foreigners.

"Thanks to the Second World War, they were restricted from having an army and only having enough forces to defend themselves with."

"Are we in Japan?"

"Hell no." Uhlman chuckled dropping his cigarette to the ground and stomping it out. "I honestly don't have a clue."

Alexsandr turned away from the Japanese soldier and made his way over to the duo. "Turns out that exchange between Lieutenant Itami and I has gone smoothly." He stated.

"Do we have any idea why they're here? Did they survive the bombs?"

The armored Russian took off his helmet, only to reveal his eyes while wearing his balaclava. "The nuclear war didn't occur for them." Artyom and Uhlman were quiet in their surprise.

"How?" Uhlman wondered. "The year is twenty-thirteen for those people. Now we both know it's before the war so I asked whether their timeline matches up with ours. Turns out it doesn't."

"Do you have any evidence?"

"No nuclear exchange in the Middle-East." Alexsandr replied. "You and I both know this."

"Then that complicates my report to Miller."

"Not my problem; however, I did managed to get them to divulge information about this world. Turns out we're in the lands of an Empire that just invaded Japan. They used a Gate to get to there - the very same kind that tried to attack Polis."

"Fuck. Miller and the Council just got into a shitshow at this point. Did you manage to ask anything else?"

"I was having a nice simple conversation with the guy, I didn't want to tell him I'm from the special forces. Hell, I had to give up some information about our people."

"What did you tell him?" Uhlman wondered. "It better not be too important."

Alexsandr looked over his shoulder to see the lieutenant talking with his fellow soldiers by the palisade. "I only told him that we survived the fallout of nuclear bombings and took refuge in the Moscow Metro tunnels."

"Anything else?"

He scoffed at the thought. "Nope. His subordinates didn't think the idea was plausible."

The leader of the group laughed. "Maybe we could hand over a lurker as evidence."

"Perhaps a watchman?"

Then Artyom thought of one that could top all of their options. "I could go to the surface and bring back a Librarian."

Both took a glance at him before the heavily armored Russian laughed. "I forgot that you managed to do that. Why don't you give us a Dark One for safe measure?"

Soon the tone of the conversation changed with Uhlman taking the lead. "Alexsandr, get the others ready. Artyom got a message from the Dark Ones we could be under attack."

"If that's the case, we'll have to tell our Japanese neighbors about our warning."

"Why should we tell them?" Artyom wondered.

"You don't understand, but Uhlman will. They're getting air support on standby in case everything goes to shit." Then he laughed at the thought. "Air support, I thought I would never hear those words ever again."

A great cry screamed from atop of the walls, causing everyone to turn their heads. Artyom heard a young man scream to the top of his lungs. "We are under attack!" The army of bandits were here.

"Artyom, what did he say?" Uhlman demanded.

"We're under attack."

"Ladna." Then he glanced over to Alexsandr. "Alex, tell the Japanese the same news. We'll need all the help we can get."

The former Spetsnaz operator placed his armored helmet over his head before walking off. "Understood."

"Maxim, get those suits of armor to the garrison!"

The Ranger stood up from his food. "Aren't we supposed to trade with them?"

"We can worry about trading after we fight for our lives." Soon he began to assign the last order ot the others. "Everyone else, with me."

The men drew their weapons while a familiar face came to one of the Rangers, but it wasn't his concern as the man received a suit of armor from Maxim. As the four Rangers ascended towards the top of the walls, chaos ensued. Heavily armored footmen had already reached the battlements while the archers tried to pepper the attackers with their arrows. The garrison manning the wall did their best to confront these brutes with all their might; however, inexperienced men were no match for battle-hardened bandits.

Despite being outmatch, the defenders fought ferociously for it was their home at risk. Among the unarmored peasants one man fought on their side with sword in hand, killing as many of these jackals as he could, but one man could do so much against the flood of men pouring onto the battlements.

When one of those men began to descend upon this warrior from behind, Artyom's urge to fight back came into play with his scope lining up with the bandit. A burst of gunfire escaped from his barrel while he watched him succumb to the bullets. The knight fighting alongside the peasants turned around, only to see his barrel smoking. No words were needed when he nodded his head towards the Ranger, recognizing his deed.

The Rangers dispersed themselves atop of the wall while Artyom joined a man trying to keep one of their ladders off the wall. However, an arrow struck him in the forehead as he fell back with his axe in hand.

As he took his place, one of those bandits had the courage to storm the ladder with a greedy smile, but it was all for naught when his assault rifle was aimed at him. With the pull of his trigger, he watched the brigand scream in agony with his hands over his face before falling back to join the others. Out from his pocket came a makeshift grenade as he brought his bullet lighter to lit the fuze. He heard the next enemy rush up the ladder while he tossed the grenade down below the battlements. The next warrior, hidden behind his armored mask was quick to hold onto the battlements, but Artyom replied by smashing the butt stock of his weapon into his face.

The Ranger looked to his right to see more ladders lean against the battlements, allowing themselves more opportunities to continue the assault. There was just too many of them climbing over the walls and killing the defenders holding them back. Then an order came from Uhlman. "Everyone, fall back! We can hold them on the ground floor."

Artyom glanced over his shoulder to see the dozens of defenders descend down the stairs while arrows and spears chased after them. Looking at where those projectiles came from, he saw dozens of invaders peppering the retreating troops. He brought his Kalashnikov's sights and lined one of them up. With a few bursts of gunfire, they succumbed to their wounds before he joined the retreat.

He saw Maxim sweeping the battlements with his Saiga until one of the brigands had the opportunity to bring his spear to bear. The Ranger's weapon fell empty as he pulled out his revolver and fired at the attacker. Yet, it wasn't enough as the spearman's edge made its way into his leg. "Fuck!" Maxim screamed to the top of his lungs, before firing his revolver into the armored warrior. Another bandit arrived onto the battlements and descended upon the Russian.

Artyom began to aim his weapon, but he was surprised when one of the defenders ran him through with a longsword. Then he pulled it out of the enemy and kicked him off the walls while he arrived to see Maxim's wounds. "You're wounded."

"No shit." The Ranger replied as he grabbed the spear. "I can't move with this thing in my leg." Then Maxim glanced over to his rescuer. "Hal, get this thing out of my leg and carry me down would you?"

The young local was quick to pull the weapon out of his leg as he screamed in pain. "I'll bring you to an apothecary."

"Bring me with the others, they'll need me."

As Hal carried the wounded Ranger with his arm over his shoulders, Artyom looked around the battlements to see if there were any survivors of the initial attack. Bodies of men lied amongst one-another as the armored bandits began to show up, their cold blades cutting the lives of many short. Anyone who didn't get down the walls was at the mercy of the attackers.

He quickly joined the Hal and Maxim as they dragged him back to the wagons. However, the faces of Uhlman and the other Rangers made him call for help. "Maxim? Shit, get me fucking bandages!"

Shuhrat placed him on the ground as he brought out a roll of bandages. "What happened?"

The hooded Ranger glanced over at him. "I took a spear to the leg."

While they were busy with their wounds, Uhlman took the lead once more. "They're trying to open the doors, if they open them we're dead men."

Looking back to the main gates, Artyom saw dozens of bandits descend from the walls, trying to make their way towards that small wooden piece keeping the doors closed. As he reloaded his assault rifle, the young man noticed the lack of preservation from the men trying to break into the settlement. They were crazed for blood, but why? It was the most unnatural feeling he had seen in his fellow man.

Once he finished reloading, he was was about to fire his weapon, only for Alexsandr to interrupt him. "Artyom, Miller said you'll need this."

While the Rangers were busy gunning down the soldiers coming down the wall, the heavily armored Russian presented a familiar weapon he once had some time ago. "My Hellbreathe?"

"We'll need all the firepower we can get and he told me you're quite good with it." He replied before manning his heavy machine gun. "Dushka, mounted and loaded!" His sparked to life as the heavy recoil shook the wagons.

In the meantime, the young man placed his hand on the battery charged and squeezed the grip, only to see the battery life of his weapon reach the maximum. The last time he used this weapon was at the Moscow State Library, now he had the opportunity to unleash this weapon upon the attackers. Artyom aimed his railgun at the enemy and watched one of the bandits make their way towards the gates.

At the pull of his trigger, the railgun recoiled upward with a bright white flash unleashing a heated ball-bearing at his victim. The man was immediately struck by the projectile, but he screamed in agony.

* * *

Princess Pina Co Lada, daughter of Emperor Molt Sol Augustus, watched from behind the palisade as she witnessed the damage half a dozen men could unleash. They were not the men in green, but they were close to them in some way. Their weapons spoke talked to their targets with wrath and unforgiving punishment to the bandits. One of them even carried the power of lightning in his hands. Was this the kind of people the Empire was facing?

Then she noted one of their men, who was perhaps wounded by the enemy, he lied in the back as he joined his brothers in keeping the brigands out. Despite the terror they brought, she learned something from this encounter, they were still human.

The princess looked down from her horse to find the imperial agent standing beside her. "Milena, do we have any news of the Japanese coming to help us?"

The black-haired woman nodded her head. "Yes, your highness. These… Rangers warned them. They should be responding to the attack as well."

The peasants who stood behind the palisade watched in awe, but she couldn't blame them. They were watching a few men holding back the tide from drowning Italica with blood.

* * *

Author's Note: I was supposed to post this chapter yesterday, but I procrastinated a bit and had to extend it to the next day.

Up next, the battle continues.

* * *

 **king Quinn The Last Heir** : I'm going to correct you on this bit. The United Nations isn't a jerk in this situation since the Japanese government is denying everyone else access to the Special Region. So if things turn for the worse, the United Nations is not to blame since they were never allowed in the first place.

 **Assistant Elite General Matteo** : Yes, interesting indeed.

 **TheShadowOfZama** : The anime/manga is worth checking out. Although it has its nationalistic vibes, the concept is interesting to bring me back despite of that fault. Plus it has good crossover potential.

 **last admiral** : From Moscow with love.

 **Psihopatul** : Thank you for the review.

 **headreviewer mk2** : I think it's the spiritual successor to the S.T.A.L.K.E.R series.

 **Bruva Boreale** : Smashers?


	9. Chapter 9: Give No Quarter

Ever since the assault was initiated, Captain Adranos rode past the ranks of former soldiers, shadows of various leaderless armies had found themselves working together at this moment. Torn banners and coat-of-arms remained on their armor, they have forsaken their oaths for the war they were supposed to have. The horror they witnessed at Alnus Hill was something they all shared, no matter who came from where.

Since a small group of soldiers had broke through the siege and reinforced the Italica garrison, the mercenary captain had told Commander Vlad about what he knew about these foreigners. Because of this, the pillaging around Italica had ceased for a final push into Italica, a fine tribute for Emroy. Pillaging this town and sacrificing its inhabitants to the gods would be a fitting reply for the betrayal the Saderan Empire had on the allied armies.

If the strange sounds behind the walls were anything to go by, the foreigners were fighting alongside the rabble and taking up their slack. Thankfully, he convinced the commander that sending the meatshields first would soften up the enemy and tire them out throughout the fighting. Once that was truly over, the heavily armored mercenaries and dismounted knights would be sent to open the gates and give an opportunity for his company to charge through and cut them down.

When Captain Adranos had found his company, the surviving heavy cavalry stood at attention. Then he turned his horse to face the town's walls while he waited for the light infantry to open the gates. This was the time for blood and once his company retrieved their armor and looted Italica he would leave the lands of the Empire and find other worthy wars to fight in.

It should be a swift victory as soon as those doors open.

* * *

Bodies were littered around the gates, most of whom were trying to open them while the rest tried to charge the defenders. Of course, they fell to the gunfire, but it also displayed their sheer determination to die trying. More brigands climbed over the battlements, trying to open the gates through sheer will despite the threat machine guns and assault rifles trained on them.

After several agonizing hours of fighting, Artyom dropped onto one knee from exhaustion. Most of his energy was focused on trying to keep himself awake as he reloaded another case of ball-bearings into the Hellbreathe.

Uhlman joined him and patted his back. "You're doing fine. Every Ranger feels like shit after their first battle."

He wiped the sweat from his brow. "How is Maxim?"

"When the Japanese arrive we're going to hand him over to their combat medic. She'll do her best to take care of him."

Another battle cry echoed from battlements as the bandits descended down the stairs once more. "More of them are coming."

"Then let's put them down like the others." He replied before raising his assault rifle.

As the fighting continued, the first few men who lead the charge succumbed to the gunfire. However, those who survived their encounter with the knights of the apocalypse made their way to the bottom of the stairs and towards the gates. Artyom raised his Hellbreathe once more, its burden worthy of the firepower it carried. When he heard his railgun discharging electricity with each shot, the next victims screamed at their pain. He would never know how they would feel about their pain, but hopefully they wouldn't die in a terrible manner.

The DShK suddenly stopped firing before Alexsandr began to check his weapon. "Reloading."

While Artyom continued to fire his railgun, he noticed he was firing more than one shot to kill a single person. Then he began to check his weapons battery power, only to see it was at the halfway mark. It should suffice for now. When he returned his eyes back on the sights, he noticed one man was being shielded by the others as they were slowly being cut down by the Rangers. "One of them is rushing for the gate!" He shouted to the top of his lungs.

Uhlman heed his warning. "Timur, kill him." It wasn't a proper order, but it was direct.

The Ranger slung off his sniper rifle and began to aim at the men protecting their fellow warrior. "Artyom, we need to pick them off!"

The duo unleashed sniper and railgun firing as the men forming the shield wall were succumbing to the firepower they unleashed, but it was not enough. More bandits came down from the wall with shields in hand, protecting themselves and the others.

Alexsandr caught their attention once more with these very words. "It's my last box. Let's make this count." Then his machine gun returned to life bringing death to those protecting the man opening the gates. The high-caliber bullets tore through their bodies without mercy, leaving little chance of surviving their wounds.

The rate of gunfire increased with hope they could stop this assault once and for all. As Artyom fired away, he pulled the trigger once more to watch one of the shield men fall. However, the man who was shielded had already done the deed. The very plank that made sure those doors stayed closed was now being carried in his arms while he tossed it onto the ground.

Fear of what was to come had entered his mind. The young man got rid of the empty case and pulled out a new one into the spring. Once his ammo was locked in place, he squeezed hard on the clamp - getting the battery life back to the maximum. When he was finished, he returned his eyes back on the single man, who had survived the ordeal through sheer luck, only to find him pulling the doors open.

He squeezed the trigger twice, but what was done was done. The gates were open as a great war cry from the outside had flood through the crack in the gates. Unlike the men who stormed the walls, these were heavily armored and were far more organized. They had officers telling their troops where to go while a thunderous clap echoed on the other side. It was that of horses.

Then Uhlman spoke his mind. "Shit they got through. Timur, get behind the palisade and set up a sniping spot from the rooftops. If you see someone shouting orders, take him out. We can't let this get out of hand."

A rumbling sound echoed throughout the town behind their backs. Artyom looked over his shoulder to see a vehicle that appeared to have been similar to the buggy that fought alongside him when he was at Ostankino Tower. The doors swung open as several Japanese soldiers ran out to greet them. "Alexsandr, how are you guys doing?"

The heavily armored Russian spoke up. "Not too good, we just took heavy casualties and Maxim took a spear to the leg. Can you get a medic to help him out?"

Amongst the Japanese soldiers, one of them stepped forward and spoke. "I can try, but you'll have to get him away from the fighting."

"If only we had support right now. It's not looking to well for us."

One of the Japanese soldiers, a lieutenant, had spoken. "Air support is coming, but we do have someone to help us out."

The ground shook, making Artyom turn his full attention to the frontline, but clouds of dirt were kicked up in the air. As the debris began to dissipate, there was a lone girl standing between the defenders and the garrison. It was the most surreal sight he had ever seen before. Sure he had seen many strange sightings in the Metro, anomalies and ghosts, but this topped it off. Whoever this girl was, she was able to carry a long weapon with one side appearing to be heavier than the other. It didn't make sense to him as he noted the fear in the eyes of the enemy.

They were stiff in their tracks as the little girl laughed at their terrified men before she turned her head to take a glance at him. She smacked her lips with wanton desire for something, but he didn't know what she could want out of this. Who was she and why was she here? Then he heard a cry from one of the heavily armored brigands. "It's the Apostle of Emroy, kill her!"

A dozen men broke ranks and rushed towards the little girl with their weapons out; however, they were met with an untimely end. In a single strike, all of the dozen men were tossed around like dolls as they were killed in the midst of the swing. No one could have survived that.

"Forget about her, take Italica for ourselves!" The flood of blackguards ignored the girl as they charged towards the defenders behind the palisade.

Uhlman was quick to react to this change of events. "Alexsandr, tell the Japs we could use a bit of help here!"

The armored Russian relayed the request from the man in charge as they formed a firing line beside the wagons.

"Open fire!" The Russians and the Japanese troops unleashed a storm of bullets in the general direction of the enemy. In the meantime, the girl in the strange desk began to lunge herself at the enemy troops with her long polearm. Each swing tossed men aside and cut a swathe through their ranks. The officers trying to organize the mess were easily picked off by Timur's sniper rifle.

Artyom fired his weapon, piercing even the most heavily armored foes who tried to charge him. A Japanese woman stood beside him, firing her assault rifle, but she continued to steal glances from his railgun. "What? Why are you looking at my gun like that?" He wondered.

She seemed surprised by his reaction as she continued to fire her weapon. "What is that?"

Was it really necessary to ask a question when there was an army of bandits out to kill you? "It's a railgun." He answered before firing another shot at an on-coming enemy.

For some odd reason she was freaked out by short and simple answer. "Wait, a railgun?! How the hell is that a railgun?!"

"More shooting, less talking." Artyom stated. "Then we can talk about my weapon after we survive this."

Despite the fresh reinforcements arriving to assist the weary and the tired Rangers, there was just too many of them. Alexsandr's heavy machine gun chewed through the many bodies who came through the gates, but it wasn't enough to kill all of them. Some even managed to get to the barricades, where the town's militia would lunge their spears at the trespasser, hack them with swords, or simply beat them to death with bludgeons. Even the man who saved Maxim was engaging in a sword fight with one of the bandits.

A loud horn blew on the other side of the wall. It was a signal, but for who? The bandits at the gates began to make way for somebody, but the sight of horse riders outside were charging inside. "Cavalry!" Artyom shouted. There had to be a way to stop them from penetrating through the defenses any further. "Cover me!"

Then Uhlman shouted for him. "What the hell are you doing? You'll get yourself killed!"

He ignored him as he took position farther away from the others before slinging the railgun over his shoulder and taking out his Kalashnikov. The cavalry needed to be stopped, but he had a plan. Unstrapping his belt of grenades, Artyom slipped out the incendiary grenades out of their slots. He gunned down two brigands who tried to rush him while the little girl swung her halberd into the first ranks of the cavalry. Those who did survive, immediately charged towards him. Perhaps it was because he was in the open. Artyom fired his assault rifle, but in the midst of firing his weapon it stopped.

Taking a quick glance at the gun, he was horrified what had happened. Tossing Bourbon's Kalash to the ground Artyom pulled out his sub-machine gun and sprayed at each rider trying to run him over. Men fell off their horses, but others were indirectly struck by his gunfire. A squad of riders formed up and lowered their lances towards him, but the Ranger felt he wouldn't be able to kill them all. Grabbing his incendiary grenades, he threw them at the warriors who didn't even stop at his attempt to hold them back.

When the grenade shattered upon impact, the riders exploded with flames around their bodies. They screamed in agony while the horses whined about the fire upon their backs. What little self-preservation they had was focused upon putting out the fires, but gunfire from behind his back had cut them down.

More riders charged towards him as he tossed grenade after grenade at the enemy. Fragmentation, incendiary, or sticky, they all shared the same goal at inflicting too many casualties into their ranks.

However, one survivor got through as he rode towards him from the right flank. Artyom glanced over to his flanker, but he was surprised when he recognized a familiar face come to his rescue. The knight rammed a spear into the rider before glancing over to him and giving him a nod. A payment for saving him earlier.

The entire battle halted to a stop as both the enemy and the besieged heard a strange sound echoing into the air. Violins and music was heard that even the enemy did not know what it was. Then strange sounds buzzed through the air with chaos reigning supreme beyond the gates. The invaders were filled with terror as sudden explosions erupted outside the defenses and a strange sound of a higher caliber cried out.

Artyom froze in place as a shadow of a vehicle flew over the gates. He didn't know whether to feel in awe or of fear. Then he heard one of the Japanese people talk. "Our air support is here!"

Shuhrat called out for him catching his attention. "Boy, get back you're in the danger zone."

The Ranger turned to his rescuer as he grabbed his equipment. "Fall back!" He quickly rushed for the palisade as Uhlman gestured his hand to hurry up. He did what he could, but his body felt spent in this exhausting fight.

When Artyom and the nameless knight arrived at the wagons in front of the palisade, one of the aircraft fired away as he covered his ears with his hands. It was too loud for him while he watched more than a dozen enemy soldiers cut down in a short moment.

Was this what Alexsandr meant by air support? The power of the skies to strike down upon your enemies without a single chance? Was it the same kind that destroyed the city of Moscow?

The dirt slowly dissipated back to the ground with many wounded and crying at their pain. Whatever organization that remained was shattered by this short burst of destruction while the defenders cheered at their victory. The enemy was finally repelled with the surviving enemies fleeing through their corridor of death while the skies beyond the wall would be met with the same fate.

Uhlman found him leaning on one of the wagons as he expressed his warm smile he was known to have. "We finally killed the rats. Maybe we should all celebrate it with a drink?" Then he glanced over to him. "Hey, are you okay?"

Artyom dismissed his worry with a wave of his hand. "I'll be fine." When he closed his eyes, he stumbled to the ground.

Despite falling into a slumber, the veteran Ranger was able to get off a bad joke. "Looks like you'll miss the afterparty."

* * *

Author's Note: I was supposed to update another fic, but consider yourselves lucky since I didn't want to leave this event incomplete.

* * *

 **king Quinn The Last Heir** : No, because I don't think the Metro Dwellers want Falmart in the first place. However, it would be a massive asshole move to not allow the Metro Dwellers access to the modern world or deny the United Nations access to help them rehabilitate themselves to a modern society.

 **headreviewer mk2** : Ever since Metro 2033 (Original), I always liked the idea of a makeshift railgun, because it also displays the possibility to engineer something like that.

 **Assistant Elite General Matteo** : Expressing love with a fifteen millimeter ball-bearing projectile from afar.

 **EnriksD8** : Of course.

 **jaalco** : It's also because I actually like what I'm typing. Not to mention, it's popular on SpaceBattles as well.

 **Sigma-del-Prisium** : You should check out my thread on SpaceBattles. It's funny since I used Powerwolf instead.

 **Psihopatul** : The Dark Ones? I'm going to have fun typing them.


	10. Chapter 10: Of Secrets and Terrors

After hours of sleeping, Artyom opened his eyes. Instead of seeing the morning daylight or the cloudy skies, the Ranger found a ceiling over him. When he raised his head to look around, he was on a bed without his boots and only his uniform on for comfort. Where was he?

Candles lit the wooden room, but there was still pockets of darkness all around. His equipment was present, lined up with his boots and weapons against the wall on the other side of the room. However, he wasn't the only person here.

Off to his left, Milena was sitting down at a desk reading a book in the corner. As she flipped through the pages, Artyom noticed the familiar cover on the book. It was his journal. "Hey, what are you doing with my journal?"

Milena quickly turned glanced over her shoulder before closing the book. "Oh, I was a bit curious." She answered. "One of your friends asked me to keep watch over you since you fell asleep after the battle. I was bored and I found your journal."

He smiled at the thought of its contents as he slipped out of bed. "Too bad you can't read Russian."

She glanced over to his journal before returning her full attention towards him. "Is that the language of your people?"

"Yes. It's perhaps the only language left that is important in my world."

"The only language left? Why do you think so?"

"I don't think I'll talk to anybody outside of my language."

The woman shifted in her seat to direct her attention towards him, but she was confused. "Yet, you're talking in the Imperial tongue. I don't understand."

"The only reason why you and I are able to understand one-another is because of the Dark Ones."

"Dark Ones - the creatures who were able to get us inside Italica? What about them?"

"Were it not for them, I'd be speaking Russian and you wouldn't have a single clue what I'm saying."

"What about your friends? Can the help them?"

Artyom shook his head at the suggestion. He knew it was impossible. "It's complicated to explain, but no. I'm rather a special case for the Dark Ones." Then he made his way over to the journal. "So since you can't understand a single word of Russian, I'm sure you were busy taking a look at the pictures."

She opened his journal and flipped through the pages of pictures he had drew over the course of his journey to fight the Dark Ones… before he reached the tower. One particular picture caught her eye, a very tall, but muscular mutant with an infamous reputation on the surface. "What is this creature?"

His encounter with those creatures was not a fond one. "That is a librarian. It's a mutant that lurks at the Moscow State Library. They're very hard to kill."

"You've fought one before?"

"You're looking at someone who was actually able to kill one of them."

Then she flipped the page, revealing the drawings of… men, but not in the same sense he could describe a normal person. They were only human; however, humans were just as capable of being monsters as well. "Who are these people? They look particularly different than your friends - here in Italica."

"Those are Nazis - soldiers of the Fourth Reich."

"Will I ever meet them?" She wondered.

"Pray that you don't." Artyom replied as he grabbed his boots.

Milena watched him as he slipped his feet inside. "Do you have any experience with them?"

"Yes, they will kill you if you meet them." He answered. "Unless you fit their ideals of what a human is, pray they won't come on this side of the Gate."

"Why do you say so?"

"I was once their prisoner." Then his thumb and index finger were a centimeter apart. "I was this close to getting killed. If the Rangers didn't find me, I would have died."

"My apologies if I pried into your life." She said. "I didn't mean any offense."

"Don't worry, they're too far to worry about them."

"Where are you going?"

"Going to find where Uhlman and the others are."

"Your fellow soldiers are downstairs celebrating with the defenders. The wounded one is under the care of the Japanese and the leader is at the Formal Mansion, talking with Princess Pina."

"If that's the case, I'm going to join my comrades in the celebration."

* * *

When he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Artyom saw many faces within the establishment drinking and eating away. The siege was over, this was time for celebration and they deserved it. People with musical instruments unleashed their songs to the crowds of people. However, he was able to discern one Ranger amongst the others.

Many people were around him as he drank its contents from a wooden cup. When Alexsandr was finished, he slammed it back down and wiped the remains from his lips. "Oorah!" He cried out with both of his fists in the air. "That's some good shit." He was enjoying his time.

He was caught off-guard when Timur joined him with two wooden mugs in his hand. "You're finally awake." The sniper said. "Consider yourself lucky that you missed the shitshow before that." Then he handed him the mug.

Artyom took it out of respect, but looked at his team member. "What happened?"

"There was a food contest of how many people could eat bread covered in custard. As much as that was tempting to eat, I'm not going to kill myself with that many servings."

"Are the bandits gone?"

"Definitely." Timur replied. "The Japanese were able to round them up and force them into imprisonment. Perhaps that is better than letting the survivors escape and harass the countryside."

"Is Uhlman at the manor?" Artyom wondered. "Milena told me, but I wanted to be sure."

"Yep. He's busy talking with the talks between the Imperials and the Japanese; however, it's mostly about the prisoners."

"Why would we need the prisoners? They tried to kill Maxim."

"We won't, but he's trying to settle a deal with the princess to get food into the Metro." Timur replied. "Turns out Italica is the food producing town and if we can get a deal with the Imperials we might solve our food problem in the Metro. Hell, we might end up making the other factions stop fighting with one-another."

"You sound optimistic. I don't think it will be that easy."

"I am being optimistic. The way the Japs talk about their world, it's… enticing."

"What about their world?" Artyom asked.

"The bombs haven't fell, just like the days before we were living like rats."

Curiosity came into his mind. "Do you think we might go into their world?"

There was a small pause. "Maybe, but we should not think too much about it. We still have the Metro to care for."

Alexsandr broke through the sea of townspeople as he made his way towards him. "Timur, tell the man to drink his cup."

"Give the kid a break, he just woke up."

"Better late than never." The armored Ranger stated.

Artyom looked down at his cup before he took the chance to take a sip at its contents.

"There we go." He said. "Time to party, it might be our last!"

Then Artyom made his way out as more people came in. "Let's see if the man can drink this keg!" The crowd making their way in said while a wooden barrel was being brought inside.

He stepped aside, letting the locals enjoy their fun while he sipped his beverage. It didn't have that distinct taste of the Shroom Vodka, but at least it was sweet. He looked around in the streets to see the occasional guards pass by, but their expressions were better than before. These people survived their siege, it was the best moment for them.

Artyom took a quick glance to his right, only to catch a glimpse of Milena walking in the street alone. She must have had better matters to attend to, but he recognized his journal in her hands. What did she plan to do with a book that contained his thoughts? As much as he wanted to finish the rest of his mug, the woman was stealing from him.

He placed his drink on a nearby table before he slipped through the congested street. His weapons were back in the room he woke up in, but he was lightly armed - enough to keep a few people back. He slipped through their ocean and followed after her. With each step, Artyom's boots splashed in the puddles and smashed the wet dirt.

Milena appeared to be making her way to the manor ahead, but as he kept his distance following her she turned directions. She turned to the right, into an alleyway.

The Ranger quickly made his way towards the corner of the building. When he looked around, she turned to her left, continuing her way towards the manor. Artyom followed her footsteps and stopped where she turned directions. Then he looked for her, but she was nowhere to be found. "She must have returned back to the street." He quietly whispered to himself. The young man made continued straight after the turn, hoping to find his journal from her.

Artyom stopped in his tracks and tried to drown out the yelling of merchants and the noise in the streets. His first opportunity on the surface and his lonely experience in the tunnels taught him to take note of the noise. Either it could be the sound of a Nazi crawling through some small space or it could be a mutant breaking searching for him. The Ranger was very sure she couldn't disappear like that without leaving any trace.

Small and quick splashes behind his back was all that was needed.

The young man made a massive jump forward before he reached to his belt. Out from his holster, he pulled out his trusty revolver for this moment - the very same revolver he killed the Dark One with. Through its iron sights, Milena stood before him, confronting him with a knife in hand. "Why are you following me?" She demanded in a stone-cold voice.

His eyes glanced at his journal strapped to her belt. "Why do you have my journal?" He countered. "It seems odd that as soon as I walk out of my room you leave with my belongings."

"I wanted to… observe your drawings in better light."

"You can't fool me." Artyom replied. He knew that was the most bogus statement she ever said. "Why are you armed to threaten?"

"My country is at war, Artyom. My people need every advantage they can get even if I must take advantage of people like yours."

"Especially the ones who helped you?"

Milena shook her head. "You have not witnessed Alnus Hill. When we opened the Gates, Imperial Armies and even the massive Allied Armies were not enough when soldiers with magic destroyed them to the winds." She explained. "I know that you saved my life and I am grateful for that, but my loyalty is to my nation."

His eyes focused on his journal as he lowered his revolver. "If you truly believe that you'll find answers to help your country, I'm afraid you are sadly mistaken. What is inside contains nothing about secrets that will save your nation, but the terrible truth of a world I live in. Where humanity - one that ruled the earth - fell hard and scurry for its remains like rats. Is it truly worth betraying the person who saved you?"

"You think I will easily believe you?" She wondered.

"I am not your enemy. Now give me back my journal."

"My nation comes first."

As she rushed forward Artyom saw an outline of a tall figure standing over her. It's dark skin pitch black as night, staring at her back. The creature was going to do what he knew they would do. Despite Milena's betrayal, she didn't deserve the horrific fate he had seen at Exhibition - where men fell into madness and committed suicide to keep themself sane. No - he wouldn't let that happen.

The Ranger rushed forward, jumping aside and leaping past her as he stood between her and the Dark One. It's hand was raised towards her, but the creature's head noted his obstruction. "No!" He shouted. "Don't."

" _She tried to kill you. We tried to protect."_

"I know, but let me reason with her." Artyom replied. "There is no need for that."

" _Very well."_ In a blink of an eye, the Dark One disappeared.

When he looked around his shoulder, Milena stood on the ground - frozen by what she saw. "Was that a Dark One?"

He turned around to confront her, but with his pistol by his side. "Yes. You should consider yourself lucky I stood in the way. It would have driven you mad."

"Why didn't it drive you mad?" She wondered.

"I have a long history with the creatures. It's something I won't share with the other Rangers." Artyom replied.

"You speak as if there is consequences with having contact with them."

"There are, but I was really lucky. If I wasn't, execution with a bullet through the head would be enough for them and we wouldn't have even met one-another." Then he reached his hand out to her. "Give me back my journal and I'll pretend this encounter never happened?"

"I betrayed your trust, I threatened to kill you, but you have the desire to approach me with forgiveness?" Milena commented on her own actions. "Why would you do such a thing, let yourself be taken advantage over from someone such as myself?"

He smiled at the question. "Even when my world has ended, I still believe that good people do exist. What makes this one any different?" He asked. "If my experience in the Metro is anything to tell me, people tend to live longer."

"You have a very optimistic view on the world."

"I do, because it's one of the few things that I'll still believe in."

Milena pulled out the journal and reluctantly handed it back to him. "So you'll forgive me?"

He nodded his head as he clutched it underneath his left arm. "You are already forgiven." Then Artyom turned away from her as he made his way back to the tavern. "The next time you pull a stunt like this off, I will shoot you."

* * *

Once the meeting was finished, Uhlman stepped out of the room with a smile on his face knowing that he didn't have the slightest clue what the Japanese and the Imperials were saying. They had already given the armor out to the peasants during the attack on Italica and all they needed was to wait for the shipment of food to be transported to their Gate for the refugees and for the Metro. However, their only valuable commodity was already in use of the garrison and the people in charge of the food could take back their word on the proposition.

Without a translator like Artyom or Maxim, he was standing in the room like a goddamn log bathed in radiation. "The colonel is going to kill me." He said to himself. "Might as well have my last supper before he hangs me at Polis."

* * *

Author's Note: The secret is out and the deal is done. What will happen next? Tune in on the Chernobyl Cheeki Breeki Channel to find out.

* * *

 **king Quinn The Last Heir** : Thank you.

 **TorstenL** : Danke.

 **jaalco** : Artyom's Kalashnikov jammed.

 **Sigma-del-Prisium** : The Metro universe before WWIII was drastically different. Two Middle Eastern countries were already tossing nuclear bombs at one another, but what kicked it off was that a third Middle Eastern country decided to get a preemptive strike on one of the two. Then everybody panicked with Russia being the last country to fire off its nuclear missiles. However, Moscow was somewhat lucky because they had a missile defense system.

 **Bruva Boreale** : When they rush you, rush back, cyka.

 **delta2177** : This chapter.

 **headreviewer mk2** : Technically, they can't use the vehicles found in D6. Want to know why? The roads are busted, the tanks haven't been maintained for a very long time, and fuel is just as scarce as a working buggy.

 **Hindresh** : Okay?

 **Assistant Elite General Matteo** : I should mention that this is post-Metro 2033. The poor guy hasn't exactly had a good amount of sleep for a long time.


	11. Chapter 11: Bad Omens

Ever since the Japanese had left Italica, Maxim Basuda found himself lying on his bed with his head looking out of the window. Due to taking a spear in his leg, the doctors here had to go into surgery to remove whatever bits remained in his leg. However, the damage had already been done, he would be needing a cane for the rest of his life. Lucky bastards, but it wasn't a total loss. The colonel would need his help as a translator for the locals, but that battle would be his final day as an active Polis Ranger.

He heard the door to his room slide open before he turned his head to the other side to find a young Japanese officer step into the room. He wore glasses, cleaner than what he had seen on the scientists and the knowledgeable elders of the Metro. This stranger smiled as he held a tray of food in his arms. "You were one of the Russians, Lieutenant Itami encountered, it's good to meet you." The man began. "I'm Lieutenant Yanagida of the JSDF, I hope your stay has been pleasant."

Maxim chuckled. "To some degree, but would it hurt to get something to do. Can you get me a television in here? Hell, a book would do it."

The lieutenant placed the tray across from the wounded man as he grabbed a chair off in the corner to sit by him. "I've managed to convince the doctors to get you some fresh food from the mess hall, I hope you appreciate that."

"Well, that's better than nothing."

"However, I do have a few questions for you."

"What would that be?"

"There was a report that a second Gate had appeared. Both the locals and some of your friends have said the same that it is real." Lieutenant Yanagida answered. "Would help me locate it?"

Maxim saw through this ploy. The food was there to loosen his lips. Smart man, but his old training kicked in. "First, let me have this chicken." He grabbed the chicken leg and felt the warm cooked meat in his hand. "What importance would this have to the Japanese?"

As the Russian descended into his meal, he continued to speak. "It is for the safety of the Japan. When the Gate was opened in the streets of Ginza, we were invaded by the Saderan Empire. Now we seek to ensure that Japan is no longer threatened by a foreign terrorists."

After he swallowed his food, the Ranger found the last two words odd. "Foreign terrorists? Why the change in vocabulary? Wouldn't this attack by these foreign troops be considered an invasion?"

"Not necessarily, these people have terrorized the citizens of Japan and we are here to ensure that they remain safe and secure on this strange new world."

"I understand, but if you were attacked by a foreign power that would constitute a provocation of war and would brings your nation into a war." Then he looked outside the window to see a platoon of Japanese soldiers jogging outside. "Which begs me to question, where are the Americans? They should be here to help their Japanese ally in dealing with this threat an honoring their treaty they have with your government."

The lieutenant smiled. "I'm afraid that I cannot comment on my nation's current situation with the United States?"

"Bullshit!" Maxim bursted out, returning his gaze upon the young man. "I've spent enough time in the Spetsnaz to know when someone is trying to avoid the answer."

"You are from the Russian special forces? What brings your government into this world?"

The Russian government? The Ranger took a moment of silence to realize how long it has been since the Moscow Metro Command had fallen. In the initial years, the members of the government were doing well, but greed and power went to their heads - leading to the current situation within the tunnels. Then he thought about the Japanese officer and his government, didn't they know about the bombs? "Lieutenant, I don't know what you are talking about. The Russian government hasn't been formed ever since the bombs fell."

When Maxim looked at Yanagida, he saw the man's confusion surprised by his words. "Excuse me, could you clarify what you meant by that?"

"Didn't one of your soldiers in during the defense of that town get informed about my people's situation? He should have forwarded his report to you."

"He has, but I came here to verify whether what you say is true."

"You want evidence, go find my shit and find some nosalis skins or some of their teeth to support his report."

"What is a nosalis?" He asked.

"It's a mutant species that evolved from mole rats. If a report from some recon unit doesn't satisfy you then that will. Believe me, I have some scars to prove it."

"You survived World War Three?"

"Yes, but you also forgot the extra twenty years of surviving that five minute mess." Maxim answered. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No, I just didn't think… I'd come across someone from such an event."

"Well, I would appreciate it if you gave me another question or stop gawking and let me finish my meal alone."

* * *

Ever since the locals were deemed the Rangers and the Japanese as their heroes, Artyom took a seat on a wooden chair and cooked a fresh batch of shroom tea. It had been awhile since he had a proper taste of home. Then he looked at his watch, ten minutes had passed - enough time to heat up the kettle of his favorite tea. The Ranger grabbed his cup beside him and poured its content inside before taking a quick taste of his home recipe.

He was quick to recognize Milena arrive by his campfire as she sat across from him. "Is that tea?" She asked.

Despite her friendly nature at the moment, he didn't feel comfortable around her company. She was a spy who almost tried to kill him and they always brought trouble. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"It's that I didn't expect that a soldier like yourself would be brewing tea. Most men would find abhor the idea that they would be cooking something us ladies would normally do."

Artyom shook his head at her comment. "My home station is renowned for its tea, the best in the Metro. Do you want some?"

"Yes please." He handed her his cup before he looked around in his knapsack for his back up cup if he ever lost the first one. "You speak highly of your home."

"It's merely fact. Other stations would pay to get their hands on my home's secrets, but we would rather die than give that up to several people. Without that tea, we become irrelevant on the maps." He explained. "Now drink."

She lifted her cup began to drink it down. After she had taken in the tea's contents, Milena glanced at its contents. "I've tasted many drinks in my time in the Empire, but this is quite different. I feel relaxed despite my first sip."

"Exhibition's tea was made to be like that. The person paying for it would get their bullet's worth by having a warm and relaxing experience that the knock-offs can't compete with."

"What do these imitators do?"

"They use pig fat to try and replicate the taste, but it taste like excrement." Artyom answered. "That was probably my greatest regret, tasting tea made from anybody else who is not from Exhibition station."

He noticed the young woman smiling before laughing to herself. "Tea - it is what brings people together on such moments and a good way to get a conversation going."

Then Artyom smiled at the thought. Milena was indeed a spy, but she certainly had taste he had to give her that.

Their attention was turned away from the warm kettle over the fire pit when a loud noise was blown in the distance. When it was finished, the great announcement caught the attention of the sentries. Those standing at their posts upon the battlements pointed their fingers at the distance up ahead before they relayed the news to those living behind Italica's walls. "Worry not, my fellow people. It's the Knights of the Rose Order."

Although the news was noteworthy, the Ranger looked around to see the peasants return back to their normal lives as if the battle he had fought didn't exist before. However, he still gained the praise of several passersby trying to honor him as if he was some kind of savior. Yet, Artyom refused to accept such honor aside from smiling at the people he protected.

Then Milena spoke. "They are late."

He turned his head towards her. "You know about them?" He asked.

"Knights of the Rose Order, they are the Imperial Princess's soldiers. Do not be impressed by their ranks and equipment. Although the Rose Order is trained, the don't have the experience of the Imperial soldiers deployed throughout the realm of Falmart."

His head turned towards the main gates and saw dozens upon dozens of mounted knights trotting into the settlement with their banners held high and waving in the wind. "I don't know, they might be worth some military value. After all, I was just some mushroom farmer from a backwater station."

While he observed the arrival of these knights, Artyom noticed their eyes giving him daggers before returning their full attention towards the road. They noticed him, but were not fond of seeing him. The people close-by had stepped aside to let the knights get through; however, the expressions of such warriors became ambivalent to those whose status was beneath them.

Once the first three groups were finished passing by, the Ranger recognized a JSDF soldier walking behind them, but his hands were in bonds. His face was filled with scars and some bits of dried blood on his face. Although his face appeared tired, he was 'encouraged' by two knights with lances in hand. "What are they doing?" Artyom wondered.

He rose from his seat and grabbed his Kalashnikov as he walked towards the prisoner forced to walk to his destination. Yet, his presence to intercept him was found out when one of handlers rode her horse towards him. "Stay away from the prisoner!" She cried out. Despite her resistance, Artyom continued towards the man. Then she brought her horse to stay between him and her. "I don't recognize your clothes, are you the enemy who holds Alnus Hill?"

The Ranger stopped in his tracks and looked up at the girl with the strange purple hair. "No, I am not your enemy, but I am curious why you are dragging him along?"

"If you so wonder, this enemy of ours was leaving Italica to Alnus. His company left him behind to die and now we bring him to her highness."

He looked past her horse, only to recognize a familiar face. "That's Lieutenant Itami."

She drew her sword. "You know him?!"

"Yes. Itami and I were one of the few defenders who were fighting alongside the locals to keep the bandits out." Artyom explained.

On his right, there was a blonde knight riding towards the purple-haired one from the front of the convoy of knights. "Beefeater, what is holding the prisoner?"

She pointed her sword towards him. "Apparently, he knows the enemy who occupies Alnus Hill. However, he claims that our prisoner and his companions were here in Italica assisting her highness against bandits."

"I find that very difficult to believe." The blonde replied, scoffing at his appearance. "What proof do you have that you weren't the bandits."

Milena appeared beside him, speaking up. "My good ladies, I can attest that Artyom speaks the truth."

"Who are you?"

"Lower your voice, girl. That tone might find trouble where you least find it. I am Lady Milena di Revel of the Emperor's Blades."

Their faces turned white with horror, whatever title Milena had was important and these young women feared her. Strange how he always had a knack for finding the odd people on his journey.

"I recommend that you release the prisoner, her highness will have quite an explanation to handle on why we were fighting alongside the enemy upon the hill."

The girl with the blonde hair looked to the other knights. "Cut the ropes." They reluctantly did as they were told, releasing the JSDF prisoner of war, but his strength was failing him when he fell to his legs. Artyom walked over to the tired man as he slipped his assault rifle onto his back, getting the attention of the foreigner.

There was a slight smile from him as the Polis Ranger placed his arm around his shoulders and carried him. "Come on, Lieutenant Itami. Let's see if we can patch you up." Then he reached for his radio. "Alexsandr, mind guarding the wagons. I got to get someone to an infirmary if they have one."

* * *

Lieutenant Yanagida walked into his superior's office and saluted the commander before him. "Lieutenant, do you have any information from our Russian guest?" General Hazama questioned.

The young man nodded his head. "Yes sir, the man's discussion with me has matched up with several evidence from Third Recon's report. There is a consistency that these men claim to be survivors of World War Three and have entered the Special Region from a second Gate."

"Has this man confirmed where it is located?"

"No, not at the moment, but he also has additional information from his side that might be true?"

"Is there?"

"Yes sir. Maxim has informed me that he carries some skin of a creature along with some teeth from his world. As for what purpose, I do not know, but that might prove his point."

"I will have to send those items over to the scientists we currently have right now to see if they're real to some degree. In the meantime, we're going to have to locate that second Gate and secure it. Since Third Recon was the first to contact this strange version of Russians they will be tasked in finding it."

Then the lieutenant was reminded of who was in charge of that recon team. "Sir, Lieutenant Itami is the leader of Third Recon. Isn't he needed for the Diet."

"Yes, but all he needs to do is locate the second one. It should be a milk run for him before returning back to Alnus."

"Are you sure that we should delay his arrival to the Diet?" He asked.

Hazama nodded his head in confirmation. "The government would understand, the Special Region is a vast land and Lieutenant Itami might get lost getting back. Although he could have have been transported from Italica by air, it would have left his team leaderless."

"I understand." Yanagida knew what the general meant by this. Since the lieutenant was in the field it shouldn't be too hard for that man to find the second Gate to pin on the map of the Special Region. It's not like he would have a knack in getting himself along with his team in a world of trouble.

* * *

Two Rangers patrolled the tunnels between the Gate and Polis Station. Every now and then, they would encounter a lurker passing by or a stalker who just got out of the surface. Rost pulled out a small pack from his breast pocket, getting the attention of his partner beside him. "May I have one?"

He smiled as he opened it and then handed one to his friend. The Ranger reached into his pocket for a lighter and flicked the bullet cap open. Normally, a small flame would have appeared, but it did not. Rost tried to flick the lighter to life, but to no avail. "Scalp, mind using your light?"

"Sure." His friend pulled out his lighter and flicked his cap open, with a small flame ready to light the tip of his cigarette.

"Spasibo." When Scalp brought his lighter to his face, Rost heard gunfire fly past their heads. "Get down!" He shouted as the two Rangers fell onto the tracks. "Put the lights out." He changed the tone of his voice before stuffing the burning light into the concrete.

The gunfire had came from ahead of him, but it was too dark to see. Rather than waiting, he lowered his night visions goggles. The naked eye couldn't see that far; however, the goggles showed dozens of men in Nazi uniforms slowly proceed towards them.

"Scalp, take the left side of the tunnel, I'll take the right." Rost whispered.

"Got it."

Soon, the Ranger crawled to his designated position where the concrete would protect him. Once he found his small corner, he looked across to see his friend do the same on his side. The darkness disappeared when the Nazis turned on their flashlights. Rost could hear one of their men talk. "Watch your corners, those Rangers are still alive!"

Scalp peeked out of cover and fired off his Kalash back at the enemy before slipping back to safety while gunfire chipped off bits of concrete. Rost drew his Bastard and aimed his sights down at three targets pushing up on his fellow's side. When he pulled the trigger, two of them were riddled with bullets as the last man fell to the ground. If this kept up, the Nazis would overrun them by numbers alone. He reached for his radio, calling for support. "Spartan Command, Spartan Command, this is Rost. Scalp and I are under fire."

He heard a young start asking questions. "In that tunnel? Who's attacking?"

"The fucking Nazis." Rost answered before lighting a grenade from his lighter and tossing it over at the enemy. "Warn the colonel and inform base camp."

Then he heard Scalp shout to him. "Fuck, they have panzers!" Just as he said those words, a rocket grenade flew past them.

"We have to do our best to delay the bastards!"

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter felt like a struggle to get through. I just have this odd moment whenever I try to get past the tenth chapter, it somehow feels like it is the hardest activity to do. Now that I am done, I hope all of you enjoyed this… new development to the plot.

* * *

 **king Quinn The Last Heir** : Depends on how dangerous the threat is.

 **Assistant Elite General Matteo** : Okay.

 **Mutant Vodka** : Yeah, but it's still going to be the Russian countryside still.

 **delta2177** : Yes indeed.

 **last admiral** : White Russian? I'm not ignorant of them, but how would that be relevant at all?

 **headreviewer mk2** : I'm going to reiterate what I said before, they haven't been maintained for twenty years. Even if the Russians do find them working, they wouldn't be able to get them out because nuclear war probably made some tunnels collapse and made it impossible for these vehicles to get out. Even if they do clear the rubble, the vehicles are unsuitable for the surface because whatever roads that were before are gone.

 **Guest** : Okay?

 **Psihopatul** : You're welcome.

 **SabereCommander** : Yep.


	12. Chapter 12: Storms of War

The platform was filled with dozens of Nazis who attended the speech. Soldiers, civilians, men and women were all present. Those who couldn't attend because of work would listen to his voice on the radio. A dozen heavily armored guards stood between the Fuhrer's podium. The weapons they carried were the best the Fourth Reich could offer to the willing young men who would fight for their ideology.

When the Fuhrer walked through the doorway, he was accompanied by several guards while the citizens of Reich chanted their infamous cry throughout all of the Metro. "Slava, slava, slava!" Others chose to clap their hands at his arrival.

The clean and well-dressed man raised his hand, quieting the crowd before him. He looked down at the podium before returning his full attention towards his people.

 _People of Reich, I beseech you! Polis has kept a secret away from you! Their dogs currently hold a Gate that leads into another world - where our pure race deserves to be, but the Order intends to keep this to themselves. Will you let this happen?_

"No!"

"Damn the council!"

"Death to the freaks!"

 _Thankfully, our legions have already cut the jackals of the Order away from the Gate. However, one last push needs to be done by you. This dream of a pure Russian nation will return and being our rise from the Metro. In the next thousand years, the Reich will rise from the ashes of and bring a new world order for mankind. No one shall stop us and none will defy us for this world will be ours and ours alone! Hail Reich!_

Soon the Nazis cheered for their leader as they raised their fists from their hearts and repeated their chants. "Slava, slava, slava!"

Among the crowd, a single man finally knew what the Nazis were planning to do. Comrade General Moskvin will need to know about the Fourth Reichs plans, but this was helpful to know that the Polis Council wasn't sitting on their asses. Time was of the essence and the Red Line agent knew how to solve this issue. He drew his revolver and raised it in the air, only to pull the trigger and frighten those around him.

One of the guards shouted to the top of his lungs. "Shit, it's a spy!"

* * *

Ever since he spread the information to the Nazis, they rewarded him with several cartridges. This would last a normal man for several days if he was in the mood to spend their earnings, but he was one of many merchants in the Hanseatic League. All he needed to do was invest these cartridges into some potential business that looked like they were going to thrive.

The large man sat quietly in his office as he looked at his clipboard to find a list of expenses he would have to pay. His eyes went through the list and noticed the various payments he needed to do. The wages of the men who would carry his inventory from some backwater shop into his warehouse and along with the payment of the caravan guards who would protect them from bandits and mutants. He separated the cartridges that would pay those men from the rest of that remained unused. Perhaps he could have the opportunity to go to the whorehouse and relax with a prostitute.

Information was a good business and the Nazis paid well if one had the proper knowledge that torture couldn't do. Then he placed his clipboard back on his desk before reaching to a nearby plate of cooked rat. He looked down and started eating his meal, savoring the well-done meat from the Chechen cooks who survived the bombs.

When he leaned back, the old man placed his hands over his belly as he looked up from his desk. Yet, he almost choked on his food when a man was standing on the other side of the room. "I see that you are reaping the rewards of your enterprise."

Unlike himself, this old man was tall and thin as he crossed his arms. "Khan, I didn't expect you to be here. You should know better than to sneak up on me like that. Next time, knock on my door." He had previous transactions with this old man, they were often strange, but he paid well enough to consider his requests. However, he was terrified given that he had a reputation in certain stations.

Khan was brushing his beard with his fingers as he walked from one side of the room to another. "Tell me Sidorovich, why did you do that?"

The old fat man laughed reluctantly in his presence. "What do you mean?"

"Don't be stupid. Why did you tell the Nazis about the Gate?"

How did he know about the Gate? "Look, they paid well. It's not everyday that you come across that many cartridges."

The escentric man stormed towards his deck and slammed his knife's pointy blade into the wood. "Polis Rangers are going to die because of you."

"So? Who the hell cares about those uppity fucks? All they've been doing is making shit harder on the rest of us."

"Sidorovich, those men are trying to help the Metro and you may have condemned us all. All for what? Bullets?"

"Why do you care? We spent twenty years in this hell-hole and they haven't done jack shit."

"And? They have to deal with Nazis, communists, and greedy merchants like yourself." Khan countered. "Do you realize how far the Nazis will go to get that Gate? You just started a war and perhaps… the last war."

"So what do you intend to do with me then? It's not like you could prevent it." Sidorovich replied.

Khan reached for a weapon slung behind his back. "No, but you need to pay for your deed."

The old fat man, reached underneath his desk to grab his revolver hanging for him. As he scooted back, two old men brought their wrath on each other.

* * *

Lieutenant Itami found himself in the Formal Manor, lying on one of the beds the maids had offered. He had been up since the Battle of Italica and resting would help ease the tension he built up since it had ended. Then he glanced over to the stranger who rescued him from those female knights and smiled. "Thanks for getting me out of that situation."

The Russian shrugged his shoulders. "No problem. I know what it's like to be put in that situation."

"I saw you before? You were with that one guy talking to the Imperial Princess."

"Yeah, that was Uhlman. We're technically equals, but he's my senior when it comes to experience."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Lieutenant Itami of the JSDF, but you can call me Itami. I won't get offended if you don't call me by my rank. What's your name?"

"My name is Artyom Alekseyevich Chyornyj; however, I prefer my first name to be called. Easier for me to answer."

The lieutenant chuckled, but began to ask a question. "So Artyom, how do you know Japanese so well. Some of your guys I talked with before the battle said that you didn't know Japanese. Yet, I'm talking to a guy who does know."

Then he noticed the young man's reluctance to talk. "It's… it's a long story. Maybe a different time, but it's just so complicated that it might make your head spin."

"I bet it's quite a story."

"Indeed."

The door to their room was swung open an older man in black armor walked in. "Artyom, there you are! I was looking all over for you."

"Uhlman, what do you need me for?" The young man wondered.

"Since Maxim went with the Japanese for surgery, you're my go-to translator." Then his gaze noticed the lieutenant lying in bed. "Lieutenant Itami, what a pleasant surprise to see you again. What happened to you."

Itami smiled. "The princess's reinforcements found my recon patrol. To honor a ceasefire treaty, I ordered my team to leave me behind before they marched me back to Italica. Never had I felt like crap when a bunch of girls were forcing me to walk."

He laughed. "Talk about torture. I was hoping that the next time we meet, the circumstances would be between both of our superiors."

"I do have a question and I might not like the answer, but what brings you to this place. I'm not referring to this world, just why Italica. It seems rather odd that you're here without any backup."

Then his facial expression changed into a serious one. "Artyom and I are post-apocalypse survivors who came from a Gate as well. At the moment, the Moscow Metro system is filled with survivors and we're here to supply them with a steady stream of food. However, both of us didn't expect to be caught up in this mess. Why are you here?"

"I'm here, because I was called into service. I remember the first day when the Gate opened in Japan, an Imperial Army from this world attacked us. People were scared and terrified that they were being slaughtered in the open. Ever since that event in Ginza, I hoped that we could stop them from doing any more harm."

Uhlman shook his head in approval. "Very understandable. I would do the same if I were in your shoes, but why haven't you defeated them yet? These people use swords and bows while you have an assault rifle and tanks."

Itami thought about it, they had the capabilities of attacking the Saderan capital city, but his experience with several refugees from that one village came into mind. "Hearts and minds." He answered. "We wanted to show the people of this world that we don't intend to bring any harm compared to the Imperials who attacked us."

Then Artyom began to comment. "Is it because you don't have a military?"

The older Russian glanced over to the young man. "It's nothing like that, Artyom. They do have a military, but it is a very defensive one."

"Oh, I see. I didn't understand when Alexsandr was talking about the Japanese."

A question from Itami came into mind. Uhlman mentioned that they were post-apocalypse survivors. "Uhlman, you said that both of you survived the apocalypse. What kind of apocalypse?"

"World War Three." He answered. "Believe it or not, people on my side of the Gate were crazy enough to push the button and wage a nuclear war for the first and last time. Hard to believe that was yesterday, though."

"I'm apologize if I-"

The older Russian smiled. "It's okay. I've kept my peace ever since the bombs fell."

Itami looked at the doorway to see several more people enter the room, but he immediately recognized them. "Kuribayashi? Guys? You came back."

The Russians turned their heads to find a short girl and several JSDF soldiers behind her. "You're our commanding officer. We wouldn't return until we got you back."

"Well, it's good to see you? These guys have been keeping us company."

"Hello." Uhlman said.

Another person arrived, walking past the crowd of JSDF soldiers. Yet, he was one of those Russians wearing black armor.

"Shuhrat? What are you doing here?"

"Uhlman, base camp is under attack. Kuzmich is recalling us from our assignment. We need to defend it ASAP."

"We're under attack by who?"

"Nazis."

Uhlman shook his head. "Damn it, I knew things were just going to get worse." Then he turned his attention to Artyom. "I'm going to need you. Let's see if the princess could spare a few horses. Shuhrat, tell Aleksandr to stay with the wagons. We'll come back for them later."

"Understood, then he walked out of the room."

"Looks like, I have to cut things short."

Then Itami offered a hand, figuratively. "Do you guys need help getting there? My recon team has some vehicles that could get you there easily."

"You don't have to get caught up with us." He replied.

"I don't, but you guys helped me and now I'll help you. A fair trade?"

"Okay. I hope you guys have room for four Polis Rangers."

* * *

Their small refugee camp was in chaos. People were in chaos as the fresh new translators were trying to organize the peasants to evacuate the premises. As for where they would be placed, the issues had to be solved one at a time, but it must be quickly. The Polis Guardsmen were doing their best to encourage the locals to abandoned their belongings and leave this place. The Polis Rangers who were deployed at the base camp had to redirect their evidence and point their machine guns towards their only way back into the Metro.

Kuzmich had to sacrifice several hundred meters to the Nazis and allow them to come out through the bottleneck - where the support of their panzers wouldn't extend beyond the rails of the tunnels. It also let him have an opportunity to bring out a weapon that he hadn't seen in a very long time, mortars. Most of their stock in Polis was scrapped down so the barrels could be forged into makeshift cannons. Given that his headquarter station had the best and the brightest minds, they were able to have the defenses that no faction would dare attack.

Now, it was no longer the case. The men didn't have the large cannons to hold back the Nazis, but the mortars would bring terror to the average infantryman. It had been twenty years since he had heard the sound of the beautiful singers come back to life and he made sure that these mortars would serve their users well.

The quartermaster had planned an in-depth defense to hold the Nazis back. Three batteries of mortars consisting of five mortars were zeroed in on their former base camp. Once the trap gets sprung, the Nazis will have to pour more men into the meatgrinder, where the forest hid them away from plain sight. This was the price they paid in attacking the Rangers of the Order.

He watched as the last dozens of peasants ran away from their temporary shelter and left the Rangers to their duties. All that remained were the Rangers - who took positions in the base camp - to make it the grave of the fascists and report back to their assigned mortar batteries. To oversee the entire battlefield that was about to occur, Kuzmich took comfort by sitting in a tall tree to see his men in position. His orders from Spartan Command was to hold out until reinforcements arrived or they died trying.

His radio sparked to life before he lowered his binoculars and checked in on the men. "Blizzard, do you have anything to report?"

The veteran heard the young man's voice respond. "Yes sir, I've got eyes on the Nazis, but the bastards have Rost and Scalp as hostages."

He was furious, those men had the galls to do this to their men. Then the quartermaster raised his binoculars and focused his attention on the Gate itself. Dozens of Nazis poured from their access to this strange land; however, he saw two familiar men on their knees with their mouths gagged in cloth and their eyes blindfolded. Behind them was a Nazi officer with a speaker in hand. If only he had Timur with him…

Then the officer brought the speaker to his mouth and spoke. "Rangers of the Order, I am Hauptsturmführer Wilhelm of the Fourth Reich and I am in charge of the troops that are here to cease this Gate. Lay down your arms and come peacefully, there is no need for violence."

A surge of anger was filled inside of him. Those men were at the mercy of the Nazis, but there was little he could do from here. His men were concealed in the forest around the base camp and revealing his position would ruin the element of surprise. He was filled with dread, knowing where this could go.

Wilhelm pulled out his pistol and immediately fired into Scalp's head. His body fell forward while blood was spilt across the grass before him. "If you do not reply in the next five seconds, I will shoot the next Ranger!" The Nazi announced before walking right behind Rost's back. Then he aimed his pistol at his fellow brother-in- arms. "Not in the mood to talk? Fuck it, time to kill some freaks!" Wilhelm's next gunshot was fired, killing the second Ranger at the mercy of the Nazis.

All he could do was lower his head and make a small prayer to God for what his injustice to their souls They deserved better than what these monsters of men did to them. Kuzmich continued to observe the enemy forces as their numbers started to ransack and comb through anything that was left behind. Yet, his eyes saw several men storm into a tent, only for an explosion to be set off in the next several seconds

One of the traps have been sprung. Several moments later, another explosion kicked the dirt up into the air with several casualties already inflicted on the Nazis. The quartermaster called out for his men on the radio,. "Mortars, fire on pre-designated positions. Ladna Rangers, the Nazis killed out guys. We'll make sure they all pay for it in blood." Then he felt a drop of water land on his hand. He looked up at the sky to see dark clouds above the new battlefield. It was going to rain.

Off in the distance, his ears heard the whistles of high explosive shells launching out of their tubes before they screamed back to earth. Through his binoculars, the Nazis casualties appeared to have increased the longer they tried to search through the tents and the makeshift huts of the peasants - who were probably gone by now. Several more explosions occurred as he watched the soldiers spread out and run for whatever cover that wasn't booby-trapped for them.

More poured through the Gate, covering more ground than the initial wave. Although the Nazis were quite tough, they didn't have the numbers of the Red Line. Hopefully, he could inflict enough losses for their commanders to pull back into the tunnels. Then he heard his radio spark to life with one of his fellow Rangers speaking up. "They're in range. Permission to fire?"

Kuzmich observed the farthest the Nazis were able to make from the Gate, but he saw one of the squads no closer than fifty meters in front of him. "Granted, open fire." Without hesitation, he heard gunfire open up from a nearby shrubbery as the tracers cut through the group of five soldiers into mincemeat. "All squad leaders, open fire on the Nazis. They shall not pass." Soon, the surrounded Nazi soldiers were lit up in a crossfire.

* * *

Author's Note: Looks like I had some time to get a chapter done before dealing with an exam. Consider this a treat from me.

* * *

 **muratira** : Yeah, I really dislike some of the nonsense in canon.

 **Sigma-del-Prisium** : Given that the Russians are part of the United Nations Security Council, all they have to do is talk with the Americans and give a middle finger to China.

 **last admiral** : As much as it sounds interesting, your idea won't be in this crossover.

 **Raraiki** : _Shrugs Shoulders_

 **Psihopatul** : Thanks for the review.

 **headreviewer mk2** : Yep.

 **WarGlory** : Eh, not something to celebrate.

 **Assistant Elite General Matteo** : More like they were caught off-guard.

 **Junior VB** : While I do appreciate the extra reviews you have given me, I would appreciate it more if you put a little more effort.


	13. Chapter 13: Into the Fire

On their way to the base camp, Artyom felt cramped inside of the vehicle. It wasn't his first time given that his first time had him driving away from the Moscow State Library, but it might be his last. While Uhlman roughly led directions towards the camp, he noticed he was in the company of several young girls. However, one of them was black-haired girl who looked at him and smacked her lips. He was somewhat uncomfortable with her looking at her. "You hail from another Gate, correct?" She asked.

The post-apocalypse survivor was quick to respond to the girl's response. "Yes. My fellow soldiers and I are from another Gate. Who are you exactly?"

She bowed her head before she spoke. "I am Rory Mercury, the apostle of Emroy, don't let my appearance deceive you."

Artyom glanced at the very large bladed weapon in her lap. "It's hard not to notice."

Rory giggled at his comment. "I can sense death emanating from you. Would you care to talk to me about it?"

"No." He replied.

"Aw, such a shame. It would probably make a good story to keep us from getting bored."

The Ranger glanced to his left to see his fellow Rangers and hoped they would arrive on time. Then he heard the radio talking at the front of the vehicle. "Kuribayashi, what did they say?" Timur wondered.

The Japanese soldier looked over her shoulder in the passenger seat beside the driver. "The lieutenant said that we're being blocked by an influx of people in the way."

"Shit, those must be the locals we're protecting. Everyone dismount, it shouldn't be too far from here."

"Wait, I got to tell the lieutenant!"

Despite her concerns, the sniper kicked the back door open and slipped out of his seat. Then he spoke into his radio. "Timir to Uhlman, request to go on foot?"

Artyom could hear the man's voice. "You got the green light. Make some room for us will you."

The other two Polis Rangers stepped out of the vehicle and rushed to the front as the youngest one out of the trio shouted to the other flock of people fleeing past them. "Get out of the way! Everyone make room for us!" Although Artyom screamed to the top of his lungs, they did not hear him out. The terror in their hearts had consumed them and all forms of reason were gone.

He was suddenly surprised when he heard a strange tapping from behind. When he turned around, Rory Mercury was standing on the roof of the armored vehicles. "It is I - Rory Mercury - make way for the men in green! We're here to help!"

Artyom looked back and saw the coming wave of people break the sea and open the direction towards group to continue towards the Gate. "Thanks for the help." He commented.

Then his eyes looked to the front of the vehicle, only to see Uhlman peek his head out. "Guys, hold on to the side of the vehicles. We should be there soon."

Without question the Rangers did their best to obtain a good grip as the vehicles moved. Looking around, Artyom noticed many fearful faces looking at him as he passed by. He couldn't blame them. He would have been scared if he was a refugee who was forced to move again because of some conflict that shouldn't involve him.

His head began to hurt, but it was a familiar pain. " _Danger."_ The Dark Ones were talking to him again. The last time he encountered them was at Italica when they almost attacked Milena out of defense for him. She was truly lucky that they never followed up their attack. Meanwhile, the mental conversation with the Dark One meant that something wrong was going to happen. " _They bring death. They must not continue. We shall help."_

His ears perked up at the cries of gunfire in the distance and the occasional explosion. As Uhlman helped the Japanese soldiers navigate through the forest, his recent memory of the Red Line and Nazi frontline returned into his thoughts. How long had it been since he experienced such horrors a man would do to another? Were the Nazis that truly desperate to attack the guardians of the Metro?"

" _See."_ His vision slowly became grey, but somehow he was able to sense several figures out in the distance. " _They are green, no harm. Help?"_

Artyom mentally told them they were allies. The vehicle stopped when they were met by three men with red laser sights painting the windshield with red dots. Thankfully, Uhlman stepped out in time for them to lower their weapons. "Tomilin, what's the situation?"

The masked Polis Ranger shook his head. "Not good. The Nazis are pouring out of the Gate with reserves to continue the assault. We're running low on ammo and we're trying our best to push them back, but they have two Panzers locked down."

Then he glanced back at the Japanese. "Lieutenant Itami, do your men have anti-tank rockets?"

The Japanese officer stepped out and nodded his head. "Yeah, we have some LAMs in the back. You need them?"

"Definitely. Our neo-Nazi assholes need a big fucking explosion to remind them who they're fucking with."

Tomilin grabbed Uhlman's attention. "Go talk to Kuzmich. You might be able to devise a plan to pull whatever stunt you intend to pull off."

The senior Ranger dismissed his worry with a laugh. "Don't worry, Artyom will be the one to come with me."

"Wish you luck then."

"Lieutenant, are you sure you still want to get involved with us? Last second to back out."

Itami smiled. "Third Recon fought a Godzilla-size dragon. I think we can handle your problem."

"If that's the case, come with us."

Soon the party walked several dozen meters forward, only to see Kuzmich directing the mortar teams. "Fire!" The mortar battery unleashed a volley of shells out from the tubes before turning around to see the four Polis Rangers walk up to him. "Good, all of you are here. I got several cases of smoke shells ready to cover your advance to bumrush the Nazis, but the odds don't look too good for us."

Uhlman gave off a chuckle. "About that, we accidentally got some help." His thumb was pointed behind him.

"Who are these guys?"

"The JSDF. They're from another Gate that leads to another world without the bombs falling. At the moment, they're lending us their anti-tank rockets to deal with the Panzers."

"A blessing in disguise, good. Shit, they probably have better ammunition than all of the Order."

Then Lieutenant Itami spoke up. "So are we in the clear?" He asked in Japanese.

"No, I'll tell my mortar crews to fire the next volley with smoke, when that happens you run. Do you understand?"

The lieutenant nodded his head. "Yes."

"Good. Head up to the frontline and try to probe the closest distance between our firing line and what remains of the base camp."

"Is there anybody who willing to help us?"

Kuzmich shook his head. "Those four Rangers will, the rest of us need to maintain our positions and contain the Nazis from continuing any further. If they do, the refugees who escaped will be at their mercy."

"I see. My recon team will be on its way and we'll get there."

"Try the southern side, there is a tree line that might cover your advance."

* * *

Uhlman lead the way while Artyom did his best to steer the Japanese soldiers away from the base camps line of sight. Meanwhile, he heard the bursts of DShK fire flying towards the Rangers former base camp while he occasionally saw Nazi soldiers try to return fire with their weapons. "It should be less than thirty meters."

"I know it is too late to ask, but how can we tell between you guys and the Nazis?" Lieutenant Itami wondered.

"Nazis always have armbands." He answered before he could get a joke in. "The other option is to call them a mutant and see how pissed off they can get." When they finally took position by kneeling behind a group of bushes, a loud whistling noise screamed down from above. "Smoke shells are coming down!"

Artyom saw small objects flying down as fast as lightning, only to see their impact result in white clouds of smoke covering the battlefield. The plan was in motion while he looked over his shoulder to see two of the Japanese soldiers with their rocket launchers on their back.

"Move, move!" Uhlman ordered as he became the first to sprint forward before Timur and Shuhrat were quick to follow after him. Given the possibility of getting into close combat, Artyom slung his assault rifle over his shoulder before he brought out the weapon he recently bought.

After he followed the other Rangers, he occasionally looked over his shoulder to see the Japanese soldiers spreading out with their assault rifles at the ready. Hopefully, they would be able to get through without the Nazis putting up a fierce resistance. Street-by-street, the party drew their weapons and swept through in a cautiously manner. Yet, they could hear the enemy shouting in the distance.

On his right, there was a hut inside that made him cautious enough to peek his head an inspect the inside of the building through the doorway alone. However, he noticed a barrel of a gun slowly slipping out from a bay of hay on the right side of the building. The young man brought his sub-machine gun to bear and sprayed the thin wall with bullets. Then he saw man clad in the black Nazi uniform slump to the ground with his Bastard in hand.

Then one of the Japanese soldiers spoke up. "How far is it?"

The veteran Polis Ranger was quick to reply. "We're here."

When Artyom continued following, he noticed he was walking out of the smoke-covered camp. The Gate - where he came from - was open for them while he saw several bodies littered on the ground. However, there was a living one about to draw his weapon, but a silenced burst from Timur dispatched him.

Lieutenant Itami was quick to speak his orders. "Katsumoto, Tozu, Tomita, go with them and listen to what they need from you three. The rest of us will stay behind and keep the Nazis at bay."

The group began to split in two as the Polis Rangers lead the way with the three Japanese soldiers following up. As they jogged through the Gate, Artyom recalled his memory of fighting a Panzer for the first time. He was thankful that he never had to deal with that again in his journey to fight the Dark Ones, but he hoped those explosives would finish them off. Fighting them off with just a heavy machine gun mounted on a railcar was not… enjoyable.

His vision grayed out as he saw red figures in the distance. " _Red is danger. They will attack."_ The young man heeded their advice before his SMG with the drum magazine was brought up.

When he pulled the trigger, he was able to catch the Rangers and the Japanese by surprise. Yet, it also meant that the enemy was caught by surprise as well. With the pull of the trigger, Artyom witnessed ten men caught in the attack before the rest of his compatriots joined him as well. "Shit, I'm surprised you were able to see them, Artyom." Uhlman commented. "I got to get my eyes checked out."

Then Shuhrat joined in. "Maybe you should stop walking around in the dark."

The jokester laughed before his reply. "Fuck you very much. If that was a joke, then it's a really shitty one.

By the time the group arrived on the other side of the Gate, they were met with two Panzers and their escort of infantrymen.

"Oh shit!"

Artyom rushed to the left side while machine gun fire peppered the two groups behind their concrete cover. Yet, he heard one of the Japanese soldiers shout. "Tozu, knock that one out. Quickly!" The young man watched when the Japanese soldier rested the launcher upon his shoulder and pull out a strange pointy piece from the front of the weapon.

His curiosity got the best of him when he was dragged back. "Don't stand behind him. You don't want to get hurt by that." Uhlman commented.

Tozu looked over his shoulder and back towards the fighting. "Backblast clear!" In a blink of an eye, the front piece of the launcher was gone with a smoke trail showing where the projectile landed. The Nazi Panzer was smashed by a violent explosion as its turret flew away. Those that were beside their tanks were lying on the ground with pieces of metal in their bodies.

Uhlman walked out from his concrete cover while Artyom followed. "Put down the infantrymen." He ordered. Gunshots echoed throughout the tunnel as the party proceeded deeper into the underground Moscow Metro. "Look for the second tank!"

As the soldiers moved past the first Panzer, they found the second Panzer right behind. Yet, it's turret was unmoving while one of the Japanese soldiers making a comment. "We're too close to the blast if we try."

"Don't worry, I think you shook them up. Artyom, get on top of the Panzer, I'll open the hatch."

The young man walked up to the side of the Panzer before pulling himself up onto the makeshift tank's hull. Then he made his way to the top of the turret while his sub-machine gun was aimed at the hatch. When Uhlman was on top, he grabbed at the edge before his grip pried the top and expose the crew to the outside.

"Spray and pray!"

He was reluctant, but the veteran expected much from him before he pulled the trigger in short bursts. His weapon's barrel forced its way inside while he averted his eyes from looking at the carnage within. However, the Nazis cried out from within. "No, wait-"

His gunfire cut them off while Uhlman brought out a grenade and lit its fuze before dropping it in the tank. "Run!" Everyone fled from the Panzer as they made their way towards the Gate. A moment later, the munitions cooked off before there was an explosion shook the tunnel.

Artyom glanced over his shoulder and saw the tunnel collapse with the broken concrete and dirt putting out the fires by sheer mass alone. "The tunnel, we're cut off from the rest of the Metro."

"That is going to complicate things… a lot, but we'll worry about that after we deal with the base camp."

When they returned to the alien land, the Japanese soldiers that stood behind had done their work. Bodies of Nazis were present; however, they witnessed Rory Mercury in action. Dozens of post-apocalypse soldiers peppered unleashed their firepower on the apostle, but her swift speed made it impossible to keep their entire focus on one location. Her polearm cut through their numbers like man cutting mushrooms.. Nothing was stopping her as their corpses were littered throughout the entire camp.

After the fighting was over, the survivors laid down their weapons as the day was won. Despite this victory, the collapsed tunnel concerned Artyom. How were they going to get back? How were the Polis Rangers going to get back out?

* * *

 **jaalco** : Indeed.

 **jtl** : I wasn't really planning on doing that last scene really.

 **Psihopatul** : Don't worry, they'll fry my brain.

 **KriegSoldaten** : Yep.

 **Junior VB** : Going to have to wait a long time for that to happen.

 **Ronmir** : These lips are sealed.

 **headreviewer mk2** : Correction, the current population with the Metro is between 40-50k estimate with 15k for the Red Line while Polis Rangers are assumed to be around the 100-200 range. (100 for active duty while the other 100 is for non-combat roles)

 **delta2177** : Hope, you liked it.


	14. Chapter 14: Dead Men Walking

News of the Nazis' treachery reached everywhere. This was an act of war against the Order and they would learn why Polis is not an authority to be trifled with. Many contingencies were in place in case any of the factions did step out of line and threaten the safety of the Metro. Despite the Fourth Reich having more numbers than the Rangers, the Red Army was quick to volunteer their services to the Council. It wasn't out of respect for the Order, but out of pragmatism and public reputation. This was their political ammunition to keep the Nazis in check.

Colonel Miller was in the company of his Rangers while the Polis Guardsmen established blockades around the Reich's embassy out of the station. Men clad in black armor looked over their walls of sandbags while the officer walked past them with a dozen men to clear the building out. He was certain that the enemy would contain some orders from their superiors.

The tight corners of these 'streets' could easily involve a machine gun and their access to the embassy would be sealed off. Thankfully, the Order knew all of the nooks and crannies regarding the entire station. None of their heavy troopers would know they would be attacked from the rear.

The Spartan Commander slowly walked underneath the floorboards of the Nazi embassy as his eyes noticed many of the Reich's personnel walk over them. Several meters away and they would be underneath a trap door and be inside. Miller climbed up the wooden ladder before he slowly lifted the cover out of place, only to see the Nazi officer on the other side of the room, looking at his plans on a table. Then he glanced down to his men below and placed a finger before his face.

After climbing into the same room as the officer, he looked past the man and noticed a green metal door waiting for him to open it up. However, he would have to take his time with this man while he drew his knife and quietly crept up on the officer. When he was a meter away, his hand shot out and covered his mouth before the cold rusty steel drew blood from its victim. "Ladna, get in."

Ranger-after-Ranger climbed up the ladder and joined their superior in the room while he began to look at the papers on the table. There were maps, but they were written with troop numbers and stations currently under their control. However, the colonel was not looking for that. No, his hand found a file hiding several papers printed in black ink while he flipped through each page while his eyes skimmed through the information. What was clear was that the Fuhrer had planned this himself while he was busy spreading his nonsense in the Reich.

He heard the door creak open, causing him to turn his head in its direction. A Nazi soldier stood at the doorway and became stiff when he noticed their presence alongside his fallen comrade. Before he had an opportunity to sound the alarm and raise his weapon, a quick whisper through the air was enough to silence him. The soldier looked at his chest, only to see a bolt sticking out of it. "I'm fucked." The Nazi stated before his body landed on the floorboards.

Another pair of footsteps came towards the door while the rest of the Rangers drew their weapons and aimed their barrels towards the entrance. Miller was quick to hold them back. "Don't shoot."

He recognized the old man with a sense of relief and confusion altogether. "Khan, what the hell are you doing here?"

The old man in the red bandana lowered his makeshift crossbow as he stepped into the room. "I found the man who leaked the information to the Reich." He began. "By the time I arrived, it appears you needed assistance in dealing with these men."

"I appreciate the help. Is there anymore outside?"

Khan shook his head. "No, I easily dispatched them from the shadows."

"Good." The colonel dismissed his men with the wave of his hand. "Rangers, secure the embassy. I want those fuckers to pay for this."

There was an immediate "yes sir" from his troops before they left the room for the ancient man and the old colonel.

"Khan, I'm going to ask the Council to allocate some men to find Artyom, but I need you to do something."

"What would that be?"

"Do you mind thinning out the Nazis in the Western Tunnel. It would be a blessing for my men."

"Will help, but do make it quick. I have a feeling the Nazis are committed to this war than the one against the communists."

Out of everything Colonel Miller had against Khan, he just found it odd that he would agree with the strange man. "That makes two of us." Then he focused his full attention on files lying about in the room.

* * *

Days had passed ever since the Rangers were cut off from Polis. Thankfully, the Japanese Self-Defense Force merely gave them a place to stay in the meantime a courtesy that even Artyom could appreciate. Although they were told they could move around and have the free movement to explore the base of Alnus Hill, they must have somebody around to keep an eye on them. A small sacrifice to enjoy what he saw as pre-war luxuries.

While the others enjoyed the new technologies and had easy access to showers, the young man found himself eating alone with his tray of food provided by the Japanese. He slowly took the opportunity to savor each taste as if it was his last, but was rather confused why these people used small wooden sticks to eat their food than something simple like a fork or a knife. Still, he didn't mind the struggle of eating his food as long as it was not cooked rats, mushrooms, or pork. Now he understood why his elders kept telling him that variety is the spice of life.

He felt the table shake as a stranger took her seat across from him. Artyom looked up from his food, only to find one of the Japanese express a smile in his direction. He had seen her before, one of the women that was under Itami's command. "Hello there," she began. "I hope I'm not interrupting you."

The Russian was quick to take a piece of salmon into his mouth, having an excuse from not replying back.

"I see you're enjoying the food. My name is Mari Kurokawa, 3rd Recon's medic."

He quickly swallowed the grilled fish, he gave out his hand, a respectful gesture she could hopefully understand. After they shook hands, the Polis Ranger took the risk to speak. "Artyom Alekseyevich Chyornyj, but you can call me Artyom for short."

"Hello Artyom, I have a few questions for you." She replied. "Do you have the time to answer them?"

"Sure, but really depends on the questions themselves."

"No worries, you don't have to answer all of them." Then she reached into her pockets and pulled out a notepad before him. "Why are you all by yourself?"

He was surprised at the question about him. "The other Rangers are enjoying their time with the luxuries of life. I suppose I just have my own ways of spending my free time."

"That would be the food, yes?" Kurokawa wondered.

Artyom answered her question with a nod of his head. "Honestly, I've never tasted this food before. It's amazing how much was lost when the bombs fell. It's a pity my childhood was wasted away by the sins of our ancestors."

"You mention the bombs falling? Do you have anything to tell me about it?"

"Most children in the Metro were usually too young to remember anything about it or just outright refuse to think about it. I don't blame them, the memory of seeing your families fleeing their homes before it burned to ashes is too hard to bear, even for me. Though, I doubt I can ever forget that day."

"You were there when the bombs fell?" She asked. "I thought you said they were too young to remember such an event."

"It's hard not to forget the moment you tasted ice cream for the first and last time of your life with your mother."

"I apologize if I've asked too much into your life."

"No offense taken, there is nothing neither of us could do about it. I've learned to live with it."

The young woman merely shook her head. "It shouldn't be easy to cope with such events. Somehow you have to face the trauma involved with it."

Artyom lowered his head and picked at the small white bits before putting them in his mouth. "My mother didn't die during the bombs, she was lucky enough to join me into the Metro. However, the amount of trauma the great bombs had was nothing compared to the things I've seen in the tunnels."

"How could there be anything worse than that? Surely, the fallout shouldn't be that terrible aside from radiation poisoning."

He straightened his back and placed his hands behind his head. "My station was attacked by a swarm of rats and my mother was one of their victims. Out of the hundreds that have survived the bombs, only a five-man patrol a baby boy survived being eaten alive by rodents. As for the things I've faced after that, radiation is a strange side of mother nature."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something personal. Perhaps I should ask another time."

"Are you sure that you want to do that? I thought you were genuinely interested."

"With all due respect, my questions are asking you how you've been and I'm sure that you didn't survive a nuclear holocaust to be asked by somebody who has little idea." Mari replied. "It seems unfair that you're not angry."

"Death is normal as the air we breathe, such is life in the Metro. To be angry at our own plight usually gets a stalker killed. That's why I'm so calm about it. A cool-headed mind is a thin line between living another day and lying among some skeletons."

"Perhaps I should bring you into a sessions and discuss your psych evaluation later."

Then an honest question cameinto mind. "What's a psych evaluation?"

* * *

Uhlman walked into the room with one of his ex-Spetsnaz Rangers to accompany him. The veteran knew what he was getting himself into when he saw the gaze of several Japanese officers sitting at a single table with their commander focusing his full attention on him. Thankfully, Aleksandr understood the Japanese language better than he could. The older man spoke in his native tongue before he gestured his hand to two empty chairs opposite from him. "I take that he wants us to take a seat."

Although the man's face no longer carried his cumbersome helmet with the face shield, his mask did everything to hide his identity save for his eyes. "Da, let's not stand her like watchmen." After they sat down, the Japanese general spoke up once more with Aleksandr doing everything he could to translate every sentence for Uhlman. "This is General Hazama, the commander of the Special Region."

"Tell the general that we appreciate the JSDF's willingness to take us in while we wait for your tunnel equipment to open that out." When he was finished, Aleksandr translated the Russian language back into Japanese while General Hazama nodded approvingly. He raised his voice as he spoke in great detail based on the length of his words. "Mind telling me what's that about?"

"He says that the Japanese government is surprised by your presence and that our ambassadors are willing to conduct business with the highest rank of your people. General Hazama also states that you will discuss whatever matters with them in Japan since he doesn't have any clearance to negotiate with foreign nationals." The heavyweight Russian answered.

"Do inform him that I am the only 'qualified' person who has the seniority over the men, but we would be better off to open the tunnel to the Moscow Metro and clear the way to Polis Station. That way, I can get in contact with our civilian council to agree to a diplomatic discussion between our respective governments."

"The general understands your concerns; however, he says that bringing us to Japan will cement any future diplomacy with your superiors. Better to start somewhere than nothing."

Uhlman was okay with the offer. Had it been the Nazis or the Reds, he would have been wary, but the Japanese were neither of those two politically extreme groups. At the very least, they wouldn't kill them over being racially non-Russian or hold political views that went against the communist ideals. It was a blessing and a risk he was taking, but until the Council brought a representative to conduct a full-fledged meeting with these pre-war foreigners. Now if Colonel Miller had a say in this, he would scream in his ear for agree to this in the first place. "Tell him, I'll come with your people to Japan. However, I have a condition. I want to bring a friend along to keep me company."

After Aleksandr translated his decision, General Hazama nodded his out of respect and smiled. "Very well, I will be making the arrangements for your transportation."

* * *

Emperor Molt Sol Augustus sat on his throne after a long day of contending with the Senate and the dealing with the matters of the court. The age-older leader of the Saderan Empire relaxed with his shoulders no longer feeling the tension of expectation. It was quite the burden, but a small price he paid to have this power all to himself.

His retainer, Marcus, stepped into the room on his right flank as he carried a scroll in hand. Was it another report? "Your majesty, I have news from one of your agents out in the field. She has discovered there are two Gates opened into Falmart."

That was indeed fresh news despite the defeat of his rivals at Alnus Hill. The emperor knew the enemy's counter-offensive from the first Gate allowed them to fortify their positions on the holy imperial grounds. However, the mere mention of the second Gate was complete surprise. Did these foreigners have a full understanding of the magical properties of the gods to open a new route?

When Marcus was beside him, he walked up the steps on his throne and handed the scroll to him. He would have to learn more about dealing with this new incursion into imperial lands. Molt personally opened the scroll before his eyes fell upon paragraph after paragraph of details regarding these foreigners. Yet, he noted they were not the same as the Jay-ess-dee-eff soldiers who held the ground on Alnus Hill. Instead, he was reading about warriors who were more foreign than the invaders, but didn't appear to have any alliances against his army. Although different, they were willing to protect the subjects of the Empire under their watch and prevent bandits from taking advantage of them. "Marcus, thank you for bringing this to me. I find this second Gate an interesting opportunity."

"Sire, what opportunity would that be? Do you intend to subjugate them as vassals?" The bald old man questioned.

"No, nothing that far out. I do intend to welcome them into the Empire. Are they enemies with the Japanese allies with the enemy who occupies Alnus?"

His retainer shook his head. "Your agent claims they will be neutral, but not for long. Milena believes they have cooperated with the enemy and an Imperial garrison in dealing with the bandit forces threatening the breadbasket of our Empire."

Now that caught his attention. This third party was willing to help his Empire quell an army of marauders from taking the very town from Sadera. It was almost unheard of, but real life was stranger than fiction. Tales from the north were very enjoyable to those who had a romantic naive view of the world. When his eyes fell upon the final piece of the scroll, the spy mentioned how much she was compromised. One of them found out she was spying on them, but was merciful enough to stay his hand. Perhaps it was because she was a woman, nonetheless it was a pity any more information about these people will never flow anymore. "I should speak with my generals, another legion would safeguard the Empire's lifeline."

"Sire, are you sure that is wise?" Marcus questioned. "A hastily formed legion consisting of poorly-trained and ill-equipped soldiers into combat would be a disaster."

"At the moment, it's the only force capable of securing Italica." Molt answered. "They will hold that town until one of the legions pulled from one of our trusted vassals replaces them. A temporary measure to keep the enemy at bay."

The bald man nodded his head. "My apologies for my ignorance."

"No need for forgiveness, I believe you deserve insight to what I have in store. Given that our scorched-earth policy is in place, the Empire needs that supply of grain to keep flowing."

* * *

Within the darkness of the Metro tunnels, three Nazi soldiers were following the line of the tracks until they found a broken-down trolley smashed into the gates. One of them was irritated at the sight. "What the fuck?! Does anybody understand how much cartridges it costed me to get this installed?"

His fellow man on his right drew his makeshift sub-machine gun and aimed it at the seat. "Command told us a spy was coming this way. Where is the spy?"

A charming surprise came from behind. "If you're looking for insurance, it's right behind you." When the trio turned their heads, the stranger from the darkness mocked the suppressed pistol in his hands. "Pew, pew, pew." Three headshots later, the Nazi patrol found itself lying on the tracks as the communist nicked every single weapon off the fallen and walked away into the night. "Pathos to command, I'm going returning back to Revolution on foot. Don't worry about me."

Static echoed throughout the room before it cleared up for the person behind the radio. "Understood, keep safe. General Moskvin will be waiting for you."

"Well, time to double-time it then."

* * *

 **Perseus12** : Something like that will happen in the future.

 **Junior VB** : Indeed.

 **Psihopatul** : Thanks for the review. I wanted to accelerate the story somewhat, because I have a tendency to drawing out the plot to a point that it might end up with fifty chapters. However, given the objectives of the story, the idea was to have a natural problem block all access with the MetroRussians in Falmart which brings up a whole assortment of issues for the Japanese.

 **headreviewer mk2** : Not really. Mortar shells have much power as the makeshift tanks of the Metro.

 **last admiral** : Given that the US and the Russians are on the UN Security Council, Japan doesn't really have a choice. As for White Russians, the only one I know of is a RWBY fic about Team RWBY being sent to several parts of Russia during the Russian Civil War, but it's on SpaceBattles and not on . However, that fic has been dead for awhile.

 **Commanding After Dark** : The makeshift juggernauts are only juggernauts, because the sheets of metal on their armor are enough to block the makeshift bullets built in the Metro. The actual problem the JSDF have is that they have no textbook knowledge on how to deal with an enemy that fights in a nuclear-razed territory and holds the home advantage. What makes it problematic is that blowing up one tunnel makes the fighting even fiercer like the German rattenkrieg to the Allies during WWII. It's the location that is the problem, not the troops or the tactics.

As for the Rangers relying on the JSDF, they don't have any good reason not to rely on them. The JSDF have the only route to a modern world that isn't destroyed by a nuclear war. The Rangers don't have much of a choice, because they truly need to get past them in order to inform the UN about the atrocities of the Nazis and the Red Line and get somebody to enforce an actual rule of law that makes a Order a legitimate leader of the Metro. Resisting the JSDF's help would worsen the problems found in the Metro, because everyone else is scrounging up anything to survive.

 **Someguy the Anon** : Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15: Into the Light

KH: I have additional information about the Russians.

TK: You do? Spill out out, commander.

KH: The Russians are from another Gate, but they are survivors of World War Three. At the moment, we're keeping an eye on them, but they're reasonable enough to speak with the Senior Vice Minister.

TK: Good, I'll go inform her as soon as possible. This is good news, indeed.

KH: This shouldn't be good news. I've promised them tunnel equipment to open a tunnel to their capital, but there is a problem. From what the Russians have informed me, we are unofficially at war with another enemy, albeit smaller than the Empire.

TK: Unofficially? The Prime Minister will need to be informed of this.

KH: They also informed me that these 'Nazis' are far more radical regarding people of other races. I'm going to send one of my divisions to secure the site, but we might be thin on forces.

TK: That isn't the worst of the news, correct?

KH: Yes sir. The Russians claim there are about fifty thousand people living in Moscow Metro with ten thousand of these 'Nazis' at war with Japan.

TK: I see. I'll do my best to convince the Prime Minister to deploy another division into the Special Region. Otherwise, you have to make do.

KH: Understood.

Upon seeing the discussion between the lieutenant general of the JSDF and the minister of defense, Lera sat back in her chair as she sipped her tea quietly. It took her a long time to hack into the network of the Japanese government, but what she found was treasure trove for her superiors. The Russian embassy was not far off from the surveillance post and she could get a secure line and tell them about this news.

There was a second Gate to a third unexplored world, but the redhead was surprised by the fact that there were other Russians in this second world. However, she became confused with the mention of the Nazis? What had happened to her country in this world to have the Nazis still exist in Moscow? Did the Germans win the Second World War during that era?

The thought of the idea disturbed her. Her grandfather had fought in the streets of Stalingrad back in the Patriotic War. It would be a disappointment in his memory that she would be fighting the men who desired full extermination of her people. However, the operative knew she could do nothing, but keep a close eye on the Japanese's traffic between the three division deployed into the Special Region. The news took in the hook by the Japanese government, but anybody with espionage background knew they were trying to hide something on the other side. Thankfully, Lera was one of the first people to figure out what they were just hiding.

Now that the woman knew what she learned about what happened in the Special Region, there was little point in trying to remain within the system. She placed her cup of tea on the side before her fingers went to work, each tap of the key doing her bidding. If she continued to lurk within the supposedly secure network, someone was going to find out and each step she immediately escaped the digital realm with a copy of the conversation safely in her removable hard drive.

When she finally exited the system, she leaned back and gasped for fresh air, knowing she escaped the system. "Ura for me." She said.

The Russian agent heard several footsteps tap from behind her back as she looked over her shoulder. Unlike most men in her building, this man was the oldest of them all and his weary bald head was evidence for his great work in the field. "Ms. Melnikova, I noticed you stopped working on your computer. Do you have a reason?"

Lera nodded her head before her mouse clicked on the option to remove the device from the computer. "Yes, Colonel Izotov." She answered. "I my surveillance has discovered several references to post-apocalypse Russians from a second Gate. May I report this to the embassy?"

The old man cupped his head face before rubbing his forehead. "Yes you may. I think we'll have to replace you with someone else. After all, you did spend enough nights here than the rest of this rabble. Pity that someone like myself is too old to talk about the times we actually did espionage instead of looking at monitors."

"I know it's boring, but sometimes boring ways can be far more crucial than simply living like those actors in Hollywood."

"Indeed." Then he looked to his right, only to see a sleeping man in his chair while his face was lying beside the keyboard. "Yuri, get up! You've got work to do!"

Lera smiled at the poor agent's situation before she took her hard drive and walked out of the room with her cup in hand. The young woman knew this would change the playing field, but just because she was out of the digital world didn't mean she was entirely safe. There was still four kilometers to cover before she was safely in the Embassy of the Russian Federation.

* * *

In the Metro, the elders spoke of a time when everybody had the opportunity to clean themselves every day before they went to work. It would have sounded unbelievable if they told that to the young boys who didn't know about the 'magic' of their ancestors. Yet, he woke up earlier than what he was supposed to do to enjoy the warm experience. If this was how his ancestors used these commodities, why would they be so stupid to destroy the world.

The young man understood the importance of cleanliness as soon as he presented the threat to the Dark Ones to the Council. However, he noted how each of the government officials and military personnel scoffed at the very stench that he carried. Ever since that moment of embarrassment, Artyom would do everything in his power to clean himself when he had the time. It was these very little things that made man different from the animals.

As soon as he thought about it, he couldn't call the Dark Ones animals. They were something else entirely. What he little knowledge he knew about them, they were nothing like a human. Yet, this race of psychic beings communicated with him where few would have been driven mad. Their existence questioned more about life as he turned off the valve and cleaned himself.

Perhaps it was a question for another time as he stepped out of the showers, only to find his own clothes were not even there. Instead, there was another set that was different from the grey uniforms of the Polis Rangers. These clothes were nothing like the ones he wore in the Metro. There was no ragged pre-war clothes that were washed to clear itself of radiation, but fresh and clean as if someone breathed life into them. His eyes fell upon a note planted atop of the stack. He would have to ask the ex-Spetsnaz Rangers what this meant since he couldn't read Japanese.

After the young man finished showering, he snuck his way out of the showers and back towards his room. Once he was finished changing, Artyom busied himself with his journal as he brought out a short pencil and began writing away about his experience in the Japanese base. Anybody could say it was a coincidence that fighting for humanity in the Metro would soon bring its rewards. However, the young man knew that coincidence was not his home's known trait. Thoughts of Sergei and Yevgeny came into mind, be he shrugged their words away when he departed from the two strangers who were never supposed to be there in the first place.

The Russian heard a knocking on his door before he rose up from his chair to open the door. He soon found Mari Kurokawa standing before him. "Good morning, Artyom." The woman began.

This was a surprise. What was this woman doing this early in the morning? "I decided to take an early shower before I'm sent over to the other side of your Gate."

"Interesting. I heard that somebody raided the mess hall and that one of the people guarding it said it was a Russian. Do you know anything about it?"

"They did?"

"Yes, I was hoping you would tell me who it was?" The Japanese soldier questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Honest to god, I was taking a shower and busy with my journal." He replied. "I don't even know what a refrigerator is."

Kurokawa rubbed her forehead before she glanced back at him. "Okay, I believe you. If you do hear anything about your friends stealing from the fridge, do tell me."

"Understood." After she turned away from the door, Artyom closed the door to his room shut before he heard a commotion from the closet. A strange ruffling sound caught his attention as he walked up to the knob before several signs of whispers came into his hearing range. "What the hell?"

When he opened the closet, two men poured into the light with several bags in their arms. By the time they got up, the young man recognized their faces before his shoulder relaxed at the familiar sight of his fellow Rangers. Uhlman smiled and waved his hands with an uneasy laugh. "Morning, Artyom. I hope neither of us were disturbing you while we were getting ready to have a meal with the others."

"Uhlman, were you the ones who stole from the mess hall?" He asked.

"Steal? No, we didn't steal anything at all. We were both busy having an acquisition of containers preserving food by other means." It was the most bullshit excuse by Uhlman's part, but there was nothing Artyom could do about it. Then the Ranger dug into his bag and handed out a small box to him. "Here. I think you deserve some compensation for safekeeping our newly acquired goods."

Glancing at the box, the only thing he saw as gibbering marks that he didn't even understand. "I can't read Japanese."

"It's tea." He answered. "Since you're from Exhibition, I hoped you would appreciate something like that."

"If I were you, none of this didn't happen if you start leaving in several seconds. One…"

The older Ranger encouraged his friend to quickly join him as they both left Artyom to his own devices while he closed the door shut. It was supposed to be a normal morning, but Uhlman's shenanigans never allowed this time of day to be.

Artyom walked over to his knapsack and slipped this foreign and exotic tea into his inventory. Then he returned to busy himself with his journal as he wrote away the time he had.

* * *

Lieutenant Itami and stood with his several members of his squad as Kuribayashi handed a sweater over to the elf. Her eyes widened at the size of the clothes. "Do I have to wear this? It isn't even winter, yet."

He had been told that ever since the JSDF's deployment into the Special Region, the weather has changed to colder levels ever since his departure. "Our world is currently cold at the moment. Believe me, you don't want to catch a cold."

"If you say so, dad." The young elf replied before eagerly taking the sweater and slipping them on.

Meanwhile, Rory Mercury walked closer to him with her polearm wrapped in cloth. "You appear to be waiting for somebody? Who would that be?"

Ever since he had found the apostle, she was an interesting character in her own right. A girl who was selected to be a messenger of the gods was standing before him in the form of a sixteen-year-old. Rory must have seen plenty of things in her life. "We're waiting for the Russians. They're coming along with us." He answered while his finger pulled on his collar to cool down the sweat.

"Those foreigners? Yes, they are a strange sort. However, I sense one of them is capable of death as much as you are."

"What do you mean?"

The Apostle of Emroy planted her weapon into the ground before leaning on it. "You've seen me when I'm not allowed to enjoy a battle. I am someone who has to bring the souls of the fallen into Emroy's embrace and my body is the vessel that carries them over. The few others are apostle such as myself." The deceitful girl explained. "However, I sense an odd thing about one of those men. What was his name? Artyom, was it?"

Now that was something noteworthy. What did these Russians have to be noticed by Rory Mercury of all people? He would have to ask Artyom himself when he had the opportunity. From what he learned about his fellow Russians, he seemed like a nice guy. "Duly noted. I do think we'll have that conversation after we meet with the diet." One of his men walked up to him. "What is it, Tomita?"

The sergeant nodded to the lieutenant's left. "They're here?"

When Itami turned his gaze towards the foreigners, he was surprised to see the black coats fit their facial demeanor. Kuribayashi made a remark about them as soon as the Russians arrived on time. "Funny, I thought Russians loved the cold."

The older man chuckled at the thought. "Contrary to belief, just because we live in one of the coldest fucking places on Earth doesn't mean we're immune to it. We just don't complain as much."

The young man was quick to express a smile in his direction. "Uhlman, Artyom, I apologize for standing out in the middle of the sun like this, but our ride is waiting to get permission."

"Hopefully, they don't take their sweet time." Uhlman replied. "By the time they arrive, we'll be truly waiting out the storm."

"Do you always try to make joke?" Kuribayashi questioned. "I'm surprised you'd have a positive outlook on the world."

Then Artyom spoke up. "As Colonel Miller would say, Russians know only happiness if we're miserable."

"Are you miserable?" Rory questioned.

"Not as much. Definitely better than dark spaces or praying you don't run out of air filters."

It was odd how Artyom simply dismissed such information as normal; however, Itami couldn't help but think about the implications. Was their world in such a terrible state that they had to wear gas masks to survive the aftermath of World War Three? Were they a result of what would happen if someone was stupid enough to deploy nuclear weapons like the Cold War? "Why do you wear gas masks?"

Artyom was puzzled by his question. "What?"

"I asked why do you wear gas masks."

He glanced over to Uhlman, who shrugged his shoulders in return before the Russian changed the subject. "On the surface of Moscow, the air is so polluted by the chemicals that it's just too toxic for a man to breathe. Yet, it's perfect for the mutants to endure since they've evolved while we hid in the Metro."

"That's quite a situation your people have gotten in. I hope they have a chance at getting out of that place."

"Thanks, I appreciate the support."

Soon the group heard the sounds of engines arrive on their side of the Gate. The paint job of the cars blended well with the darkness within the Gate. When they finally arrived to a stop, Lieutenant Itami was quick to signal the others as they gathered together to join their company. "Our ride is here. Everyone get seated."

Out from behind his back, he heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Don't go!"

Itami turned around and found Yanagida waving his hands to grab his attention, but he was accompanied by three women. He recognized Princess Pina by her hair alone; however, the blonde-haired banshee that injured him under her 'supervision' was also present as well. The third woman was familiar, but wasn't among the people that accompanied the princess or her knights. "Lieutenant Yanagida, what's going on?"

"This just came down the line. The princess and her retinue wish to speak with our government and it would be better to send all of you together than piecemeal." The officer answered.

"Understood, I guess we'll have to make room for the rest of our VIPs."

"Good luck at the diet, I hope they appreciate what you have in store for them."

* * *

When the group finally arrived at the other side of the Gate, Artyom could not believe what he was seeing. Unlike the underground stations of the Metro or the non-inhabitant hell-hole of the surface, he was looking at a fully-functioning city. It had been twenty years since had seen such sights, but the memory was too distant for him to recall anything significant; however, the sight of pre-war structures filled with him joy. His awe of witnessing a world untouched by the radioactive bombs made him feel like a child. "What a sight?" Unlike the crumbling wrecks of the Dead City, these buildings retained their strength and maintained a strong bond with the ground.

Uhlman was quick to bring him back to reality. "Artyom, close your mouth. A fly might get in."

Without delay, Artyom took the veteran's advice before he found himself accompanied by the third member of the princess's retinue. "Hello, Milena. We meet again."

Compared to his previous encounter with the Imperial spy, she was wearing the same clothes as her superiors. No longer was she blending with the crowd with the colors of these clothes. "I see that the Japanese have invited you over for diplomatic reasons. Are you willing to divulge anything to me?"

"You know I can't tell you. It's official Order business." He answered.

"This land, it's strange. Is it not?" She pondered. "There are few buildings that could ever match the glory of the Saderan Empire and the height of these buildings are the ambitions of a nation at work."

The Russian smiled as he returned to admiring the active city. "Reminds me of home, only less less cold and not infested with monsters out to kill you."

"You have cities just like this?"

"Yes. It was before the war, but I was young at that time. Pity how stupidity can bring down human civilization in a blink of an eye."

"Hey, why don't both of you lovebirds catch up with us." Uhlman chimed in.

Realizing they were being left behind, the Polis Ranger and the spy rejoined their party as Lieutenant Itami stopped the group when they were met by three men. Both went into a long conversation as Artyom looked around to see a store filled with people inspecting the goods inside. Yet, his eyes took a closer look at the counter where the customers brought the desired product.

The stranger was buying the goods, not with cartridges or bullets, but with paper money. It was the most alien sight had ever seen in his entire life. He had been told that Moscow used to have its own paper currency before everyone switched over to using military grade ammunition, but to see this kind of transaction was odd to him. What value did simple sheets of paper have to be used as money.

Lieutenant Itami grabbed their attention with his voice. "Alright everyone, the JSDF has given us enough to cover for our food expenses. We're going to eat first and then use the rest of our free time to see what you like."

Strangely enough, it almost reminded Artyom's first time at Prospekt Mira when he used to travel with Bourbon. He now felt so small when he compared the station full of commodities and goods to this world. Nothing he had seen could match the the society his ancestors built from the dawn of man. Although he never thought about it until now, he recalled how his watch was considered a device to check for the time and how much his elders placed a large emphasis on using it as it was a sign of a man who still had some sense to be civilized. "Lieutenant, I do have a question."

"Yes, Artyom? What is it?"

"Do you know what time is it?" After he asked his question, the Japanese officer's face was filled with confusion before he looked at his watch.

"It's currently ten-thirty-four. Why do you ask?"

"Living in Metro tunnels tends to make you forget what time of day it is." He answered. Then he immediately tinkered with his watch, earning the curious gazes of the Falmart girls as he adjusted his time to this world's clock. "Thank you."

"No problem. Follow me, our bus will be coming to pick us up."

* * *

Author's Note: You know, I had no intentions of including Russian surveillance, but I thought it would spice things up a bit. Helps to have a perspective of someone who is not a post-apocalypse survivor or the JSDF.

* * *

 **headreviewer mk2** : I doubt he would want to go that far. Remember, he only heard about these people from the reports of his spy and that information is more than several days old. All he would do is get more information about them before he makes judgement. It's too early for him to make a decision about a foreign people he knows little about.


	16. Chapter 16: Hell Let Loose

Today was supposed to be a normal working session about publishing out a new doujinshi, but then the internet _exploded_. Online sources, media outlets, and news organizations were quick to cover it when they began to distribute a document that was posted by an anonymous source whose account was deleted soon after. Risa would have disregarded the attention until the news articles started to show up on her blog regarding the Gate. Somebody had leaked the information from the Japanese government and the results were shocking. Everyone - including her - was busy sorting through the material to fulfill their curiosity. For Risa it was somewhat personal. After all, her ex-husband was among the three divisions deployed into the Special Region. Perhaps she could postpone her work and read the news while she tightened her blanket around herself.

As Risa looked through pages and pages of government documents that she downloaded for herself, she found the temptation to use this information for a future doujinshi when she had the chance? Yet, the idea would never be written on paper. Apparently, the JSDF was in a fantasy world where they fought against a nation that called itself the Saderan Empire, but that was not caught her eye. There was additional information about a second Gate connecting to this foreign continent. It was connected to a similar world like Earth, but the report mentioned that World War Three happened and was twenty years ahead of the current timeline. However, the JSDF had met with the survivors of a post-apocalypse war who were just as curious as them.

The lonely artist grew jealous of her ex-husband's involvement with the Russian survivors. Anybody from this world would pay to see World War Three survivors and the people of some fantasy kingdom in a far away land. The mere thought of the man who paid her bills came into mind as she brought out her phone, only to see that he was surprised she went through all of that money. He had every opportunity to leave her, but Risa understood her former husband more than anybody. He wasn't a bad guy.

She scrolled through the pages of content, only to see the Russian Federation was quite responsive to the news. Compared to their fellow powerful nations, there was outrage from their citizens that the Japanese didn't even disclose the topic about their fellow people enduring the radioactive fallout. Then she looked through the links, only to see references to radioactive disasters in the Soviet Union, such as Chernobyl. However, Risa noticed that in each article from the several news sources she trusted, the Japanese had not made a comment regarding the post-apocalypse Russians.

When Risa was half-way into the PDF, images and additional video downloads began to appear. Each image showed these Russians in worn out kevlar armor, some of which just consisted to be sheets of metal. They were laughing as it appeared they were having a conversation with a group of JSDF soldiers. After she downloaded the videos, she played them. The Russian language was present, but some of these survivors apparently were fluent in Japanese. "-What happened was that Dimitri bumped into this girl - while under the influence of moonshine - he mistaken her for a mutant. Which resulted in this pissed off girl who was so mad she slapped him into a hangover. Although funny right now, I had to drag is ass off so he doesn't sleep in the middle of the street."

It was truly a funny moment as the members of the JSDF joined the Russians in a great laughter. Despite all of this, Risa became concerned for his well-being as anything could go wrong on the other side of the Gate.

Hopefully, Itami would have some answers soon.

To her sudden surprise, Risa felt her pocket buzz to life as slipped out her phone. There was a message sent to her from the man himself. "Risa, I'm coming home." Good, with his help he could bring back the power, some warm food, and good old company.

. . .

When the group arrived at the restaurant, Artyom was quite surprised to see that this place was not as bad as he expected. Restaurants in the Metro always had trouble cleaning their workplace, but this level of cleanliness would have shocked the underground managers. Once he took his seat at an table, he noticed Itami making the orders for the rest of the group while Uhlman sat across from him. "Can you smell that?" The Ranger raised his head high to sniff the air while enjoying the smell from his chair. "Japanese food, it has been two decades since I had genuine Japanese food."

The young man simply waited as he appreciated the thought of eating anything that wasn't cooked pork and rat to mushrooms in mushroom sauce. The smell of cooked meat in the air was difficult to ignore as he hoped for the best to come. "Since you know a lot more about Japanese food than I do, what do you expect we'll be eating?"

The veteran shrugged his shoulders. "Hell if I know. The only time I remember about Japanese food is when I was eating it. Nothing else." Uhlman replied. "At best, the food should be one-hundred percent better than the best chefs in the Metro."

Moments later, Artyom found himself surprised when the waiters came up to the tables filled with foreign dignitaries and Japanese soldiers with trays of food. As the waiter brought their food to their table, both were given bowls of strange food he had never seen before. When they were gone, Artyom found himself curious. "What are these strange bits and what is that strangely shaped white thing?"

"That is called rice and that white one is called an egg. Try it, it's good for you." Encouraged the already eating Uhlman. What had surprised the inexperienced Ranger was the two sticks he was eating with. Usually the eating utensils were often metal spoons or forks, but how could one eat with two simple sticks. "I see you're having trouble eating your food, let me help you out." He reached across the table and grabbed the white egg as he cracked it open and poured it's contents out onto the rice and the rest of its contents. "Look, that is how you crack an egg."

A chuckle escaped from a young man. "Thanks, it looks odd that you're teaching a grown man like me how to crack something like that when it should be normal around these parts."

"No problem, just eat up. The food's good."

When Artyom grabbed his two sticks, he watched how Uhlman picked up his meat before eating it. Then he slowly followed the technique while doing his best to make sure not to drop the strange strips of meat. After the effort of getting it to his mouth, he was quick to suck it in before chewing on the warm and juicy meat that filled his mouth. He savored the spices involved into this delicacy as he broke it into smaller pieces before swallowing. By the time he was finished, Artyom felt a great satisfaction in his body. "I have never tasted this before. What's it called?" It was a great question, perhaps he would request such a meal to be made if he returned to Alnus Hill.

"It's called beef. It comes from cows. Pity that there weren't any when the bombs landed. We would have a lot more variety than pigs and rats." Uhlman commented.

The conversation between the duo had quietly ended with their chopsticks digging into the bowls and savoring the foreign meal the JSDF had offered. It almost reminded Artyom of a particular station in the Metro where he ate well-good rats from a group of strangers. Someone had told them they were not Russians and that they didn't eat pork, but they knew how to properly cook a rat and make sure it didn't have parasites. However, that kind of food would not hold up against something like this.

While he ate, he began to think about the possible food that he had a chance to eat again. Then there was a small pause in his chewing. Did they have ice cream in Japan? It was a childish request, but the last time he had ice cream was when the bombs fell on that very day. Perhaps the Japanese would allow him to have a chance - even if it was just one.

Yet, he was not alone in his mind. " _This world was just like yours, but without the destruction."_ Spoke a familiar tone of a Dark One. Artyom knew these creatures had a knack for hiding away and by extension disappearing into thin air. It was good that he was still on good terms with them despite their… previous transgressions against one another.

A small smile was all he could do without appearing strange to the others by talking to himself. " _What do you think of it?"_ Came his question.

" _It is strange, the energy here is not as strong as the other world. We will learn as we follow you."_

" _Next time, tell me you're accompanying us. You already knew what happened when my station reacted badly to your existence. The same might occur in this world."_

" _We understand. You're the first."_

" _The first? The first of what?"_

" _Not now, there are strangers outside. Not malicious, just curious."_

The mental conversation ended with the Dark One as Artyom turned his head around and found several white vans outside of the restaurant windows. He had seen these vehicles before - only they were wrecked by nuclear fire. This time, these vehicles had stranger antennas attached to the top of their vehicles. The young man became curious about the purpose of these vehicles as he noted their presence with his only comrade. "Uhlman, do you know what kind of purpose those antennas are for?"

His senior stopped eating after stuffing his mouth with his meal. After swallowing it down, he turned to take a look at the sights. The older man's expression turned his face pale. "Shit, those are news vans." Then he looked over at the table where the JSDF were sitting. "Itami, I didn't get the memo that we would be on the news." The Russian commented.

The JSDF soldiers were surprised by his words as Itami looked out the window to see reporters storming out of their vehicles to approach the restaurant. "Tomita, Kuribayashi, keep them out. We can't let them in." Two of them immediately rose from their seats and walked towards the front entrance to stop them in their tracks. In the meantime, Itami pulled out a small device in his hand and pressed buttons on it. "I'm sorry about this, but could all of you get into the kitchen and eat there instead? We don't want to bring anymore attention to ourselves."

"I shouldn't be surprised." He replied while grabbing his food. "It's hard to blend fantasy royalty, strangers with magical stuff, and two Russians with three JSDF soldiers." When he started moving, his hands quickly tapped Artyom's shoulder. "Tell the girls to follow us."

When Uhlman made his way towards the back of the restaurant, Milena looked around at the immediate change in the room's hungry atmosphere. "Where is your friend going?" She wondered.

Artyom grabbed his bowl and chopsticks before approaching the strangers. "Everyone, get into the kitchen. We don't want to bring attention to ourselves."

A girl in the black and red dress remained ambivalent to his suggestion. "I am the Apostle of Emroy, it shouldn't matter as much."

"Look, just move!"

. . .

News of the post-apocalypse Russians coming from a second Gate and another world had only increased curiosity throughout the globe. Many - reporters and nations - started pondering questions whether the Japanese was not letting the rest of the world know about the situation in the Special Region. Prime Minister Motoi Shinzo sat behind his desk as he received a call from the President of the United States. "President Dirrel, it's good to hear from you. I am sure you are well aware of the leak of information that has been released throughout the internet."

He could hear the American tone echo into his ear. "Yes, I have. It's an interesting case you got there. Post-apocalypse Russians who survived World War Three. Now that is hard to believe given the initial reports of medieval armies arriving in your streets."

"Yes. My government is doing everything it can to help these people out. However, there has been some clashes with several of their people who live in the Moscow Metro." If there was anything Shinzo knew, this was no simple check up call. "So why did you call me?"

"Look, I hate to break it to you, but President Zyuganov intends to involve the United Nations into the Special Region on the grounds that the post-apocalypse survivors are Russian citizens. Of course, we both knew he wants in on the Gate, but he's technically not wrong. I want you to let the United Nations in on the Special Region as well."

"I openly stated that it should be a Japanese endeavor." The prime minister replied. "You should know that."

"Yes you did, but the situation has changed. Based from what is known from the leaks, the Russians found in the Special Region have discovered that they have passports." He explained. "This is going international; however, it does permit me to send additional aid to your people. As for the Russian Federation, I'm going to get a word with their president."

"You are going to talk with Zyuganov. Why?"

"While your people were busy with damage control with the leaks, my intelligence has informed me about Russian army groups mobilizing and going on military drills." Dirrel answered.

When he heard of this news it did not comfort him. The tensions with the recent news coming from the Gate had not helped him in any way, but this seemed to be taking the situation even further than he expected. "He's willing to deploy troops over this matter?"

On the other side of the phone call, he could hear a long sigh come from the American leader. "That is why I'm going to have a word with him while you try to allow the United Nations into the Special Region."

"Look, I am very adamant about not letting them in." Shinzo stated. "The Japanese Self Defense Force can handle the humanitarian matters."

"It's not even that. I'm trying to prevent World War Three and you're being stupid about it. Either let the United Nations on this matter or expect Russian paratroopers in Japan." When he was finished, the line closed on the prime minister.

After putting away the phone, Shinzo looked up to several of his advisors in the room. One of which had spoke his thoughts out. "I take that the conversation with the American went well?"

Shinzo lowered his head as his arms leaned onto his desk. "President Dirrel was merely expressing his concerns after the leak of information towards the rest of the globe." He answered. "Minister Taro, what is the situation with our foreign guests."

The middle-aged man straightened his back. "They are currently trapped by an army of reporters. It appears the leak also included the route to the Diet. Which is the reason why they're late."

"Postpone the Diet matter until tomorrow. Kohara can wait with her questions until tomorrow."

"What of the Imperial representatives and the Russians?" The minister wondered.

"That is for you to solve, but we need to make an official impression that we're welcoming them on their visit into our country."

. . .

The Fourth Reich's declaration of war against the Council had involved an all-out offensive from the Red Line and Hansa. Although they were once enemies back during the Hansa-Red Line War, what they could benefit from destroying one of the major powers throughout the Metro was worth the temporary alliance. It wasn't easy for Polis from keeping the capitalists and the communists from having their ideologies clash with one-another, but it was better than letting the Nazis find a way into the new world. With the access denied due to the tunnel collapsing, hundreds of Nazis placed themselves into defensive posture while consolidating their recent gains from the whole of the Metro.

Two hundred meters out and away from the main defensive line, a Nazi forward observers had taken up positions within the tunnel as an early warning system. Their rail car was always ready, just in case a counter-offensive from the Rangers would occur. Yet, they failed to realize that they were being watched the entire time. Colonel Miller's eyes observed his targets through the scope of his assault rifle - his crosshairs resting upon the Nazi manning the machine gun position atop the rail car. "Now." He ordered.

One moment later, the enemy soldiers stumbled and slumped to the ground. With their weapons already suppressed, no one from the defensive line would ever know what they just did. Then hundreds of footsteps began to echo throughout the darkness until their number was made clear when they approached the rail car's headlights. Polis Rangers, poorly equipped Red Line infantry, and well-armed Hansa soldiers stormed through the position.

"Rangers, man the rail car. It's going to be our way in." Without question, the bodies of the fallen were taken out of their seats - only to be replaced by the able-bodied Rangers. The engine rumbled to life while the armored hull slowly joined the direction of the main army. Then machine gunner had started cranking the turret to join the assault.

The colonel continued to follow after the troops as they proceeded past the observation point with their weapons drawn. When the soldiers saw the outline of the enemy defenses and their enemies, tracer fire flew in their direction. "Machine gun!" A nameless soldier screamed to the top of his lungs.

Many of the Hansa and Red Line soldiers in the first ranks were cut down and torn apart. Forcing others to fall to the ground, but their captured rail car was quick to return fire on the enemy. They had to push forward, if they stopped in their tracks, the trapped Rangers in the new world were relying on them. Thankfully, he prepared for this situation. "Get the shields up here, right now!"

Ancient weapons from the past had returned when smoke grenades were tossed before the attacking force. As the enemy was out of sight, dozens of soldiers quickly ran past their comrades with thick and large metal shields in hand. One-by-one they formed a wall of protection before the army as an officer ran up behind their ranks with a pistol drawn. "Advance!" He cried out while Miller stuck to the left side of the tunnel to witness the coordination of the Red Line soldiers.

Men lifted the heavy protection off the ground and slowly marched towards the enemy positions. In the meantime, the rail car machine gun fired bursts over their heads as the occasional soldier peeked over the shield bearers to fire off several rounds before huddling behind the slow and mobile cover. Then the Polis colonel followed these men into battle as he looked over his shoulder to encourage his fellow allies to ready themselves for the ruthless and inhumane warfare that ruled these tunnels.

Author's Note: Apologies for the surprise change, but I accidentally posted the wrong revision of Chapter 16.


	17. Chapter 17: Close Calls

Author's Note: I normally don't put my author's notes first, but I'll leave this as an exception as I posted the wrong draft for Chapter 16. I immediately updated with a much more… sensible draft. So I recommend reading Chapter 16 before you continue to this chapter so you won't be confused. My fault.

* * *

A single phone call was all that was needed. It was needed to prevent a conflict between nations and kickstarting the Third World War. For President Dirrel, he found the prospect of the idea ironic. Modern nations willing to start an apocalyptic war over the survivors of a similar event nobody had imagined in their lifetime. The phone rang into his ear, hoping he could ease the tensions between the Russians and the Japanese, but the hard-headed prime minister was still insistent on making sure the Special Region. That needed to change.

He heard the line get picked up on the other side, perhaps halfway around the world. "President Dirrel, you wish to speak with me?" Spoke a man with a thick Russian accent on his end.

"Yes, President Zyganov. It is about the Special Region." He clarified. "Rumor has it your soldiers are mobilizing in the far east. Do you mind explaining that to me?"

The Russian laughed. "Ah, I see you misread the situation. I knew something was wrong with that decision from the beginning."

"Why the build-up?"

"Military exercise." He answered. "It was scheduled so I can be informed about the readiness of the Far Eastern District. However, the lack of good news leaves much to be desired."

"One can see it as a prelude to an invasion." Dirrel replied. "I've already informed the Japanese about the possibility of your troops in Japan."

"It's possible, but it is an incredibly risky and daresay - a stupid plan. Our navy is in no position to even to contend with yours, so why instigate and antagonize a navy we have no desire to war with?" Zyganov stated in great detail.

"Your word is not enough. How about something more substantial to keep the Japanese calm about the Special Region?"

"I see." There was a small pause in-between. "My ambassador has some vital information pertaining to the military exercises. Your people can review it in your embassy at Moscow, but I do have to make a request."

What did he want? "Which is?"

"A UN observer in the Special Region." The foreign leader suggested. "The public in Russia is demanding for oversight on the Japanese about this land and it would sate their hunger for more… drastic actions. Do that and everybody wins and nobody shoots each other over a misunderstanding."

"I'll discuss with the Japanese PM, but know that we'll be keeping our eye on you." Dirrel said with a cold demeanor in his eyes while his staff stared at him.

"I know, but both of us should focus on matters at hand. The people of the Moscow Metro are not exactly living in paradise. Afterall, these versions of Russians are currently in a warzone as I recall about Japan's response to these so-called terrorists.

The US president couldn't hold a smile in. "So then, are we in no position to kickstart a war?"

"Yes, just take extra measures to ensure the Russian citizens are safe and sound for the UN to interview."

* * *

With the Nazi access to the Gate eliminated, Colonel Miller was glad to know that the passage was secure. Yet, he was worried about the numbers of Communist soldiers walking around in the tunnel - especially when they could simply take this place for themselves and give the Red Line access to the other world. Despite his concerns, he had to remain silent about the matter less they do take action. Thankfully, he was not alone in the tunnel as his fellow rangers stood around a campfire while the drillers made their way to take care of the cave-in. "Gentlemen, I don't like our situation here. Although we kicked the Nazis out, we shouldn't be so comfortable with the Reds here."

One of the men scoffed at their situation. "Good thing that most of the ones here are conscripts. Either they are saving the actual troops on the frontlines or the surface patrols."

"Careful Duke, they still outnumber us." He replied. "The best thing we should do is stay cautious about them. They're just one step ahead of the Nazis in terms of trustworthiness - which isn't much to begin with."

Another ranger voiced his opinion. "To be fair, they're better company that's for sure." Unlike the other Russians, this man's face carried asiatic features from the people of the steppe. "I don't have to be confronted by racists assholes who don't like what they see."

Then a californian accent spoke up. "Damir, you have better than what I have to deal with. Shit, I'm an American and that just gives people more excuse to get into a fight with a Ranger."

"Sam, Damir, the situation might change for both of you. If the Reds somehow get through that rubble, we might find people who won't tolerate the any of this shit." The colonel commented. "So that is something to look forward to once we get into a conversation with the Japanese."

"Ah, the Japanese Self-Defense Force. Who would have thought I'd be glad to see those guys again?" Then the American laughed at his comment.

"So Samuel, did you actually meet the Japanese during time in the Marines?"

He pulled out a cigarette and lit the tip. "In Japan? No. Though I did meet a few guys during my tour in the Middle East. Nice people, doing some humanitarian work back in the day. Makes me wonder what these guys were doing in this land full of fantasy and knights." Then he nudged his fellow ranger beside him. "What do you think Alyosha? Maybe you might find a good company of Japanese women."

A man older than Duke smiled as he drank his cup. "Depends." He replied. "I've never met a Jap before, but I heard from the elders that they had these weird mannerisms that makes life a pain in the ass to deal with. From what they say, they might be troublesome."

"Okay." Samuel admitted. "They do have their weird cultural quirks, but so do you guys - no offense to the Russians and the Kazakh."

"None taken." The colonel replied. "Just remember that I'm your superior officer."

"Don't worry, you still have the right to chew my ass out."

A railcar was driving from the rear with it's lights illuminating the poorly-lit tunnel and a chorus of men singing from their seats. This caused the commander of the Spartan Order to take a good long glance at the vehicle to find a commissar singing to the top of his lungs of the old Soviet Red Army songs. Odd that he once sung these old pre-war songs back when he was a junior officer of the Soviet forces.

One of the men stepped out from the trolley and slowly approached the group while he stole a glance from the commissar. "Keep it up commissar, I'll tell my superiors how much you are doing an excellent job in keeping our men loyal to the revolution." Then he turned his gaze towards him. "Ah, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. I obviously tried to find you in Polis, but the rumors about you being deployed here seem to ring true based off the information from my comrades."

Miller stepped away from his soldiers to confront him. "So who the hell are you?" The man had a freshly shaved head with a light blue jacket to accompany his person. "You don't look like a Red."

"Perhaps that is the point, but I digress. My name is Major Morozov from Red Line intelligence; however, you can also call me Pavel. I'm here to accompany you and assist with whatever is beyond this Gate of yours."

The commander raised an eyebrow. "Like that is going to make us any comfortable with you in the first place."

Then the colonel heard a snicker from behind his back. "Well that's something, we have an honest to god communist spy on our hands." Duke commented.

"Don't get too comfortable, Red."

The major shrugged his shoulders. "I know."

The light-hearted moment ended when the drilling stopped and the cries of men echoed throughout the tunnel. Gunfire erupted alongside the snarling hatred of monsters. "Nosalises, they were digging through the rubble!" A man cried as communists and rangers put aside their differences to grab their weapons and put them down.

* * *

Ever since he arrived back home, his fellow squad members alongside himself were tired after trying to keep crowds of reporters from initiating a conversation with the imperials and the post-apocalypse Russians. So they immediately brought out the blankets and set them down across the room for everyone to sleep in. The last thing he remembered was Artyom's and Uhlman's request to take a shower. He had forgotten that the great commodities of life were gone when the bombs fell and the lieutenant couldn't blame their desire to fresh themselves.

When slumber came, the young man found himself in a dream. Most dreams would include himself trying to get his hands on his activities, but this was entirely different. He found himself in a tunnel that included a barricade made out of an assortment of items people could use to block the tunnel with. However, he also saw people manning their posts like something terrible was coming to them with weapons - some with recognizable features while others made out of god knows what. Tin cans rustled in the wind, alerting the men among the barricade that something was coming.

Itami turned around to see strings of cans hanging from the ceiling. He had to admit, it was a neat idea for these people to do to make an alarm system. Then he noticed several tall dark figures walk through them. Out of fright, the lieutenant ran towards the barricade where the defenders where while someone in command had shouted to the top of his lungs. "Open fire!" Machine gun fire was unleashed as he looked over his shoulder to find the creatures take the bullets without hesitation. Their persistence was terrifying as they reached out with their elongated hands for him. For a single moment, he felt like he was about to puke.

Then he opened his eyes, only to find himself back in his room. However, Tomita and Kuribayashi were towering over him. "Lieutenant, are you alright?" Kuribayashi asked.

He shook his head as he sat up. "Other than getting a weird dream, I'm fine." He admitted with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"You were talking in your sleep and it sounded like you were in trouble."

The lieutenant shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

Tomita handed him a cold can into his hands. "If that is the case, sir, we have a problem."

As he rubbed his eyes in comfort, he yawned. "What kind of problem?"

"The Russians, they've left the apartment."

Itami eye's shot up and looked around, only to find out that Tomita was correct in his observation. "Shit, do we know where they are?"

"No. It's like they snuck out and left."

Then a familiar face walked into the room. A girl in glasses stumbled upon three JSDF soldiers huddling together as she rubbed her eyes. "Oh, you're talking about Artyom and that funny guy. I think they went out to get themselves a drink."

"Risa, where did they go?" The lieutenant asked. "The government is going to kill me if we somehow lose people from the Gate."

"They're in that bar across the street. They shouldn't be too far."

"Thank you, we better - hold up. They don't even have any money to do anything there." He realized for a moment. Then he got up and checked his belongings. "What the hell, they literally stole the money for all of us!"

* * *

Artyom was reluctant to spend the stolen money, but it was to pay for the drinks that Uhlman had ordered. The concept of a paper money was alien to him while Uhlman smiled and waved at the bartender. "You sure it was a good idea to spend this money without the lieutenant's permission?"

Uhlman slipped out a chuckle. "Yes. Don't worry, we're only going to buy one drink for ourselves and we'll head back into the apartment. Just need something for that kick since I'm not allowed to smoke in the building."

Then the bartender returned with two glasses of alcohol for the duo. "Here you go sirs."

"Thank you." The senior ranger replied before they both grabbed the handle. "Bottoms up."

The young man raised his glass and sipped its contents. Unlike the mushroom vodka he had in the Metro, this drink seemed to be made out of something stronger. "Damn, I didn't think there would be something worse than moonshine."

Uhlman laughed at his predicament. "You just don't have a high tolerance for an actual drink. If you really don't like it, let me have it." He suggested.

Artyom pushed his drink aside as his friend eagerly finished his glass only to look forward to his second. "I wonder why it's taking so long for us to meet with the Japanese government."

"Apparently, our arrival wasn't supposed to be known and somebody let out some information. That's was Itami told me." He answered. "The best thing we can do is simply wait and hope they don't take their sweet time."

The door to the bar was open as the rangers turned their heads to find a red-headed in a black jacket woman enter the establishment. Her shoes clicking with each step while her purse hung from her shoulder. "A shot of vodka please!"

The bartender was quick to acknowledge her with a small glass cup as he slowly poured the contents within the bottle. As she took her seat, Uhlman raised his glass at her arrival. "You're having one of those nights?" He asked.

She glanced her head towards them with a momentary pause. "Wait a minute, I've seen you before." The woman commented. "Are you the two Russians everyone is talking on the news?"

"I guess our arrival sturred some shit up, but yeah - we are those guys."

When the bartender finished pouring her a drink, she grabbed her glass and walked over towards the duo. "What's your name?"

"I'm Uhlman." Then he pointed his finger towards the young man. "He's Artyom. We're both from Moscow… or what's left of it."

She quickly placed her money down as she drank her glass. "Whatever you guys are going through, I know you'd appreciate some help after some of the things we've just read about our fellow Russian citizens in the other world." Then her hand went deep into her purse, only to hand them a map of the city. "I work at the Russian embassy so if you want to get your papers updated you could do it there."

"Well, my friend and I appreciate that. What's your name?"

The woman was surprised. "Me? Why do you ask?"

"It's been awhile since I've enjoyed the good things in life, such as a pre-war date."

She raised her eyes. "That is probably the drink talking. Besides, I'm a complete stranger to you and your friend."

Artyom quickly intervened on his behalf as he grabbed the brochure. "Alright Uhlman, let's head back before our Japanese fellows start looking for us on a witch hunt."

"You guys can keep it, I know my way around the city." The woman answered.

"Are you sure?" He wondered.

"Very. I meet with a whole assortment of people in my line of work."

Then the older ranger's senses returned. "Eh, she's probably right. Let me finish my drink and we'll be on our way." He raised his glass and downed the entire alcohol drink in one sitting. "Artyom, stay by my side at all cost. I might make a mess later on."

The soldiers slipped out of their seats as they walked towards the door. After they passed her, they heard her talk once more. "My name is Lera Melnikova. Perhaps we might settle a date at the embassy."

Uhlman chuckled as he looked over his shoulder. "As us guys in the Metro like to say, I have a train to catch."

The young man shook his head in disbelief. "Enough with the tunnel puns. I'm getting sick of them."

"Trust me, Artyom. You'd act the same if you were trying to impress a girl."

* * *

Security into the Special Region was tight. Although the JSDF normally did not set up FOBs outside of Alnus Hill, the situation with the second Gate required its construction. While engineers formed a new defensive position and cut down the trees which hid the Gate, Kuzmich and his fellow Rangers found themselves helping out the civilians who were going to dig through the cave in and meet with their fellow comrades. If they didn't, he would be there to ensure that the Nazis eat a bullet for all their troubles.

The machines were huge as he and his Rangers were busy making sure the battlefield wreckage didn't get in the way of it's direction. The civilians manning the machines were careful in moving it onto the rails as they turned the drill on. Although loud, Kuzmich didn't mind it as the dirt grinded against its steel. He watched from the sidelines as he noticed movement on his left. "Shuhrat, did you see that?"

The ranger beside him turned his head. "What? No, I wasn't paying attention."

Kuzmich pointed towards the dirt moving towards them. "Shit, tell them to shut it off and get back to the Japanese." As the ranger left him, the old quartermaster grabbed his assault carbine and aimed it at the spot where the movement seemed to be noticable.

When the machine turned off, one of the Japanese civilians approached him with his footsteps coming closer. "Why do you want me to turn it off? Can you see that we can't - what the hell?"

Dirt stumbled onto the floor as a creature's hand reached out to grab him. However, the quartermaster was unafraid when he pulled the trigger. Gunfire erupted as the monster escaped from its burrow with an attempt to strike him, but the damage was already done. It immediately died on the spot with it's legs unable to give an opportunity to lunge at him.

He was not alone as he heard gunfire on the right side of the tunnel. "Shit, the nosalises are digging through the cave in!"

"Glazkov, Senaviev we hold until the Japanese come out to support the drillers." He ordered. Then he looked around to find the civilian worker in his yellow hardhat barely holding onto a pillar. "Leave the tunnel, we'll hold them off here!"

A roar echoed from the burrow as he saw the hulks of the next monster slipping through the hole before the old man stepped forward to fill it with death.

* * *

Author's Note: I was supposed to post this chapter a few days ago, but procrastination set in when I bought _Metro Exodus_ and my brother with _Kingdom Hearts 3_. Then it continued longer when _Hearts of Iron IV: Man the Gun_ came out. So yeah, I was busy playing video games.


	18. Chapter 18: Chances

Artyom waited patiently outside of the room as Uhlman was in a meeting with Japan's Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Although he wanted to be in on the conversation, the senior ranger assured him that he could handle this matter himself. For a joker, he was unsure if he would give off the wrong impression as he sat quietly in his chair. However, he had to let fate take its course while the Imperials were in a discussion with another member of the Japanese government. This only left the Polis Ranger and the Imperial spy sitting across from one another.

He tried not to earn her attention by reading the few magazines on the table in front of him, but the young woman was unsure when she tried it. Then he remembered - she couldn't read Japanese or understand what the pictures implied. The best thing he could do was initiate small-talk with her, despite her status as a spy. "Don't even try to read it, I highly doubt you could make any more sense of what it says in those pages. Even I'm having problems with that."

A warm smile was the message she returned. "I appreciate your efforts to try and make my situation comfortable, but let's retain our sensibilities. Your companion must be doing a better job than her highness and her aide."

"I have my doubts," Artyom replied. "Uhlman and I were out drinking and we're lucky enough to become sober to act accordingly. At the moment, my fingers are crossed at what could go wrong?"

Her expression appeared confused. "Why are you crossing your fingers? Is something wrong? Should I get a healer of some sort?"

He shook his head. "No. It's an expression where I come from - one that these people are somewhat familiar with. Uhlman and I are taking a massive chance at meeting with a representative after drinking."

"Thank you, it clears everything up."

"Your welcome." Then he leaned back with his eyes looking at his watch to see the time pass by.

Artyom could hear the conversation in the meeting result with the doors being unlocked. As they swung open, he stood up from his seat while Milena watched from her side of the waiting section. Out from the room, Uhlman smiled to the Japanese representative and shook hands with him before stepping towards him. "It appears things have gone well while we waited for this moment."

"What happened?"

"I had expectations that the Japanese were not going to let the idea of getting the United Nations involved since they are getting their control of the Special Region," He answered. "However, it appears that the Russians from this world heard of our plight and somehow pulled off a stunt to convince a UN inspector to check our people out."

"So what does this mean?" Artyom questioned. "I'm sorry that I don't know much about this UN, but this sounds like a good thing from the way your smiling."

"It is a good thing. The United Nations might get us the things we've been fighting and dying for decades. They're going to establish a refugee camp near our Gate and get as many people as we can out of the tunnels. Do you think we should celebrate?"

The young man shook his head. "We already have enough alcohol, let's not ruin everything."

"Alright, we should get going."

"We're going back already?"

"Yes. The Japanese are giving us a ride on our way back to their base. They'll be in the lobby by the time we get down." Uhlman answered.

"That's good. Let me use the restroom and I'll meet you there."

As the older Polis Ranger went his way, Artyom stayed where he was before he turned his gaze upon the spy sitting in her chair. "It looks like I'm going."

She nodded her head. "I knew he would have a better conversation with the Japanese than her highness. You should go, your people need you."

"I know, but I hope things work out for your people as well." He replied. "Goodbye, Milena."

"Goodbye, Artyom."

A moment later, their attention was set elsewhere as they moved on with their lives. One with hope; one with dread.

* * *

If there was one thing Maxim hated, it was being in a wheelchair. The damaging effect a spear could do to his leg was apparent due to pulling out. There was the issue of never walking again, but it did have its perks as he rolled into a room full of television. The Japanese personnel was surprised by his arrival - most of them consisting of young men as they watched an animated show about characters using robots into battle. Pity he couldn't bring his brothers-in-arms in and relax in the lounge area.

Interested in the animation, the Russian stayed there as one of the Japanese soldiers turned on the subtitles. He didn't have to do that, but it honestly enthralled him. After twenty years of service to the motherland, he had every right to sit back and watch television. Despite the entertainment, his time was short-lived when a medical professional in a white coat walked up to him. "Is there something you need?" He asked.

The man nodded his head. "Someone wishes to see you outside. He's one of the locals in the Special Region. Does the name Hal ring any bells for you?"

"Yes. He's the one who I fought alongside at that town besieged by bandits. What's he doing here?"

"The young man says he wants to see if you are well."

"Shit, help me see him in person! It's been a while since I've had a friendly face come to me." The professional grabbed his wheelchair and moved his seat for him, going through the various hallways and past the rooms of local patients.

When he was brought to the front of the building, Maxim saw a young man in the same armor he fought in as the Japanese military police had disarmed him of his sword. "Hey, you're alive! I thought your wounds would have gotten the best of you."

Maxim let out a laugh. "It takes more than a fucking spear to kill me." Then he glanced to the man behind him. "Thanks to the Japanese, I'm getting better each day."

"Good news, maybe we can go to that tavern and get some drink from the wenches?" The peasant suggested.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but the beer might mess with my pain medicine. Once I'm out of this goddamn wheelchair then we can get started."

"Pity. I would have introduced you to some dice games and see who would have the favor of the gods."

Now that Hal showed up, he became curious what things have been like since the Battle of Italica ended in victory. "So, how are things going with you and your people? Is the situation getting any better?

"Yes. Ever since the bandit army was defeated by your otherworldly magics, trade is getting better without merchants getting attacked. Though it isn't a happy ending that all of us would have."

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Now that was enough to raise his attention.

"The lady knights of the Rose Order requested that I become the militia captain of Italica," He replied. "However, my father is not so keen on letting me go commit to these duties."

"Ah. So you come here for my advice?"

"You do seem to know a thing or two about life. Yes." Hal answered.

"Kid, you and I have lived different lives. There is not much advice I can offer. Perhaps the best thing I can say is what do you want for yourself."

"It's just that I don't have the courage to confront him myself."

"All I can say that such a matter is not easy. How long till this promotion of yours gets passed over to someone else?" Maxim asked.

The young man lowered his head. "The female knights say that I have seven days to decide."

He sat upright in the wheelchair and rolled forward. "Let's go to the mess hall, maybe I can cheer you up with some food."

* * *

The Battle of Italica had taken its toll on the mercenary captain's numbers, leaving less than a meager few mounted riders to join him on his journey to avenge the reputation of his company. Thanks to his small engagements alongside the bandits during the Siege of Italica, he had enough loot to entice potential soldiers-for-hire throughout the Empire. Now that he was away from the enemy, Severus understood he had something the Imperials didn't have - knowledge on the enemy's capabilities.

With his company's reputation tarnished, anyone would hire a larger company over his, but information was priceless. He had observed how the enemy fought in the field as the conventional engagement would result in a slaughter. Their flying iron steeds seemed effective at killing foes on open ground while he recalled the condensed battle formations being shattered by magical explosions. The infantry of the foreigners also seemed to be taught on fighting from afar - like archers. Based on what he understood about their lot, melee was their greatest weakness, but the rapid rate in which these people killed whenever cavalry charged their version of close-quarter archers seemed to go in their favor. Maybe he could convince a change in tactics and a method to mitigate their ranged attacks and allow infantry a fighting chance? Given that the Empire is on the defensive, they could pick their battles and strike where they lacked such support.

Such thoughts needed to be written down on parchment as the doors to Sadera had opened. The city guards took notice of their presence as Captain Adranos rode past them. In another place in another time, they would have been suspicious of a mercenary band from the north, but war makes a decent excuse to travel. Where there was war, there was money to be found. After all, only a lord would be an idiot to arm his serfs and join him into war. Rather, they had the coin to spend it on people like him for whatever reason that may be.

The city streets of Sadera became busy as he noticed a crowd of people surround a herald speaking to those present. "People of the Empire, the invaders have come into our lands! Young men, join the legions and cohorts to throw them out of Falmart! Women, there comes a time when you must roll up your skirts and produce strong boys just as our ancestors did after the disastrous defeat at the Battle of Akuteku! This is a test from the gods to our glorious Empire. There will be a day for a promising victory and celebrate in the streets with the enemy in chains!"

He scoffed at the Imperial citizens. Were they that arrogant to believe in their own lies? What did these heralds know of what went on the frontlines? The only ones who truly understood what happened there were the remaining bandits after the Battle of Italica and his company.

Captain Adrannos pressed deep into the city, searching for the destination of someone who would bring this information to the emperor. It wasn't hard navigating past these olive-eating maggots. After all, who could turn away help from heavily armored mercenaries asking for directions or else?

When he arrived at his destination, seven royal guards approached him with their senior man speaking up. "What business do you have at Prince Zorzal's estate?"

The mercenary captain cleared his throat. "I have information about the enemy who occupies Alnus Hill. It is vital that I speak with his highness before the Empire suffers a worse fate."

The guard was taken aback by the revelation before he regained his composure. "I will send for a messenger and inform the prince as soon as he is no longer indisposed."

"The prince is unwilling to see me himself?" Severus wondered.

"No, sire. Zorzal is indisposed with the queen of the bunny warrior tribes to fulfill his carnal desires." Came his answer.

"Very well then, my men and I can wait. Better to discuss this matter with him when he is… presentable, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, it would be embarrassing for his highness to come forth without any attire."

* * *

General Hazama received important news that the digging teams at the second Gate had encountered a problem. He would have expected it to be about some maintenance problems or the cave-in being too difficult for the machine to dig through, but that was not the case. Instead, he learned that monsters from the second Gate had revealed themselves and tried to attack the workers. Thanks to the Russians being present there, they were able to obtain intact samples for the science community to look at.

News should have ended there; however, there was still more from the Japanese and Russian soldiers there. Apparently, someone on the other side of the cave-in was also digging through and managed to get into contact with more of these post-apocalypse survivors. "Lieutenant, is this all?" The general asked as he raised his head to find Lieutenant Yanagida standing across from his desk.

The young officer was quick to speak. "No, sir. This is a developing report. I merely needed something more substantial to inform you about the situation at the second Gate. Shall I continue observing the situation?"

"Yes. This relates needs to be brought up to the prime minister as soon as possible."

"Why should the prime minister be concerned with the situation in the Special Region beyond our objective?" Yanagida asked.

"The Americans and the Russians found out about our post-apocalypse survivors since someone leaked a file to everyone in the world," Hazama answered. "This also involves the United Nations since there is a possibility of a humanitarian crisis regarding the civilian populace of the Moscow Metro. So I'm trying to get the full picture of the situation there before I can make any drastic action."

"Shall I form a new deep recon team to solve this problem? What better way than to deploy boots to understand from the locals in their side of the Gate?"

He nodded his head. "Lieutenant, this is going to involve plenty of politics so we're better off forming a new team to replace Third Recon's new mission - going through the second Gate since they're the only ones who made contact with the Russians and fought alongside them, it would be easier for them to meet familiar faces."

"With Itami in the diet, we're better off looking for a new replacement."

"Not necessary," The general added. "Itami should be coming back soon so it would be better to prepare Third Recon for the hostile environment ahead. Inform him when his unit is back in one piece, but do meet with the Russians on what they should expect in the meantime."

The lieutenant understood what he was going to do. "Understood, I'll try to see if these rangers are willing to cooperate with us in the meantime."

* * *

News of the cave-in being cleared out had reached Major Morozov's attention as he joined his comrades through the Gate. Rumors of clean air and blue skies on the other side had enticed many to travel through the anomalous object within the Metro and see if such small-talk was worth its weight.

At first, he became unimpressed when he and his fellow communists were traveling through endless darkness. Most of the time they had to turn on their lights to actually have a chance not to trip on anything - which was strange to him since there was nothing within this abyss. If he was not a true believer in the revolution, he would call such a moment in darkness a magical experience. With each step, the entire journey went through minutes of boring walking. Then for a moment, he noticed something on the other side.

Pavel saw a white light waiting for him as he jogged towards it. His conviction that there was an other side clashed with his doubt of the rumors, but the young man needed to see what lay on the other side of the Gate. Others took note of his quick pace and joined him to sate their own curiosity as well. With the major's focus solely on the light, he didn't notice an army of Reds following him as the brightness of the exit had begun to subside

There was something on the other side and everybody needed to see this for himself.

When the darkness was left behind, the Russian's eyes had begun to hurt. Despite the affliction of the light affecting his sight, he was able to see the life that was once seen in pictures, but now he was looking at clear green grass. It was hard to take in, but the landscape of the apocalypse of seeing mother nature in its natural state before the bombs even fell was an amazing sight to see for himself.

Before he had the time to explore, a Polis Ranger walked up to him with a pair of dark glasses in his hand. "Before you go out, wear these."

Major Morozov looked at him before stealing a glance at the item presented to him. "What's this?"

"Sunglasses," The soldier answered. "You and I have been stuck living in the tunnels for far too long. Since I've been deployed out here, longer than you Reds, my eyes are already adjusted. Trust my word on this, wearing them makes the transition a lot more easier."

Pavel reached out for the sunglasses and started to wear them. "Thanks for the advice, chuvak. I appreciate that."

"No problem, brother. Now don't go anywhere yet, the Japanese sent some medical examiners to check up on us. Until they get here, why don't you go to our local kitchen and have some rabbit stew?"


	19. Chapter 19: Setting Out

Three weeks had passed since negotiations with the Japanese. All that was needed for the refugee camp was the post-apocalypse survivors themselves. It was problematic at first thanks to the conflict with the entire Metro against the Fourth Reich. However, the Commonwealth of the Stations of the Ring Line and their associate stations had offered their valuable trading routes to process those who were willing to leave the tunnels. Although the Polis Council had fewer troops under their command, they were the one with all of the cards. After all, who else would dare attack an organization that managed to contact a pre-war government and managed to convince powerful nations to their aid? Even deserting soldiers and fleeing citizens of the Fourth Reich were trickling amongst the number of refugees that were looking for a future beyond this world.

Artyom couldn't care much about the details as he met up with the Order's quartermaster in a small tent. "Morning Kuzmich, I heard that you've gotten a recent supply of equipment from the Metro. Do you have them on hand?"

The older man nodded his head with his arms crossed as he stood behind a table of various weaponry. "Yes. There has been some new attachments and weapon parts. It's expensive, but that is the price of having the best people around. What do you need? Want to make your railgun better?"

He shook his head. "No, two of my firearms need some adjustments." Then he slung his assault rifle and a makeshift shotgun before him. "I like my railgun, no doubt, but ammo is quite hard to come by - especially in this world. Mind making my Kalash into a battle rifle with that grenade feature?"

"I can do that, but it will take some time since Tokarev isn't here. What about the Shambler?"

"The Abzat is too heavy to lug around, but I still need some firepower - preferably one with a bigger magazine." The quartermaster reached for under the table and placed a large ammo box on the table before bringing several belts of shotgun shells before him. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Hand it over, Tokarev got an idea when this problem came up." After Artyom gave him the Shambler, he began to remove the revolving clamps from the process before attaching the ammo box inside. Then he slipped a belt of shotgun shells inside. "There we go, I solved your problem already. Pay me for the service, but the ammo belts are for free."

The young man pulled out the military grade rounds and handed them over. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Once I'm done with this, I'll give you the heads up."

With one of his weapons changed, the Polis Ranger stepped out of the tent and found his fellow Russians, the Japanese, and the locals intermingle with each other. Strange how this once small camp had grown enough to match a station in the Metro. It's not that he'd mind it, but to see such a large settlement not restricted by the physical constraints of walls and tunnels was a blessing in disguise.

A large commotion had earned the attention of many as Uhlman approached him. "Artyom, we got to get to work. Our visitors earned our attention."

"Really? How so?" He wondered.

"That girl that was in our company is here and she wants to meet with us, but mostly with you. If this wasn't important, I'd say this was a date."

He rolled his eyes. "Let's just hear what Milena has to say."

A group of riders approached them in the middle of the camp as the imperial spy was in the company of female knights - except for one. He had seen him before during the Battle of Italica, but now he was here amongst their party. The woman dismounted from her horse and approached the duo as she passed a scroll to them. "Artyom, it's quite a pleasant surprise to see you again."

"Likewise, what brings you here?"

"His majesty - Emperor Molt Sol Augustus of the Saderan Empire - wishes to meet with a representative of your people at the Imperial Palace for a… diplomatic discussion."

Uhlman spoke first. "I apologize for interrupting, but what did she say?"

Artyom was quick to translate. "She says that the leader of their empire wishes for one of us to come to their capital and speak."

"This isn't good. Our schedule is fucked since most of the Order's representatives are meeting with the Japanese or still in the Metro. We don't have anyone on hand and I can't go since I got to help the JSDF in the expedition in the Metro."

Milena brought their attention back on her. "What do you say?"

The young man translated it back to the senior Polis Ranger. "Don't want to decline, but you'll have to go. Timur, Aleksandr, and Shuhrat will accompany you on your journey."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Artyom wondered. "It's just going to be the four of us."

"The Order doesn't have the luxury and I think it would be an insult to these people if we refuse."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Definitely. Tell her that you'll be coming." Then he walked away for the duo to speak.

Milena's became confused as he walked away. "Did I say something wrong to offend him?"

Artyom shook his head. "No. He's informing me that I can be the Order's representative and follow you back to the palace."

"That is good news. The emperor has been curious about your people ever since you arrived."

A smile was all he could express with a hint of reluctance. "Now you made me even more afraid."

The familiar knight commented on his reaction. "There is no need for you to worry. You saved my life during the Battle of Italica. I can save your life in this particular matter."

"I apologize if we haven't had the proper introduction." He introduced himself. "My name is Artyom."

"Norma Co Igloo of the Rose Order." He replied. "You are perhaps one of the best warriors I've ever stumbled upon."

The young man dismissed the thought with a handwave. "Not really. There is someone in the Order who is far better than me."

"Really? Then it is a good thing that our empire hadn't antagonized your people." He laughed it off. "We should have done the same with the Japanese."

"Why did your people attack the Japanese?"

"Like all nations do when they need to expand."

Norma's words gave Artyom enough to think about his people's situation. The Japanese had the pre-war means to protect themselves, but should the situation turn south - his people didn't have that luxury.

* * *

Days had passed and the patience of the mercenary captain was at an end. Severus insisted on meeting with Prince Zorzal about this issue and his ultimatum was simple - invite him or he goes to his brother. The latter seemed to spark action as the captain was now granted an audience with his highness about this issue. Hallways were filled with various furniture or trophies throughout the prince's history in the empire. However, he carried little care when he had the knowledge to hurt the enemy who occupying Alnus Hill and those associated with them.

Four royal guards accompanied him as they brought him towards a door and brought him towards those who would find value in his experience. After they knocked on the great doors, they swung open and brought him to a balcony.

The mercenary saw various men of rank laying about, eating fine meals with the content, or kissing women sitting in their laps. One woman took the opportunity to approach him, but his gauntlet smacked her hand out of the way - earning the reaction of someone who owned them. "Careful now. Finding slaves in the business of pleasure are rare and I would be upset if you permanently damaged them." Severus looked on the far side of the balcony to find a muscular and tall man rise up from his seat. "May I have the pleasure of knowing the man who demanded my full attention."

"I am Severus Adranos, captain of a mercenary company, or what's left of it after the Battle of Italica." His words made everyone pause in their enjoyment, inciting a surprise from both the slaves and the prince's retinue.

The blonde-haired prince let out a smile. "I've heard rumors that Pina fought there. Most of the reports are usual rubbish with rumors of her fighting the enemy who occupies Alnus Hill. However, I am quite sure that a mercenary company would have been noted amongst the town's defenders." Then he glanced towards his men. "We have someone who excels in banditry."

The guards who once escorted him had immediately drawn their swords. Surprised by this action, the captain was quick to express his value to the imperial prince. "I have important information on the enemy's capabilities!"

"Well then, I could torture the information out of you and then kill you," Zorzal answered. "Of course, my father will be asking why I ordered my guards to kill you in cold blood. My reason would be that someone sent an assassin after me and he wouldn't think much about it. After all, the only value your life has gone the moment you tell me."

The mercenary captain looked around with worry. "What if you needed someone to teach your troops? Running a company is no different than running a small army."

The prince was surprised at his response before he let out a laugh. "So? The Imperial Army has many generals and officers to train and handle their mundane matters. What makes you any different from them?"

"Experience." Severus answered. "I have fought them in the field. Few could ever claim that."

He nodded his head from side to side. "Quite an interesting proposition you're giving me. In exchange of letting you live, you're going to serve the empire based on your experience. Though there is one problem. Sooner or later, your experience can only do so much."

"Your highness, what if you require my services for unsavory matters?"

Prince Zorzal raised an eyebrow. "A bandit is offering his services to me? What would people think if this became public? No, no, no, it wouldn't do. There is little you could do to entice me to pay for your services."

Severus glanced at the guards and then his eyes noted the enslaved women. One of them wasn't even native to Falmart, but closely resembles the people who fought amongst the defenders. "What about a high-risk reward for slaves beyond the Gate?"

He looked towards the foreign woman and back at the mercenary. "You must be really suicidal to even consider such a choice. I welcome the notion, but you must be desperate for your life."

"So you would let me live if I get some for you?"

"If you do come on your end of the deal, I will hear you out on what thoughts you have on the imperial forces. At the very least, you've proven to me that your experience speaks for yourself." He waved a dismissive hand at the guards. "Sheathe your blades, men." As the tension wore down, Zorzal walked to a small table of pouches and grabbed a few of them. Then he tossed them in his direction. "This should be enough for you to form a slaving party. It's not much, but if your endeavors get you killed I won't be losing much this way. Spend it wisely." His eyes glanced to the guards. "Escort him out, lest his mere presence spoils our fun."

* * *

Three trolleys traveled past the remains of wreckage and hardware left aside while the Third Recon Team scanned their surrounding areas with their flashlights. Lieutenant Itami had been told by Uhlman that despite their attempts at keeping the entire tunnel safe from harm, there wasn't enough manpower to protecting such a vital transportation line from the Gate to Polis Station. The Japanese officer was at the front of the trolley to see the occasional group of sentries huddling around a campfire. "Is it always this dark? Why don't you add more floodlights in this tunnel?"

Uhlman turned towards him in his armored helmet. "Not enough generators and unlike the regular stations, they're exposed to the elements or the people maintaining them might get ambushed by a pack of nosalises."

"Damn, is it always that normal for people to always have their flashlights on?"

"Yep. Some groups are desperate enough to use lanterns because there are not enough flashlights to pass around or too expensive to buy."

Itami felt a finger tap his shoulder. "Father, do you need some light?" When he turned around, the Falmart elf girl in her modern clothes expressed a great concern upon their situation. "I could use some of my magic."

"Go ahead, Tuka. It's better to have more light than what we got right here."

She spoke in a foreign tongue - far different from the common language that the imperials and the other Falmart locals used. This earned the attention of the other soldiers, both Japanese and Russian, to look at her with curiosity. Her hands seemed to be forming into a sphere, but it grew larger and brighter as more of these strange energies were being brought out of thin air. Tuka lifted her hands above her head to maximize the range of its brightness, removing the darkness the surrounding convoy.

The Polis Ranger beside the lieutenant joked at this development. "Good job, Tinkerbell. You became a walking lighthouse."

"Do you always make a joke at every moment?"

"Yes. The Metro is a depressing mess at every turn. I'd rather make bad jokes or puns than show that ugly face every time I wake up." He answered.

One of the lieutenant's soldiers voiced her concerns. "How long is it going to take to get to this special station of yours?"

"As long as it takes. The only time we ever book it is when there are too many of them for us to take on."

Sergeant Kuribayashi was quick to make a remark on his words. "The JSDF has fought a dragon the size of Godzilla. These things don't look too tough to deal with."

"I don't know, Kuribayashi. Our post-apocalypse survivor seems to know what he's talking about," Itami commented. "What's it like dealing with a full pack of nosalises?"

The Russian's expression changed. "Utter hell. In my line of work, these are the sort of problems that can destroy entire stations if people don't make the necessary precautions to treat them seriously. Like failing to put in early-warning systems, not enough guard posts, or poorly placed defenses because somebody wanted to cut down costs at the bare minimum." He explained. "There have been times when the Order arrived just in time to save the remaining survivors because they took the threat seriously and there are times when we were just too late."

"Then what are my chances in these tunnels? I don't want the situation to turn sour because we didn't take your advice when it was really needed. Did our preparations earlier make a difference?"

He nodded his head. "The good things your recon team did was get enough air filters, high-quality gas masks, and radiation equipment when we get to the surface. Better thing that you did was bring enough ammo to sustain yourselves for awhile until your tour of the place is finished - especially since you guys have a lot of high-quality ammo to use."

"Good to know then. What are we going to do when we got to Polis?"

"First, we're going to settle your people in and sleep for the night. Then we depart in the morning to get a good old breakfast with the boys at the Church. After that, your team returns back to Falmart and report to your superiors about our messed up city."

The Japanese soldiers were taken aback by how simple the plan was. "That's it? We're not going to do anything fancy? I'd expected to be fighting to save a station or something like that, not go on a simple walk and leave."

"Trust me, if you think that's a cake walk, you haven't been around long enough."

Itami looked around the corner of his eye to see a bright wave of lights in the distance. "I have a feeling we arrived. Seems kinda bright for an entrance."

"That's intentional." Uhlman replied before he activated his radio. "Polis Guards, this is Uhlman, three trolleys are coming from the western approach. Notify security and permit entrance."

Then a quick scrambled echoed back. "Understood. The gate is opening, standby."

When the lieutenant's trolley was nearing the entrance, he was surprised by the defenses of the station. Concrete bunkers with dual-mounted machine guns, cannons, and battlements made up of layered metal sheets. This was all here to defend a large steel door that led into a network of rail lines. As the great door was fully open, the trolley proceeded past it's vigilant guards and arrived at a lived-in train station.

The platforms were packed refugees filled with faces of excitement and worry with several armed soldiers keeping the order. Yet, the JSDF arrival did not go unnoticed as children pointed what they saw to their parents. Many curious eyes turned towards them, but those in the back tried their best to look over the shoulders of others to see their arrival.

When the convoy stopped to a halt, Uhlman stepped onto the platform and glanced at the Japanese soldiers. "Welcome to Polis Station. Get your bags people and make sure you have everything on you. The refugees are going to be taking these trolleys, so whatever you leave behind will be theirs."

The JSDF personnel started to assemble onto the platform - some returning smiles to their observers. However, Itami heard one of his soldiers make a comment. "Everything about this place is so weird. It's like they never seen a Japanese person before."

"That's because it's true. There are some people here who were born without knowing what other people looked like. The closest they've ever met someone who isn't Russian are the Order's neighborhood American or Kazakhs."

A ranger walked towards them as he earned their full attention. "I thought we lost you on the other side of the Gate. How are things doing?"

"Fine, Damir. Did you rent the apartments on time?"

The Mongolian-looking man nodded his head. "Of course, it's expensive, but I guess you'll owe me as soon as it's over."

He chuckled. "Maybe in rouples, by the time we get into that earth." Then he stepped aside and gestured his hand out to the JSDF lieutenant. "Damir, meet Lieutenant Itami of the Japanese Self-Defense Force."

The stranger walked up to the officer and shook his hand. "It's good to meet you."

"Just to give a heads up, he doesn't know a lot of Russian so I'm going to be their translator in-between."

Damir slowly glanced towards him. "I have a feeling that is a recipe for disaster."

* * *

 **Sigma-del-Prisium** : Indeed.

 **Don't Trust Tea** : Mushroom tea, the bane of empires.

 **ptl** : Fear the future.

 **Guest** : For the motherland!

 **Ger0nim0** : Find out, on _Dragon Ball Z!_

 **De4dlyW0lf** : Thanks for the review, but I think having the location tends to ruin some of the things I have in store.


End file.
